


When Two Worlds Collide- A Dramione Story

by Dramione_Love94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione_Love94/pseuds/Dramione_Love94
Summary: Dark times were upon the wizarding world as Voldemort  grew more powerful  and his army strengthened. A lot chose to join his ranks in fear; others remained loyal to their Dark Lord. It was looking bleak for the light side to win now. Especially with the death of  the very powerful wizard; Professor Albus Dumbledore.Now the fate of the world relies on the unity of a young witch and wizard from both sides of the war.Sworn as enemies, these two young wizards would have to put aside their differences and fight side by side to save the world from Lord Voldemort.Will they learn their fate before it’s too late?  Will they unite or will they forever be enemies and let Voldemort fall into power to destroy everything they know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever being posted in public. I've edited it several dozen times to get it just right.
> 
> I will try to post as often as possible but after I edit it, I have my editor, a.k.a. my best friend, read it and I revise it, so it is a bit of a process but I hope you all enjoy it! :)
> 
> Please no rude, negative or otherwise unnecessary comments.
> 
> This story is loosely based on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I say loosely because certain events and characters differ than the books and movies. I did this on purpose to go along with how I wanted the story to progress.
> 
> Credit for the Harry Potter universe, characters, etc belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express filled the air as I stepped through the brick wall and onto platform nine and three quarters. I scanned the crowd for my two best friends, of course, they’re probably running late as always. I shook my head and smiled.

I walked toward the train while carrying Crookshanks and towing my large Hogwarts suitcase behind me. As I boarded the train, I searched for an empty compartment; greeting my classmates as I walked by.

Crookshanks jumped out of my hands and into the seat next to me after I sat down. I pulled out my school bag to grab a textbook; wanting to get a head start on my classes this year.

The train whistled again signaling it was about to pull out of the station. I looked out the window to see if Ron and Harry were making their way toward the train. As if on cue, the two boys approached my compartment sweaty and out of breath.

I slammed my textbook shut and sat it next to me on the opposite side of Crookshanks. “It’s about time you two. I was beginning to think you’d miss the train again. When will you ever learn?” I placed my hand on my half kneazle and began stroking his ginger fur.

“We still found a way to school even when we missed the train.” Ron shrugged as he sat in the seat across from me.

“Yeah, after stealing your father’s magical flying car, getting spotted by several muggles, landing in the Whomping Willow and nearly getting yourselves expelled.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on Hermione, lighten up. We made it in time didn’t we?” Harry said sat down next to Ron.

I rolled my eyes "Oh Merlin, Harry. Don’t you two take anything seriously?”

“Do you ever not take anything seriously?” Ron smirked, “Bloody hell, you’ve been at our throats since first year.” 

I glared at them, “If I didn’t, you two would be killed. Or worse expelled.” 

Harry was about to say something but was promptly cut off by someone new who appeared in the doorway.  
“If it isn’t the annoying trio, Potter, the weasel and the mudblood.” Malfoy spat.

“Watch your mouth, Malfoy” Harry drew out his wand and pointed it at him.

“Or what? You’ll hex me?” He laughed, “You and I both know that you’re too much of a bloody goody two shoes to use magic outside school.” His normal scowl appeared on his face.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” I snapped.

He turned to me, "Just thought I’d say congratulations on making Head Girl. I guess I’ll be seeing you in our dorm.” He smirked and raised his eyebrows then walked off without waiting for me to respond.

I was shocked at first, then my anger boiled to a breaking point. “What?! Him?! I have to share a dorm with him?!” I shot up out of my seat, nearly scaring Crookshanks half to death. I already knew I was going to share a room with the head boy, but him?! How could this have happened?

I started pacing. “There’s no way he’s the smartest boy in our class. I mean, obviously I knew it wouldn’t be you two.” I paused to look at them; Ron and Harry both looked at each other and shrugged. “But him?!” I yelled, “I refuse to share a dorm with that vile, bloody ferret. I will not stand for it. I’m going straight to Professor McGonagall as soon as we arrive.” I sat down in a huff and folded my arms across my chest.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

“Maybe it’s not so bad. Maybe he’s a different person behind closed doors.” Harry joked.

I shot him a glare “Don’t you even joke about something like that! We all know how evil Malfoy is. He’s no better than his father who just so happens to be a Death Eater. For all we know, he could be one too.”

“Sorry Hermione, it’s just so fun to see you all worked up. Are you sure you don’t have some hidden desires for him?” Ron snickered with Harry.

I could feel my face get hot from anger. I was extremely offended by that comment. But instead of lashing out and giving them what they wanted, I simply sat back down and buried myself back into my book. I didn’t say another word to either of them for the rest of the ride.

Draco

I made my way to the back of the train. When I got to the compartment where my friends were at, I sat down next to Blaise and Nott, who were sitting across from Crabb and Goyle.

I could still hear Granger yelling after I left. By the sounds of it, she was upset that she had to share a dorm with me. Her anger, while scary, was very amusing to me. It always had been. You'd think I’d learn after getting punched square in the jaw by her in third year, but it intrigued me even more.

I had always fancied her, not that I’d admit it to anyone. But it was fun to tease her to see what happened. I never particularly liked the word ‘mudblood'; in fact, I hated it. Blood purity was all nonsense to me anyways. What did it matter? It killed me to see her face when I called her that, but no one could ever know how I truly felt about her. I made that mistake once before.

My mind went back to my first year at Hogwarts during Christmas break. I came home talking about my little crush on Granger to my mother. She was ecstatic until I revealed who it was. My father found out and was furious. He banished me from associating with ‘her kind' and threatened to kill her if I didn’t obey. My heart was crushed. I was terrified. From that moment on, I vowed to protect her by avoiding her and teasing her to give the illusion that I hated her even though I longed to hold her in my arms; where she would be safe.

Years had passed and I had assumed my crush would go away after time, but it didn’t. I tried to force myself to stop liking her, but it just wasn’t possible. Some part of me always craved to be around her. My gut wrenched every time I saw her; wishing that I could run up to her and kiss her passionately. 

I wanted to date. In fact, I had tried on numerous occasion but, no matter how much effort I put into it, no girl ever compared to her.

She may be a know it all and talk everyone's ear off on whatever subject happens to come up; but I always admired that about her. She was passionate about learning. And her intelligence is sexy as hell.

It was painful for me to know that I’d never be with her. I’d be on the sidelines like I always have been; watching her with other guys and envying them. I wanted more than anything to be with her.

“Draco? Are you even listening to me?” Crabb asked; pulling me back into the present.

“Pipe down Crabb. I’ve got more important things to worry about than your bloody problems.” I snapped back.

He glared back at me but didn’t respond. 

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts. About damn time too. I hurried and got off the train and raced to the horse carriage. I wanted to beat Granger to the head dorm.

Upon arriving at the castle, I hurried inside to talk to Professor McGonagall to find where my dorm was and the password; after getting the instructions, I rushed to the dorm room almost out of breath. As I got up to the portrait of Dumbledore, I repeated the password McGonagall had told me.

“Et serpens leo.”

Dumbledore’s portrait began muttering something, but I cut him off and he opened the door.

I got inside to look around. I finally made it. There’s no way Granger beat me here.

As I was checking out the common room, a furry, orange cat appeared from one of the rooms.  
Granger followed closely behind.

My eyes narrowed at her.

The bloody witch actually smirked at me. 

Hermione

I found Malfoy’s surprised reaction amusing. I could tell he wanted to get here first and it pleased me that it bothered him. No matter how slightly.

“How the hell did you get here so bloody fast?” He asked as he glared at me.

“I have my ways,” I raised my eyebrows at him and turned to my dorm closing the door behind me. I held onto the time turner around my neck and smiled.

After I was finished unpacking, I changed into my Gryffindor robes and opened the door to peer my head into the common room that we shared.

Malfoy’s bedroom door was closed. I wasn’t sure if he was in there or if he had left. Either way, I didn’t want to run into him.

I hurried out the portrait entrance and padded down the hall. I wanted to speak to Professor McGonagall about our living arrangements before dinner began.  
I decided she’d most likely be in her transfigurations classroom preparing for tomorrow. I went up to the door and knocked quietly before entering.

“Professor McGonagall?” I asked while walking inside.

I spotted a cat sitting on her desk, staring at me before jumping off elegantly and transforming into the gentle, graceful elderly woman “I’ve been expecting you, Miss Granger.”

Everyone knew she was an Animagus; I had learned that my first year. She was also very smart and knew nearly everything. She had to keep up with what her students were doing; she was the new Headmistress, after all.

“First of all, I wanted to thank you for the opportunity you’ve given me as Head Girl. I look forward to having the responsibility.”

She nodded. “Of course. You are the brightest witch in your class and perhaps this whole school has ever seen. You’ve earned your place.” She smiled proudly at me, pausing for a moment before continuing. “But that isn’t why you are here. Is it, Miss Granger?” She raised an eyebrow at me.

“No, Headmistress. I actually came to speak to you about my living arrangements with Mr. Malfoy.” I tried to say his name neutrally for the sake of being professional.

“What seems to be the problem? Has he done something to you?” Her facial expression turned serious.

I pondered that thought. When hadn’t he done something to me? He terrorized me; calling me names and making fun of me for the last seven years. I’ll never forget how he called me mudblood for the first time. It was second year and I had defended Ron while he was tormenting him. He turned to me and called me that foul name. I still cringe every time it escapes his lips.

“Well, not exactly, Professor. I just wondered if there were any way I could move to another dorm.” I paused to put my thoughts together before continuing. “You see, I’m sure you're aware we don’t get along that well. And while I think we’ll remain professional within our new duties, I’m not so sure we could handle living together.”

"You are correct. I am well aware of you two not getting along. I had hoped with this title, you two could put aside your differences and work together. You’re both very bright students.” She waited as if seeing if I would change my mind. “But if it really is difficult for you two, I could try to see if I could fit one of you back into your house dormitories. I will warn you, I don’t know if there will be any room.”

I respected her, but I wasn’t going to change my mind about this. Being in the same school with Malfoy was bad enough. Now I had to share duties with him as Head Girl/Head Boy. There was no way I was going to be living in the same dorm as that ferret. I had all my hopes relying on her moving one of us rooms. “Thank you, Headmistress. I understand and I really appreciate you trying.” I smiled.

She smiled back. “You’re welcome, Miss Granger. I shall see you at our opening feast this evening.”

“Yes, of course. See you this evening.” I bowed my head respectfully and turned on my heel to leave the room.

I tried not getting my hopes up, but I couldn’t help it. I really wanted this to be a good year. It would most likely be my last, after all. I had planned to complete my N.E.W.T’s this year and graduate early. I wanted to get a job and go to a finishing school for witches and wizards next year. There would be no way that it was going to be a decent year if I had to look at Malfoy’s stupid face day in and day out.

I entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. I took a seat next to Harry, who was in the middle of a conversation with Ron and Neville.

“Someone’s in a good mood. What did that bloody ferret do to you?” Ron said with a mischievous grin.

I scowled at him “Very funny, Ron” I said sarcastically, “I actually spoke with Headmistress McGonagall about changing dorms and she’s going to see what she can do about it. I hope she’ll be able to move one of us. I can’t imagine spending my year living with him.” I cringed at the thought.

“I wouldn’t count on it. The dorms are pretty booked out. Everyone’s got a flat mate.” Neville said sympathetically.

Luna turned around and looked at me from the Ravenclaw table next to ours “Don’t worry, Hermione. I’m sure it’ll all work out as it should.” She said in her quiet, melodious voice.

I smiled at her, “I can only hope.”

She smiled back at me then went back to eating.

“If it helps, I hope there’s room. I just can’t imagine living with Malfoy. That’d be awful.” Neville said.

“I hope so too. Otherwise, I’m literally going to go mad.” I agreed.

Draco

My eyes wandered the Great Hall and I spotted her with her floozy friends. She was smiling brightly when she first sat down. I loved her smile; it was a sight to behold. I had never been the reason for her to smile but at least I got to see it from afar.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown. My guess was the weasel had said something to make her upset. Stupid red-headed babbling buffoon. I’m surprised she’s put up with him and that useless Potter for so long. Of course, I’m surprised they’ve put up with her too. The constant babbling alone would be enough to drive any sane man mad. Except me, of course. It just made me more crazy about her.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a metal utensil tapping on glass. I turned my head away from the Gryffindor table toward the front of the room to see Professor McGonagall.

“Can I have your attention please?” McGonagall paused to wait for the chatter to die down then continued. “We are now going to proceed with the sorting of houses for the first years. Following that will be the opening feast.” Her voice rang throughout the Great Hall. She walked over to a wooden stool with the sorting hat in her hands.

At that moment, I tuned out. This had been the seventh time attending the same ceremony. Of course, the first was exciting because I had been sorted. But after that, it was just annoying to listen to something I had no interest in. I felt myself nodding off, I only woke for a split second when I heard clapping. The room went quiet and I began to drift off again.

I felt a nudge. I looked up and met Goyle’s eyes.  
I looked away and turned my head to meet Granger’s eyes for a moment. She looked at me for only a second before turning away.

I looked back to McGonagall who was finishing up the ceremony and announcing the feast. The meal appeared in front of us and we dug in.

After dinner, I headed back to the dorm. Granger hadn’t gotten there yet. Probably talking to her weird, annoying friends. But we had our first patrol tonight as Head Boy and Head Girl promptly at curfew, which was ten o'clock. I looked at the clock. It was ten minutes until ten. Dinner usually ended at seven thirty but ran later because of the hat ceremony.

I sat in our common room and listened to the fire crackling as I waited for Granger to arrive. I heard the portrait open a few minutes later.

“It’s about damn time, Granger.” I grumbled.

“Let’s go then.” She rolled her eyes and went back out the portrait without waiting for me.

Naturally being much taller than she was and having longer strides, I caught up in no time.

We walked the halls silently. It was eerily quiet, so I spoke up.

“So how do you like being Head Girl and sharing a room with me?” I raised an eyebrow, hoping to get a rise out of her.

She glared. “We won’t be sharing a room for long. I talked to Headmistress McGonagall about switching rooms.” She said harshly.

“And here I was looking forward to seeing how hideous you look in the mornings.” I said sarcastically.

Part of my heart sank. I figured she’d try to switch rooms, but I was hoping she wouldn’t.

“No one could ever be as hideous as you, Malfoy.” She snapped back and rolled her eyes.

We continued up the corridor and ran into a few first year Hufflepuffs who were lost. We escorted them back to their house dormitory with a warning of being written up next time.

We finished our rounds then went back to our dorm without speaking.

Granger and I entered through the portrait door and walked back into our separate rooms.

I opened my luggage to grab a few items before going to the shower.

Afterwards, I went back to my room to go to bed. The train ride had been long, so it didn’t take me long to fall asleep.

Suddenly, I heard a creek of the door. My eyes shot open and focused on the doorway. Hermione was creeping in.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing in my room Granger?” I snapped.

She didn’t say anything, just kept coming toward me.

“Granger?! What's wrong with you? I demand you answer me!" I growled.

Still silence from her.

As she was walking closer, the light of the moon shining in my window hit her body. She was completely naked. I was shocked and confused. But I could feel my arousal stir within me.

“Granger?" I swallowed harshly while trying to keep my focus on her face instead of on her perfectly perky breasts and the tiny patch of curly brown hair that was below her stomach.

She put her finger up to her lips seductively, “shhh.” I broke my eye contact with her. My eyes drifted up and down her body. I nearly drooled at how perfect she looked. Her soft skin glowed in the moonlight. I wanted to touch her and run my hands all over her; licking and nipping her gently as I did so.

She appeared next to me as I was laying down. Before I could react, she was straddling me and kissing me. At first, I fought it. I was scared. But then I gave in. Her lips were soft. Her kiss had urgency and need. I felt my heart racing as she pushed her tongue begged for access into my mouth. My cock was now fully hard. I longed for her touch. This was exactly what I had needed.

She slowly moved her kisses down my jaw, my neck, my bare chest, my stomach and lingered at the top of my pajama pants. I closed my eyes at the sensation; enjoying every second of it.

She tugged at my bottoms and I helped her get them off. I could sense her eagerness. She needed me as much as I needed her.

She kissed in between my thighs below my knees and slowly worked her way up before taking me fully into her mouth. I moaned loudly as she moved her mouth up and down my shaft. She worked her tongue around all the sensitive areas. Sending chills up my spine.

I was confused at her sudden change in behavior, but it was also very arousing. I didn’t have any plans on stopping her. I leaned toward her to grab her and flip her on her back. I positioned myself on top of her, lining up with her entrance before shoving myself in. 

We both moaned. I thrust deep inside her, pumping faster. After several minutes, I felt the familiar tingling sensation building up.

“Granger, I’m going to-”

She cut me off with her finger “Don’t you dare stop.”

I kept thrusting my pleasure was building quickly. Eventually it came to a peak and I released all of me inside her.

“Damn, Granger,” I panted then collapsed on top of her and rolled next to her.

She had a devious smile on her face. That made my cock nearly spring back to life.

Suddenly I awoke sweating and panting. I looked to my side. Granger was gone. I looked down to see my pants were back on, but I was sporting a rather large erection.

It took me a minute to realize that it had all been a dream. It was another bloody dream about her. I ran a hand through my hair. I had been having dreams about her ever since third year. My crush on her quickly turned into a normal horny teenage dream and I began having sex dreams about her constantly. They were nice to think about, but it didn’t help my craving with her. I was constantly hard around her; never to be satisfied by her.

I had briefly thought about shagging random girls to get rid of my desire for her, but I never did. I could never bring myself to.

I looked back down at the large bulge in my pants.

“Well. I know one thing for sure. I need to take care of that and fast.” I whispered quietly.

Morning came. I jumped out of bed and got ready before disappearing out of the dorm.

Arriving at the Great Hall, I took my seat amongst my fellow Slytherins and nodded a greeting towards them.  
Of course, I risked glances at her every now and again, but I was careful to be quick. I didn’t want to get caught.

When breakfast was over, I went to the dungeons to attend my first class; potions with Professor Snape.  
I got into the classroom and noticed Granger sitting in the front row.

“Dammit!” I muttered to myself. It’ll be impossible to not think about the dream I had last night with her sitting right there. 

Normally, I was able to control my feelings for her. I was used to them being caged. The dreams proved a little more difficult for me, but I still managed. But the fact that I was now living with her and had to face her in one of my classes first thing after the dream made it difficult to keep my thoughts under control; not to mention, my cock.

“Something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?” Snape asked; looking at me with his normal angry glare mixed with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Granger turned around and met my eyes once Snape called my name. I quickly looked away and back up to Snape.

“No, professor.” I took my seat in the back of the classroom.

Snape went on about the sleeping draught potion. I started taking the notes as he was writing them on the board.

As much as I tried avoiding it, my eyes wandered over to look at Granger. I started imagining what I had dreamt last night and felt myself start to get aroused. I forced my gaze back to the board. Throughout class, I had to keep my thoughts controlled once they'd start to stray.

I packed up my things and nearly ran out of potions to my next class.

Shortly after arriving in my charms class, Professor Flitwick began teaching and Granger was nowhere in sight. She’s never late. I sighed in relief. I really needed to focus on my classes if I wanted to graduate early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Et serpens leo' is Latin which translates to "the lion and a snake". Lion= Gryffindor (Hermione). Snake= Slytherin (Draco)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It took a little more time with my editor than I thought.  
> On the bright side, Chapter 3 will for sure be posted within a week from now! (:
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione

As I gathered my bags from my potions class and headed to my next class, I couldn’t help but wonder if there was something going on with Malfoy. He was acting a little odd. But maybe it was just first day nerves. I didn’t care enough to find out.

In my next class, I focused on taking thorough notes as Professor McGonagall was giving us a lecture about the spell duro; which transforms an object into stone. I had read about it prior to class of course, but I still was careful to take notes to be sure I passed all the homework and exams with the best grade I could manage. I wasn’t satisfied until I did my absolute best in every class. I constantly challenged myself to be even better than I had been last time.

“Alright, students. That’s all for today. I want a six page essay on the spell we learned today due by next Monday.” Professor McGonagall called as everyone was gathering their things at the end of class.

She met my eyes. “Ms. Granger, a word?”

I nodded and went up to her desk.

She waited for the students to clear the room before speaking. “I told you I would see what I could do about your dormitory situation with Mr. Malfoy.”

“Were you able to move one of us?” I asked hopefully.

She shook her head, “I do apologize but unfortunately, all dormitories are full.”

My heart sank. “That’s ok, Professor. Thank you for trying." I tried not to sound too upset.

“How are things going with Mr. Malfoy?” She asked as I was getting ready to leave.

“It’s actually going better than I anticipated.” I said honestly. We hadn't really seen much of each other except during mealtimes, class and head duties; so it wasn't technically a lie.

“Excellent. I’m glad you two chose to put aside your differences for your duties.” She smiled.

We hadn’t exactly put aside our differences. In fact, we were far from that. We mainly ignored and avoided each other as much as possible, except when it came to our duties to patrol the halls at night. But I didn't want to disappoint her, so I smiled at her.

I slammed my books on the Gryffindor table next to Ron in the Great Hall. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Bloody hell, Hermione! You nearly made me choke on my food!” He said after swallowing.

I gave him a sympathetic look. “Sorry."

“What happened to you?” Harry was looking at me.

“McGonagall spoke to me about switching rooms and apparently it’s exactly like Neville said. Everywhere is booked. So, she can’t move either of us.” I sighed in frustration as I sat down.

“Sorry to hear that Hermione. I wish I were wrong.” Neville said apologetically.

“It’s ok Neville. It's not your fault. You were being a good friend by warning me.” I smiled at him.

“How is it living with Malfoy?” Harry asked.

I studied him to see if he was being serious. He and Ron had made a habit of teasing me about him lately. He appeared to be asking in general curiosity, so I proceeded. “I guess it isn’t that bad. I rarely see him, which is nice. But our first patrol was tedious, and I don’t see it getting better anytime soon.” I replied.

"Did he hurt you?" Ron balled his hand into a fist.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. It was just awkward, and he teased me like he was doing on the train." I shrugged.

"Still. He's a prick.” Ron spat. “I don't like him one bit."

"Neither do I but I'm forced to live with it. Literally." I rolled my eyes.

“He's been looking at our table since lunch began. My guess is he’s looking for you.” Neville said.

“But why would he be looking for me?” I wondered out loud.

Neville shrugged. “Speak of the devil, he’s looking at you now.” He nodded toward the Slytherin table.

I turned and sure enough Malfoy was looking at me, but he quickly turned away once he saw me looking back at him.

“What was that all about?” Harry asked.

“How should I know? He’s been acting strange all day.” I shrugged.

“Strange like how? What's he been doing?" Harry asked; intrigued.

"Well staring, for example. But he just seems tense around me. Not in an aggressive way. But I can't describe exactly how."

“That is weird. Not like Malfoy at all.” Harry said.

"Maybe he fancies you or something." Ron chuckled.

I shot him a glare.

“I just hope he’s not up to something. Like something to do with you-know-who.” Harry sounded concerned

“We all know his father is a Death Eater. He practically worships you-know-who. It wouldn’t surprise me one bit if he followed in his father’s footsteps.” I took a bite of my sandwich, “In fact, he could be a Death Eater right now.” I said after swallowing.

“Which is why you need to stay away from him as much as possible. I know you are forced to live with him and share duties with him, but Hermione, he’s dangerous. You don’t know what he’s capable of.” Harry warned.

“Yeah, for all we know, he’s planning something very bad.” Ron agreed.

"Do you think it involves me? With the way he's apparently been looking at me?" I asked.

"I sure hope not. I'd like to get my bloody hands on him myself and show him a piece of my mind." Ron eyed him.

"What am I supposed to do if he is planning something? It's not like I can go straight to McGonagall. It'd be incredibly suspicious and make me more of a target."

“I know. That's why we'll help you. I know it's not much but it's all we can do. If he wants to take you down, he'll have to deal with all of us first.” Harry threatened. "Just please be careful and let us know of anything else suspicious about him."

I nodded. "I will."

As our conversation drifted to the usual topic of Quidditch, I kept getting the feeling someone was watching me. I looked in the corner of my eye and it was Malfoy again. It made me feel a little uneasy, but I continued to eat; trying not to think about it. If what we just talked about is true, I should be very careful around him.

After lunch, I had a free period, so I decided to go to the library. Nobody except Madam Pince was there when I arrived which was just perfect. I pulled out my homework and got it completed in no time.

I then searched the library for a book that I could read for fun. Of course, I had read nearly all the books in there. Even a few from the restricted section.  
As I was looking, I came across a book about protection and duel spells. I figured it’d come in handy if I ever needed it. Especially since I was now living with Malfoy. It’d be nice to have some tricks up my sleeve if I needed to defend myself.

After my free period, I went to my next class; Advanced Arithmancy with Professor Vector. I was sincerely hoping Malfoy wasn’t in that class. But much to my dismay, he arrived shortly after I did.

He met my gaze when I looked up at him while he was walking in. I always felt anger and resentment toward him in the few times I met his cold, emotionless state. But now, as I looked into his eyes, all I could see was guilt, regret and something else. Could it be compassion? No, certainly, that didn’t seem right.

He took his place on the opposite side of the classroom. I sighed in relief. At least I didn't have to sit near him.

I could see him through my peripheral vision. and caught him staring a few more times throughout the class. It was a little daunting. What was he planning and how did it involve me? I was really itching to figure it out.

Dinner time came and I ate while lost in thought. I was trying to come up with reasons as to why Malfoy was acting the way he was. I was scared to think it had to do with Voldemort, but I wanted to be prepared. What did he have on me other than me being muggle-born? Then again, Voldemort was strongly against anybody who wasn't a pure-blood. That alone could cause me trouble.  
As dangerous and stupid as it sounded, I intend to try to figure out what was going on. I decided to wait for him in our dorm common room after dinner to confront him.

I curled up on the couch and pulled out my protection spells book to read until he arrived. After about a half hour, I heard the portrait door open.

He came in and his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw me waiting there.

I peered out from behind my book before setting it down. “Malfoy, I wanted to talk to you.”

His relaxed facial expression hardened back to his normal scowl. “Granger, it’s bad enough I have to live in the same general vicinity as you do. I’m sure as hell not going to be socializing with you too.” He said harshly.

“Believe me, I’m not happy about it either but it looks like we’re stuck this way.” I shot back.

“McGonagall denied your request to move dorms?” He smirked.

“She didn’t deny the request. She looked into it. But it just so happens there…” I stopped myself, “Wait. Why are you smug about her denying my request? I thought you wanted to be moved too." I folded my arms and stared at him for a response.

He hesitated. "Oh, I do. Believe me. I just think it's grand when the Gryffindor princess doesn't always get what she wants."

"I don't always get what I want." I snapped.

"Oh really? Then tell me..." He leaned on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. "Why is it that your friends bend over backwards for you or why McGonagall treats you like you're royalty?"

I felt my face begin to get hot with rage, "my friends help me because they're my friends and want to help out. That's what friends do. But maybe you wouldn't know that." I snapped. "And Headmistress McGonagall doesn't treat me like royalty, she treats me like any other student."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. Everybody can see you're her favorite"

“I don't know what fantasy you're living in, Malfoy, but you are out of line. Besides, you're way more spoiled than I am. You are the one who gets everything he wants. I, however, must earn it like everyone else. Not all of us get the luxury of having really rich parents."

He chuckled as he took a step closer to me.

I watched him carefully; mentally preparing myself for him to attack. I slyly took my wand out of my cloak just in case.

"You're really that thick. Aren't you, Granger?"

The Gryffindor in me wasn't going to back down. I took a step towards him as well. "What are you playing at, Malfoy? There's a reason I wanted to talk to you and it certainly wasn't about your opinions of me." I spat. "Why have you suddenly been looking at me? What sick plot do you have against me?”

"Did it ever occur to you that I was staring because I can't stand how hideous you are?" He snapped and took another step in my direction.

I tightened my grip on my wand as I took a step closer to him. “I know you’re up to something Malfoy and I’m going to find out what it is.” I pointed a finger at him.

I hardly realized how close we were until this moment. I could feel his warm breath on me and smell his sandalwood spice cologne. It threw me off. It felt odd being this close to him. I never had been. Other than the time I punched him in third year, of course. 

“Good luck,” he smiled and turned away toward his dorm.

“I’m not finished with this conversation.” I yelled.

“Well I am. I’ve got more important things to do than to talk to the likes of you.” He waved me off then slammed his door.

Draco

I ran a hand through my hair.  
Bloody hell, does she know? But how could she? I tried to be careful. Really, I did. But I couldn’t help looking at her. It never occurred to me that I was doing it in an obvious manner. I had hoped it hadn't been. Then again, it seems it's becoming harder to control. Maybe I just needed to focus on something else other than her. It shouldn't be too hard. Right?

I suppose I just need a nice hot shower. Hopefully that'd help ease the tension and get her off of my mind.

I let the hot water run down my body trying to clear my mind of any thoughts. It didn’t do much to remove the thoughts but it helped me to relax.  
After I got out, I stood in front of the sink to splash cool water on my face as I stared at myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? I really needed to get over her. It's not like she'd ever feel the same about me. Not after everything I've done to her and her friends. But the thought of getting over her killed me. She's an amazing woman. She has all the qualities I'm looking for. She’s very smart, beautiful, and not to mention she’s a very powerful witch, especially for being muggle-born. No one even came close to comparing to her.

Suddenly, the door opened as Granger appeared.

I froze. I didn't know how to react.

Her eyes rested on my left arm. Probably to check to see if I’m a Death Eater. Of course, I know I’m not. But she wouldn’t believe that, given my father is one.

Then her eyes scanned my body. Was she doing what I thought she was doing? Was she actually checking me out? No, of course she couldn't be.

She blushed as she apologized before disappearing out the door and back to her room.

Hermione

Obviously, I expected Malfoy not to give me answers. But it was still frustrating. He blew it off like it was nothing. I know there’s something going on and I am determined to figure it out.

A hot shower should do me good. I did my best thinking in there. Surely, I could come up with something as to why he was acting so suspicious. If he was up to something that had to do with Voldemort, I wanted to know so I could prepare. Especially because it very well could involve me.  
With my mind focused elsewhere, I opened the door without thinking.

I paused when I saw Malfoy standing there with only a towel covering the bottom half of his body. He was looking at me with a puzzled expression.  
I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn’t find my voice, nor could I move. I was shocked.

My eyes automatically went to his left forearm. No dark mark. Interesting. Either he’s not a Death Eater or he was using a spell to cover up his dark mark. But if he were trying to cover it up, he wouldn’t have expected me to walk in on him after he showered. He simply wouldn’t have had time to cover it up.  
While I was lost in my thoughts, my eyes wandered over his body. He was pale but he had a very nice athletic body with defined muscles on his arms and abs. Something inside me stirred. I felt uneasy. I resisted the urge to go up to him and run my hands along his firm body.

I snapped out of it and realized what I was doing and got out of there as fast as I could.

I ran for my room; completely mortified. Why did I just do that? Had he noticed what I was doing?

I groaned in frustration and flopped onto my bed.  
After a few minutes I heard a light knocking at my door I nearly jumped; not expecting it.

“What do you want Malfoy?” I snapped.

He appeared in the doorway still shirtless but now wearing long pajama pants. I resisted the urge to stare again.

“You can go in there now.” He winked at me before turning around and walking away without closing my door.

Oh Merlin! He did know! I groaned internally and got off the bed to go shower.

I got a glimpse of him walking away. His back muscles rippled as he walked. I shivered as I forced my gaze away and stormed to the bathroom to get into the shower in hopes that it’d cleanse me of my thoughts.

Draco

“How’s living with Granger going?” Blaise asked as I sat next to him at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

“Interesting. She caught me out of the shower last night.” I shrugged while digging into my meal.

“What? No way! Did you shag her?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Are you bloody mad? Of course not. She’s a mudblood.” I snapped.

“A damn good looking one at that. It’s a shame, really. She's blossomed since first year.” He looked at the Gryffindor table.

My fist balled up. Taking a deep breath, I tried to relax. “I guess. I honestly haven’t given it much thought.” What a lie that was.

He shot his gaze back to me, “oh come on, Drake. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how she’s filled out her curves. Not to mention those perky-"

“I get it, Zabini.” I held a hand up to cut him off. I didn’t like the fact he noticed her beauty and how she had ‘blossomed’. Of course she wasn’t mine by any means, but that didn’t mean I was comfortable with him talking about her like that.

He leaned closer to me and lowered his voice. “I know you fancy her.”

That threw me off guard, but I tried not to hesitate too long. “What? Have you gone mad? I don’t fancy her.” I spat; trying sound outraged.

“Don’t lie to me. I'm your best friend. I know you, mate.” His tone softened.

I looked back at him without saying a word. I wanted to trust him. He’s my best friend, after all. But I was scared it’d put Granger at risk. I didn’t want that. I’d refuse to admit it until the day I die.

"She means nothing to me." I lied through my teeth.

He eyed me cautiously before turning back to his meal.

At least he dropped it. For now.

Hermione

As I was eating at the Gryffindor table with my friends, I noticed Blaise Zabini looking my direction as he was talking to Malfoy, who seemed upset in his conversation with him. I just had to hope he wasn’t sharing about our unfortunate encounter last night. I wouldn’t want either of them to get the wrong idea. I’ll admit, Malfoy is a decent looking wizard but, I could never let myself get close to the boy who had teased my friends and I since year one.

“Hermione?” Harry was looking at me curiously.

As he said my name, Malfoy turned his head and caught me looking in his direction. I quickly looked back at Harry. “Sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts.” I responded.

“Clearly,” Ron said

I glared back.

I could feel Malfoy’s gaze on me still, but I ignored it.

Suddenly I heard the squawk of an owl. Then another and a few more. I looked up to see dozens of owls flying above me.

“Looks like the morning owl post has arrived.” Ron said.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious statement and scanned above for an owl coming toward me.

I spotted a small brown owl with bundle of letters. It swooped in and dropped them above me. I caught them midair and began to open them.

The letters were from my parents and a few from friends catching me up on all the latest news in my hometown. All of my friends back home were muggles and weren’t informed of my magical abilities. They believe I'm attending an academic private boarding school. My parents had collected any letters from them and mailed them to keep my secret.

I opened my friends’ letters first. They all summed up to say that they had missed me and nothing new in our town had happened.

I moved on to read my father's letter.

Hermione,

I hope school is going well and your studies are coming along. Of course, you are very bright and won’t have a spot of trouble with any subject. Your mum and I are so proud of you and your accomplishments!  
Your mum and I are doing well with the Dentistry. We've had a lot of new patients and I suspect more coming in after Halloween.  
Your friends have been asking about you. They all miss having you around! Even the next door neighbors have been asking how you are.  
We can’t wait to see you in December!  
P.S. Don’t forget to brush twice daily and floss after each meal. You wouldn’t want to get cavities.  
It’s not the same without you here. Miss you tons, pumpkin. Love you lots,  
Dad

I smiled as I read his letter. He always knew what to say to cheer me up. He was a normal goofy muggle father. Even though he didn’t understand magic, he was still always supportive with me going to Hogwarts and becoming the witch I’d long to become.

I then opened my mother’s letter.

Hermione,

It feels like it’s been ages since I seen you last. I miss you so much dear. Your father and I both do. How’s school? How’s being head girl? Do you have any crushes on any wizards in your class? I’m sorry for all the questions. I’m just so eager to hear what you’ve been up to. We are so excited to see you this coming winter holiday. I know you haven’t been gone long but It’ll be nice to have you back. Even for a short time. I’ve already planned on making your favorites. There will be plenty Yorkshire pudding for you to enjoy!  
Keep up on your studies and be safe!  
We love you so much, darling! Write back soon!  
Mum

I smiled at her letter. My mum and I are like best friends. We tell each other everything so it wasn’t surprising she’d want to know everything about my life here. But of course, I wouldn't mention that I may be in danger. That'd just cause her to worry and I didn't want that. Especially when it wasn't confirmed.

I pulled out some spare parchment paper and began to respond to all my letters as I finished up my meal.

Draco

The owl post came in. I had two letters. There was a nice letter from mum and another letter that made my stomach turn. I read the handwriting on the envelope to confirm my fears. I was shaking slightly when I undid the many charms placed on it and opened the letter.

Draco,

We must speak in private about our next move to the plan. The Dark Lord awaits further action. Meet me at the edge of the dark forest at midnight tonight. Come alone.  
Father

The letter burst into flames as soon as I finished reading it.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Father forced me to be a follower of Lord Voldemort. As a young boy, I did as I was told. But now, I know I had a choice; one that would determine my future. I want to make my own decisions and not be forced to follow someone as evil as Voldemort against my will. I may act evil, but I couldn’t fathom to think about, let alone do the things Voldemort does. I don’t want to be his follower. I don’t want to hurt or kill anybody. I was nearly forced to kill Dumbledore but luckily Snape did it for me. For once, I want to be a hero and be on the light side. I wished more than anything I could join the light side and be with Granger without any consequences. But I knew that would never happen. My father wanted me to become a Death Eater and of course, he talked me up to Voldemort about it. That's why I was given the task to kill Dumbledore in the first place. My father was furious that I failed. So, he wants me to make it up to Voldemort. Otherwise, I was considered an enemy if I didn’t want to become a Death Eater. And that alone could cost me my life. Was I willing to risk giving up my life to be a hero? That, I didn’t know. I’m surely not a righteous Gryffindor like Granger; who would so willing give up anything in a heartbeat just because she believed in it. I admired her for that. I always had. She definitely had the courage of a Gryffindor. I, on the other hand, could never see myself doing something like that. Truth be told, I was a coward. I always had been. Especially when it came down to life or death; or her for that matter.

I ate my breakfast in silence and mentally prepared myself for tonight. I didn’t know what to expect but I knew no good could come of this. I feared for my life what would happen. I sincerely hoped others wouldn’t have to pay for my decision as well. I hated the cruel thought of it and didn’t want it on my conscious, but I knew father was coming for a reason. He was serving Voldemort and he’d do anything and everything his Dark Lord asked to prove his loyalty to him. I just had to hope that he didn’t come to kill someone. Or worse, send me to kill them and threaten my life if I didn’t comply.

I spent the rest of the school day struggling to pay attention in my classes. I couldn’t stop thinking about my meeting with father tonight. I hardly ate any lunch or dinner.

“Draco? You ok mate?” Blaise asked as we were eating dinner. “You’re just playing with your food. You didn’t eat lunch either.”

“Are you writing a bloody book?” I snapped.

“No. I just wanted to see if you were ok.” He seemed sincere.

“I’m fine. Thanks.” I spat.

He nodded and went back to his meal.

I looked up to see Granger looking at me. She scrunched her face in confusion then turned away.

I turned back to my friends “I think I’m just going to head back to my dorm. See you guys tomorrow.” I announced and left before any of them could respond.

I walked in the hallway to the head dorm. As I was walking, I got the feeling someone was watching me. Or rather, following me. I shook it off. It was probably some other students heading back to their house dorms.

I entered the secluded hallway where only the head dorm was located but I still got the feeling someone was following.

I turned around and pinned whoever it was against the wall with a hand on either side of them.

“Why are you following me?” I growled in their face.

The flickering of the candles on the wall illuminated the face of the person I was holding. It was feminine. Her floral and lavendar scent gave her away. I recognized her in an instant. My heart nearly burst out of my chest.

“I was heading back to our dorm. Like you, I’m assuming.” Granger said; not backing down.

“But when I left the Great Hall, you were still eating.” I looked into her eyes. There was something she wasn’t telling me.

She paused as if she was confused, “I just happened to finish after you left. But why does it matter?”

“Because there’s something you’re not telling me."

She narrowed her eyes at me but didn’t speak.

I looked at her once more before moving away from her. I had to get away. It was all too much for me to be that close to her. Between, her big chocolate eyes, her amazing smelling perfume and having her pressed up against me was making it hard to control myself. Not only was my heart nearly beating out of my chest, but I was also becoming very aroused just being near her. I couldn’t have her knowing what she does to me. She’d never let me live it down if she even suspected I had any feelings for her; sexual or romantic, it didn’t matter. If word got out that a pure-blood from a very prestigious family was nearly head over heels for a witch from a muggle family, I’d be a laughing stock. Not to mention, I'd immediately be disowned from my family and put her in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter too longer. I had hoped to post it much earlier but I got busy.
> 
> Thank you to my readers! I appreciate you all (:

Hermione

After he was gone, I released the breath that I didn’t know I was holding and stood there for a moment to gather myself. I had been following him to see what he was up when he caught me to confront me. A mixture of fear and something else came over me as he held me against the wall. I didn’t quite understand it. It was like I desperately wanted to hate him but I almost didn’t. It wasn’t as if I liked being pressed up against the wall. Right?

As the thought of him pressing me up against the wall crossed my mind, I felt a similar feeling; my head was spinning, my face was getting hot and I felt an odd tingling down below. Now, as I stood here without him, I felt something different, which could only be described as almost empty; like I almost wanted him to be up against me again. But that couldn’t be right. Could it? I couldn’t possibly be having those feelings about him.

I shook the thoughts off and collected myself. Then, I slowly walked down the hall to the head dorm room. As I got inside, I noticed his door was shut. I sighed and went to my room.

I pulled out my school books and began writing my essay that was due by the end of the week. It didn’t take me long to finish so I continued with my other homework, I finished early, and pulled out a novel to read until I needed to patrol.

How would I face him after what I was thinking earlier? Would I feel the same feelings as I did before? I sure hoped not. It was frustrating enough to be thinking about it when he wasn’t present. What would it be like if I thought those same things while walking next to him?

Draco

I left Granger still pressed up against the wall as I walked back to the dorm room. I ignored the feeling in the pit of my stomach about how I felt being so close to her; to smell her perfume and feel her presence underneath me. I wanted to kiss her. Badly. But I shoved the thought aside as quickly as it came. I didn’t need to dwell on the thought of what ifs.

After trying to focus on my homework, I finally started when I heard a knock on my door. I was dressed only in my underwear. I hadn’t expected anybody to come to my door. Of course I knew it was Granger. Nobody else knew the password to our dorm except McGonagall. I debated putting clothes on when she knocked again louder.  
Wouldn’t it be fun to see her reaction if I opened the door like this? 

I smiled deviously and opened the door.

“Malfoy, it’s time for…” She paused. Her eyes widened and her cheeks became pink.

Something stirred inside of me. I immediately thought about kissing her in a frenzy and to have my hands entangled into her luscious brown curls. I could feel my arousal growing. I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist much longer if we kept meeting this way.

“Just came to remind you we have patrol in ten minutes.” She was still staring as if confused before she promptly turned on her heel and ran.

I snickered to myself as she ran off. I surely got a reaction out of her. In fact, it had been better than I was expecting. I figured she’d yell at me, but she didn’t. in fact, she almost seemed flustered; like she was confused about something she was feeling. Had she been aroused? She had a similar reaction when I caught her in the hallway.  
I pondered the thought as I got dressed.

Hermione

I hadn’t expected Malfoy to answer the door in his knickers. Maybe he was just trying to get a rise out of me. I sighed angrily. 

He did just that. The same thing I had felt earlier came rushing back. Surely I wasn’t feeling sexual desires towards him. That would be preposterous.  
I went to the bathroom to freshen myself up a bit and splash some water in my face to cool me down. Why was I feeling so hot in the first place?

Ten minutes had passed, and I was waiting outside our dorm for Malfoy so we could begin our patrol.  
Images flashed in my head about all of our encounters; catching him out of the shower, him pressing me up against the wall and just now catching him standing in the doorway in his knickers. It made me feel very odd.

I tapped my foot anxiously. I was nervous about being face to face with him after that, plus I refused to be late to patrol and there was no sign of him. But I also didn’t want to go back in there to find him. I was afraid of what would happen if I did.

He appeared just before I was about ready to leave.

“It's about time, Malfoy.” I snapped.

“You weren’t going to leave without me. Were you? You know it's against school rules to be patrolling alone. I thought Gryffindor's princess always followed the rules.” He raised an eyebrow.

I shot a glare at him. “I don’t think Headmistress McGonagall would have paid much attention to what I was doing if you hadn’t bothered to show up.” I threw back.

“Oh, that’s right. Because you’re her favorite, you wouldn’t get into trouble. Would you?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Don’t be absurd, Malfoy. Headmistress McGonagall doesn’t play favorites. She’s always given the punishment my friends and I have deserved for breaking school rules, no matter our good intentions behind them.”

He laughed. “I nearly forgot about the countless times the Golden Trio have nearly been expelled. It’s a miracle you lot haven’t been sent home.”

“I wouldn't have been caught if it were just me.”

He raised an eyebrow as if shocked. “That almost sounded Slytherin of you."

I shrugged. “Maybe. But I ‘m smart enough to know I wouldn’t have survived if it weren’t for them.”

“What's the matter? Granger can’t fend for herself?” He mocked.

“Of course I can. I’m not some damsel in distress. But sometimes I’m too stubborn to back down from a challenge.” I admitted unintentionally.

“Wow. A real confession from you? “ He drawled.

Instead of denying it, I decided to go with it. “Don’t act so surprised. It’s not exactly a secret.”

“Of course it’s not. I just didn’t expect you to admit it. Especially not to me.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

He raised his eyebrow “Are you now?”

I felt warmth creep up my cheeks. I forced my gaze away. I started to fan myself.

“You ok, Granger?” He looked confused.

“Yes. I'm just hot."

He muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Yes you are.' But I'm sure I was nearly hallucinating at that point.

“Is there a reason you keep walking in on me half nude Granger?” He smirked.

His question caught me off guard. “Is there a reason you walk around nearly nude?” I shot back.

He grinned. “Admit it, Granger. You just want me in bed with you.”

I stared at him mouth open; appalled at what he just said. Even though my body seemed to respond to that comment.

He smiled as if he was enjoying himself. “Don’t worry, Granger. Can’t say I blame you. I mean, look at me.” He gestured to himself.

“Get over yourself, Malfoy.” I rolled my eyes.

“I'm sure your past lovers wouldn’t compare to me.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

I turned my head in silence.

“You have had other lovers. Haven’t you?” He pressed.

I didn’t respond.

“You're a virgin. Aren’t you?” His tone turned soft.

I glared at him. I was too stunned to say anything. What was I supposed to do? Confirm it?

“Of course. Miss goody two shoes Granger would be a virgin. Guess those rumors aren’t true.” He shrugged.

“What rumors?” I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled deviously as he finally got my attention. “The ones about you and Krum shagging.”

“What? That’s not true!” I yelled.

“I'm a little surprised. I thought for sure you'd have shagged Weasley or Potter by now. But I’m especially surprised nothing happened with you and Krum.”

I scrunched up my nose. “ I haven’t done anything with Harry or Ron. They're practically my brothers! And as for Krum, we never did anything other than kissed once. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Interesting.” He rubbed his chin as if pondering that thought.

We continued walking in an awkward silence.  
I was so glad when we reached our dorm. I could finally be rid of him and his crude comments, which again, made my body react. Why was this happening to me? When did I turn into some sex-crazed witch?

Draco

I was relieved that Granger was still a virgin. I thought for sure she wasn’t but she just confirmed it. It was also a bad thing because I longed for her to be my first and I hers. But I knew that would never happen; no matter how well my body responded to her. Luckily, she didn’t touch me, or I might have not been able to stop myself.

A while had passed as I was working on homework. I looked at the clock to see what time it was. The clock read eleven fifty. I had ten minutes to get to the dark forest with my father. My heart was racing. I was panicking at what he was going to say. I knew it wouldn’t be good. It never was. I sensed the same thing when he gave me the task of assassinating Headmaster Dumbledore. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be a similar situation. I wouldn’t be able to handle it and therefore, it may cost me my life.

I opened the window and summoned my broom. I threw on my robe and put my hood on to prevent being recognized. I got on my broom and flew down to the dark forest. When I spotted my father, I gently descended down to him.

“Ahh there you are boy.” My father spoke as I neared him.  
He was dressed in his all black robes with his cane tucked to his side. His long, platinum blonde hair hung down past his shoulders.

“What are we meeting for?” I gracefully hopped off my broom before it touched the ground.

“So eager. No ‘Hello father?’” He smiled deviously.

“Let’s just get this over and done with. Now what do you want? Or should I say, what does He want?”

He pointed his cane at my chest “Don't sass me boy. His name is Lord Voldemort. You’d do well to address him respectfully. Especially in front of me.”

I shoved it away and waited for him to continue.

“The reason I’m here is for something the Dark Lord has asked me to do. He wanted me to give this message to you personally. How rewarding is that? You might have potential yet. Especially since you ruined your chances last time. You're lucky to be getting another chance from him, Draco. He could have killed you just as easily." He scowled as if he was disgusted about recalling the event.

“What does he want?” I asked dryly.

“He wants you to do him a favor.” His voice grew colder. A smile crept on his face.

“Of course he does.” I said in an annoyed tone.

"Mind your tone. You’re asking for trouble.” He paused then continued, “He simply wants you to get information about Potter. Find out his weakness. Use it against him. Feel free to torture him but the Dark Lord has asked me not to allow you to kill him. He’d like to do the honors.” He had an evil smile on his face that made my skin crawl. “Oh and if that mudblood gets in your way, kill her.” He waved his hand at the last comment.

My adrenaline began pumping. I felt my fists clench. I've never felt particularly violent. Especially toward my father. But when it came to her, I was willing to do anything to protect her. Even if it meant hurting him or anyone else.

“Oh, don’t tell me you still like her.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not. That would be absurd. I‘ve gotten over her a long time ago. I was a child then.” I snapped.

He smiled. “Good. Then you won’t have any issue with finding out information about Potter.”

“Why doesn’t he just come do it himself?” I asked hoping he’d get frustrated with my questions and leave both her and I alone.

I wished he’d leave her alone for good. But that would never happen. One day, I feared he’d actually try to kill her. That would be the day that I would kill my father. I'd gladly go to Azkaban for that.

“Because he is much too busy for that.” He spat. “You will do this for him. Elsewise, you know the consequences.” He snarled then aparated in a black cloud.

I turned and kicked the nearest stone in frustration. I immediately regretted it when my toes began to sting.

Now what was I to do? I didn’t want to get information about Potter, nor did I want Voldemort to kill him. I may be enemies with him. But I didn’t want him dead. Oh then of course there’s a possibility of Granger being in danger too. What was I to do? If I showed compassion for her, they’d kill her; but even when I’ve hidden it, my father still threatens her.

I flew back up to my room and laid on my bed. I tried shoving my conversation with my father out of my mind. I didn’t need this right now. I had a lot on my plate already.

Somehow, I managed to get through the next day trying to not think about everything that was going on. But I was still stressed to the max. I needed some alone time. It would help me with one of my problems, namely, my sexual frustration.

I skipped dinner and went straight to the head dorm. I left my bedroom door open and began undressing. I figured I would be long done before dinner was over and Granger came back.

Just her name or image of her face crossing my mind had me hard in an instant. I released myself from the restraints of my trousers and finished taking off the rest of my clothes.

I laid down on my bed nude and tucked my right arm behind my head while my left traveled down my body.

I automatically pretended it was Granger. I closed my eyes as I thought about her touching my stomach and working down to my cock. I pictured her grabbing my cock firmly and stroking it up and down like she had done in my many dreams. I imagined her taking me in her mouth and licking me in all the right places.

I swiped the bead of moisture at the tip of my cock. I thought about playing with her perfect breasts and laying her down while she spread her legs so I could see her dripping cunt. I'd insert a few fingers into her arousal. My mouth salivated at the thought of licking her and flicking her clit with my tongue while she squirmed.

Then I’d rub her entrance with the head of my cock before slowly pushing it into her virgin cunt. I imagined how tight and wet she’d feel around me as I moved in and out of her while she moaned loudly as she came.

I felt myself swell until I couldn’t handle it anymore. I released and felt warm semen shoot out of me and land on my stomach.

I laid there panting as my cock pulsed in my hand. I opened my eyes to see the real Granger staring at me; mouth agape in complete shock.

Hermione

I wasn’t that hungry during dinner, so I decided to go to my dorm room early.

As I walked in, I heard something and went over to Malfoy's open dorm.

I froze as I noticed Malfoy was completely nude and laying in his bed with his rather large appendage in his hand; stroking it up and down. I was almost mesmerized. I wanted to force myself away, but I couldn’t. He had been much larger than I anticipated; not that I thought about it much. I had been a little curious when I caught a glimpse of his erection through his trousers the other night.

I continued watching him stroke himself until he grunted and semen poured out of his manhood; landing on his stomach. I should have been disgusted. I should have been yelling at him for leaving the door open. But I wasn’t. I was staring; unable to move. My heart was pounding and an almost unbearable heat was beneath my knickers.

I cursed myself when some animalistic part of me wanted to walk over to him and kiss him fiercely and stroke him before pouncing on top of him.  
What was wrong with me? It was completely unlike me to be thinking about something as scandalous as this but I couldn’t stop it.

“I…ummm…I’m so sorry.” I forced myself to my room with a red face and liquid warmth quickly spreading between my legs.

What was I to do now? Surely, he wouldn’t let this go. He’d just think I’d want him. But in that moment, it wasnt really that far off from the truth.

I’ve heard him boast to his friends about how he was the best lover. Part of me wanted to ask him to take my virginity just to get it over with but was that really what I wanted? I could do better; much better. Merlin, even Seamus Finnigan would be a much better candidate than him.

I banished the thoughts from my mind and tried to sleep. Of course, it didn’t work. I was angry at myself, biology and Malfoy.

I had briefly thought about sex in general when I heard other girls talking about it. I never seemed to get what the big deal about it was. But ever since I first saw him half naked, it awoke some sort of lioness inside of me. Not to mention, it got even worse when I saw him completely naked and stroking himself the way I longed to do. 

The next morning, I awoke exhausted. I hadn't a clue on how long it took me to finally relax and fall asleep, but I felt like I didn’t get much sleep at all.

I pulled myself out of bed and looked at the clock.  
“I overslept! I need to get to class!” I scolded myself as I threw on my robes and ran to the bathroom to brush my hair and apply a little makeup.

I ran to my first class barely in time and took the last seat on the back row next to Ginny.

“Where were you this morning?” Ginny whispered.

“I overslept.” I admitted; while quickly braiding my mane of brown curls.

“Been there.” She nodded in understanding as she dug through her bag. “Here, I saved this for you from breakfast.” She handed me a granola bar and an apple.

“Thank you, Ginny. You're a lifesaver!” I whispered.

"Was there a reason you overslept?" 

"I was restless last night. I couldn't fall asleep."

She looked concerned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. It happens to me occasionally."

She nodded. "I understand."

I too busy talking to Ginny to notice my desk was next Malfoy's. I avoided looking at him. But I could tell he was looking in my direction; watching me while I braided my hair.  
I was embarrassed to think about him hearing our conversation. Even though I kept it vague, I knew he was the reason behind my lack of sleep.

I felt my cheeks turn red while thinking about what I caught him doing yesterday. I adjusted in my seat uncomfortably. I hated how my body reacted to him.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Malfoy quickly adjusting his crotch before looking back to the front of the classroom.

That didn't do anything to ease the ache between my legs.

“Are you ok Hermione? You seem quiet.” Harry asked at lunch.

“Of course. Just tired; that’s all.” I continued playing with my food.

“Why weren’t you here this morning?” Ron asked.

“She overslept." Ginny answered for me.

“Yeah, I’m lucky Ginny was nice enough to smuggle a granola bar and apple for me.”

Harry smiled. “That’s my girlfriend. Always looking out for others." 

Gunny blushed.

As usual, the blokes started talking about quidditch again. Why is it always about that?  
I tuned them out the rest of the lunch period.

I spent the remainder of the day trying to avoid Malfoy as much as possible. It was awkward enough for me to sit in class next to him. I surely didn’t want to face him after what I had witnessed.

After dinner, I got to the head dorm and hoped Malfoy wouldn’t be there, I quickly grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to soak in the bath. I had hoped it’d relieve some tension.

After being in there for a considerable amount of time, the water was beginning to get cold.

Just when I was beginning to get out of the tub, Malfoy barged in.  
I froze. I didn’t know how to react besides putting an arm across my bare breasts and covering and hand over my front. He was frozen too.

His gaze traveled over my body; scanning up and down my naked form. He bit his lip as he watched me.

Something stirred through me. I pressed my legs together to stop the liquid warmth that was spreading between them.

I ran my eyes up and down his body and noticed he was sporting a rather large erection. My mind instantly went back to watching him lay in bed while stroking himself.

The air was thick. I could barely breathe.

“Sorry, Granger" He said almost in a whisper as he kept his gaze on me for a moment longer as if deciding to stay before he walked out of the bathroom.

I stayed where I was. Part of me was glad he left. I wouldn’t have been able to move in that moment. But the other part of me wanted to follow him to his room and shag him senseless.

I stepped out of the tub and dried off. I splashed cool water on my face and went back to my room to hopefully get a better nights rest.

Draco

It took everything in me to walk out of the bathroom. I could see the lust in her eyes and could practically smell her arousal, but I couldn’t bring myself to do anything. Even if she wanted it. I may have teased her about it but I wouldn't actually follow through. Not only do I respect her and would want to win her the proper way, but I also don’t deserve her. I've been nothing but mean to her these past years. Even if it was all an act. If I ever got the courage to tell her, she wouldn’t see it that way. She'd never know how I truly felt. She wouldn't understand how much she crosses my mind every minute of the day or how I silently watch her with her friends just to see her laugh or smile. She'd never know about my hopes and dreams for the future and that she was involved in every scenario in my head I've ever come up with. No matter what, she was always there. But I could never tell her any of it; not that she'd believe it even if she knew.  
I vowed to protect her, and I would keep my word. I needed to keep her off my father's radar. I need him to believe she means nothing to me, so he won't feel tempted to kill her even more so than he already desires.  
I would just have to keep my distance. As physically and emotionally painful as it was for me to do so, I desperately needed to. I couldn’t let myself get that close to losing control again. Next time, I might not be able to stop myself and then we'd have a real problem.

I sighed in frustration and forced myself to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very long wait. I haven't given up on this story. I still have a lot more chapters I'm working on, so don't fret! My editor has been super busy lately so, I made the decision to edit this chapter myself. Please bare with me as it might not be perfect, but hopefully I will be updating a little more regularly now.  
> I appreciate your patience!  
> Happy reading my dears! :)

Hermione

A few weeks had passed since my multiple embarrassing encounters with Malfoy.  
I was trying to avoid getting into another unfortunate situation with him. For some reason, my self control seemed to slowly slip away in those moments where we were both left vulnerable. That was never a good thing. Especially when it involved someone like him. Not that I ever would let anything happen; given the opportunity.  
Sure, he may have gotten a reaction out of me. But, it’d probably be that way with any guy. I had to face the fact that as much as I hate it, I’m still a teenage girl with hormones raging just as badly as it does with the boys. I decided it was better to avoid him altogether.

Unfortunately, It was almost our rotation to patrol the hallways at curfew for our head duties which meant I had to face Malfoy again. That would definitely be awkward.

During my time avoiding him, I’ve spent countless hours in the library. I’m certain that I’ve read nearly all the books twice. Some of them were informational. Others, were simply for fun.

I awoke early one morning and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. I noticed none of my friends had arrived yet so I took the opportunity to finish my work from the previous night. I’ve had more than enough time to not only complete all of my assignments, but also extra credit. Some of the professors were running out of extra credit assignments to give to me. 

I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up to see Neville and Luna hand in hand. He walked her to the Ravenclaw table next to ours and kissed her forehead gently.

She smiled up at him as he bid her farewell.  
I watched them in awe as they gazed into each other’s eyes. They looked so in love and I couldn’t be happier for them. 

All of my friends had someone special. Besides Neville and Luna, Harry had been dating Ginny Weasley since last year and Ron just began dating Lavender Brown this year.

Although, I found myself sometimes wondering what it’d be like to have somebody special to spend time with; to study together or walk one another to our classes. 

If I were to find the perfect wizard for me, he’d have to meet the requirements on my list.

Number one, he’d have to be smart. I love Ron and Harry but I need someone to be on my level and to hold an intellectual conversation with and the only person that was apparently as close to being as intelligent as I am just so happens to be the one person I despise most.  
Two, he must love to read as much as I do.  
Three, He would be confident and sure of himself, but not cocky.  
Four, He would be a gentleman who loved and cherished me and would not take me for granted.  
And number five, the most important quality; he must accept me being muggle-born. My family means everything to me. I wouldn’t trade that for anything. Maybe he would even be muggle-born too. Or a Half-blood. And if it weren’t for the blood prejudice, I’d even date a pure-blood. But, most likely, any pure-blood wizard would be too concerned about tainting his bloodline to ever care about someone like me. 

Having a boyfriend would be nice. But wizards are nothing but a distraction. I’m perfectly content with it just being Crookshanks and I.

“Doing homework? “ Neville took his seat next to me; pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Of course. I need to get a good grade.” I smiled at him.

He chuckled. “Isn’t that extra credit work?”

“Of course. I finished all of my other assignments.” I shrugged. 

“Could you do mine? “ He joked. 

I laughed. “Even if I was willing to cheat for you, you could never go through with it.”

He shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Just then, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender all showed up and joined Neville and I at the Gryffindor table. 

“And when I was beginning to think you’d gone mad for not doing your schoolwork during meals, here you are." Ron said as he sat down across from me. 

I was about to say something when Lavender spoke up. 

“Oh leave her alone, Ronald. At least she’s passing all her classes.”

I was surprised yet grateful to her for defending me.

“Are you failing a class? “ I asked him curiously. 

“Not exactly, but Headmistress McGonagall suggested I work harder to get my grades up.” Ron admitted shyly. 

“I told you I could help you. If only you’d let me.”

“I’ll be ok. I’ll just pay more attention in class and take better notes. That should help.”

“It will if you stick to it.” I replied.

“I will. Lavender said she’d help me.” He smiled at her fondly.

“Good luck with him.” I turned to Lavender and laughed.

She laughed in response.

Ron eyed us in annoyance.

I turned to Harry and Ginny who were silently eating but listening to the conversation. “So how about you, Harry? How are you doing in class? “

He looked up from his plate and pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger. “Very well, surprisingly. Ginny and I are both in the same potions class so we’ve been studying together and it’s helped a lot. “ 

She smiled at him.

“Good. I’m proud of you.” I said.

He grinned. “Thanks.”

We all silently ate for a while before Neville broke the silence “So are you ready for the Quidditch season to start?”

“Here we go again.” I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

“Of course. It’s a little sad to think this could be my last year. That is, if I get accepted into the Auror program at the Ministry of Magic.” Harry responded. 

“They’d be mad not to let you into the Auror program! You're the boy who lived for Merlin’s sake!” exclaimed Neville. 

Harry shrugged. “But I don’t want them to accept me because of that. I want to be accepted because I worked hard enough to prove myself worthy.”

“They'll accept you simply because of you. Ginny wrapped her arm around his and rest her head on his shoulder. “Besides, you’re great with dueling spells.”

He kissed the top of her head in response. “Thank you, darling.”

As my friends were chatting, I glanced up. My eyes landed on Malfoy who was already looking at me. I didn’t know how to feel with him staring at me. He sure did it a lot. What could it mean? He wasn’t giving me an answer so I could only assume it wasn’t good. But with our previous awkward meetings, I could probably take a guess. 

I shook my head angrily. Of course that’s all he wants. He has a reputation for that after all. He probably thinks he can manipulate me into sleeping with him. He's seriously mental if he believes i'd fall for it. I may be going through similar changes in my hormones, but at least I have the decency to keep it to myself. 

As I was sitting in my last class, Astronomy, I heard a familiar voice come into the room. My body recoiled in response.

I turned around to see Malfoy with a note in hand talking to Professor Sinistra.

I immediately started to feel uneasy. He’s not in this class. Why is he here? There’s no way he’d be joining this class this late in the semester.

Malfoy and Professor Sinistra finished up their conversation and he turned to walk in my direction.  
I had an empty chair next to me and I hoped that there was another. I risked a glance behind me and noticed the classroom was full. 

Perfect. Just what I needed. 

“Looks like you won’t be getting rid of me so soon.” Malfoy sat down next to me. 

I shot him a glare.

He smirked at me in response. 

Class began and I started taking notes; trying to ignore him. I could feel him staring at me but I pretended not to notice; no matter how uneasy it made me feel. I was hoping he’d give up if I didn’t react.

Eventually he shifted his gaze to the front of the room and I sighed in relief as I went back to focusing on taking notes and listening to Professor Sinistra. 

Draco

With my new schedule and a handwritten note from the Headmistress in hand, I walked into the Astronomy classroom I had gotten into the wrong class by accident. I knew my father would put up a fuss, so I handled it myself and talked to Headmistress McGonagall about switching to Astronomy like I had originally selected. The class had been full at the beginning of the semester but somebody dropped the class recently, so she agreed to let me switch as long as I made up for the assignments I had missed.

I scanned the classroom and saw Granger in the front row. The last seat available was of course right next to her.

Just what I needed. I had been trying to avoid her for the past few weeks so I wouldn’t be tempted by her. It didn’t help that I still thought about her nearly every second of every day. I just didn’t want to risk being near her. How long could I keep this up before she or anybody else caught on?

I walked up to Professor Sinistra and set the note from the Headmistress on her desk. 

“What’s this?” she asked in a hushed tone. 

“I got put into a different class by accident. Headmistress McGonagall allowed me to switch since you now have an open spot.” I whispered back. 

She scanned the note and shuffled through her papers to check before looking up at me. “It appears I do have an empty spot. Welcome, Mr Malfoy. I assume that Headmistress McGonagall explained to you that you would need to make up your missed assignments?”

I nodded.

“Then, I strongly suggest a tutor from this class to help you catch up.”

“A tutor?” I huffed. “Excuse me Professor, I’m not sure you’re aware of this, but I'm Head Boy. I think I can manage a little make-up work.”

She glared at me. “I don’t care who you are. This is a difficult class. All the information I went over is critical. You need a tutor.”

“But, Professor.. “

“No but's. I can speak to your father if you’d like me to.” She threatened as she raised her voice slightly.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. I think I can manage on my own.”

“You don’t understand, Mr Malfoy. You are several weeks behind. You won’t pass this class if you don’t get a tutor.”

I sighed and nodded. “Fine.” 

“Excellent. Now, please take your seat.

I turned and headed toward the desk next to Granger.

Throughout class, I tried to think of something other than Granger. My mind went to the burden of the task my father had given me weeks ago. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I didn’t know what to do. I was angry and scared. The worst part about it was even if I wanted to, I couldn’t talk to anybody about it. Nobody understood me or the kind of pressure I was put under. 

To add to that, I was now sitting next to the one girl my heart desired. Being so close to her again made my heart skip a beat. She smelled so familiar, like home. And I noticed things about her that no one else would notice. For example, like how she kept her hair. It still was as thick of a mane as it had always been. But, she kept it more tame in the recent years. My fingers itched to run through her long, loose brown curls that framed her face.  
Another thing I noticed was the little quirks she had like the way her eyebrows would furrow while she was trying to concentrate on an exam. Or, the way she whisper to herself as she studied.  
I particularly loved the way she bit her lip when she was embarrassed or contemplating something. 

I tried forcing my eyes away to focus on what the Professor was teaching but I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to cuddle her and inhale that familiar scent as my lips gently touched hers. I’d be content with her being in my arms.

Suddenly, my innocent thoughts turned to the dreams that would play in my head every night. I felt myself growing by the second as thought about going from out steamy snogging session to her grinding herself on top of me. I tried to banish the thought from my mind but I couldn’t stop. It was like I was in a trance. I was powerless when it came to her. 

Class eventually ended. I was relieved. I covered myself with my robe and got up to leave before anyone noticed. 

“Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, a word?”

Shit. Just what I needed.

I turned back to the classroom; still trying to conceal my throbbing erection in my trousers.

Hermione

As class ended, I was excited to finally be free from sitting next to Malfoy. I almost felt smothered by him with all of his looks. They seemed desperate and full of desire and lust. If he did want to shag me, I couldn’t understand why. After all, his family is so against my blood status that I assumed he didn’t want anything to do with someone like me at all. Then again, if he’s as horny as I think he is, he probably shags anything with two legs and a vagina.

No matter what reason may be for his staring, I need to be careful. I didn’t get the sense that I was immediate danger. Just that he was a horny bastard who couldn’t keep it in his knickers. But, considering the family he’s from, I couldn’t rule out the possibility that this wasn’t part of something much more sinister. He may not have a dark mark, but he could be on his way to getting one.

“Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, a word?”

Great. And just when I was getting ready to leave her class.

“Of course.” I smiled as I walked toward her desk.

Malfoy followed behind me; shifting uncomfortably. 

She turned to me. “As you might have noticed, Mr. Malfoy has joined our class.” She looked at him briefly to acknowledge him. 

I nodded. 

She looked back at me and continued. “He will need to make up all the assignments he’s missed for the class if he wants to pass and I strongly suggested he get a tutor.”

“I agree. There’s a lot of material that he’s missed. It’d certainly benefit him. “ I kept my eyes on the Professor; trying to sound as professional as I could.

What did this conversation have to do with me? Unless… 

“I’m so glad you agree because I wanted to recommend you to be tutor his since you're the top student in my class.” She looked at Malfoy who looked like he was going to be sick.

Oh Merlin no. I scowled at him while she wasn’t looking. 

She looked back at me. “Well, what do you say?”

“I…uhh…well…” I stammered.

“Not that you need it, but I will give you extra credit if you help him.”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty busy lately.”

“Please, Ms. Granger. I really need your help.”

I chewed on my lip. “I guess I could squeeze him into my schedule.” I forced a smile.

“Oh thank you so much!” She smiled then turned to Malfoy. “You can turn in your assignments to me as you finish them. I will meet with you during a free hour so you can make up the quizzes you've missed.”

He nodded. “Of course. Thank you, Professor.”  
“You two are dismissed.”

Malfoy and I walked out of the classroom next to each other.

I shot him a glance.

He glared back before rushing down the hallway.

I sighed a breathe of relief. At least he didn’t like this anymore than I did. 

Luckily, it was now my free hour so I decided to go to the library.

As I entered, the familiar comforting smell of books washed over me. It felt like home here. This was where I could truly relax.

I scanned the aisles to see if there were any books I didn’t recognize. It was probably useless considering the amount of time I had spent here in the last few weeks.

As I was in the history section, a title on the third shelf caught my eye. It read ‘A History of Magical Prophecies in the Wizarding World’ by: ‘Merlin’.  
My eyes widened. I had never seen this book before. Had it always been there and I never noticed?

As I reached for the book, I almost felt a little bit of electricity like the book itself was magical. This book belonged to Merlin, after all. Anything here was possible.

I opened the book and started skimming the pages. It seemed to be some sort of personal record of prophecies written by Merlin. He explained that he wrote the prophecies based on what he had seen in his visions of the future. 

Some of his predictions dated up to almost five thousand years ago. A lot of them even listed when the prophecies eventually came to pass and what happened as proof of his magical ability. Merlin was truly an all powerful wizard.

According to one of his first entries, wizards and witches during that time wanted to befriend muggles and wanted to share our side of the world in hopes that they would be accepting.  
Merlin tried to reason with them and told them of a vision he had. Unfortunately, they didn’t believe him. People had laughed at him; calling him crazy.  
But, as Merlin had anticipated, the news about the wizarding world didn’t go as planned. 

Muggles feared us and wanted us dead because they believed magic was one of the devils’ tools. War broke out and blood was shed from both sides. The surviving witches and wizards were forced to cast obliviate on all of the remaining muggles so they wouldn’t remember what was said about our world. We had to go into hiding after that to protect themselves.

Interestingly enough, every one hundred years, history repeated itself which Merlin also predicted. The witches and wizards from the previous century had long died off, except Merlin, who had exceptional powers to make himself live longer. It was the same chain of events, just different century. Somebody would get the idea to tell the muggles of our secret, Merlin warned them but it happened again anyway. Then of course, the muggles refused to believe such deranged ideas and war broke out again. That prophecy was said to repeat itself until the end of time unless somehow, peace was brought between the two worlds. But that would take a miracle. 

The last time history repeated itself was nearly one hundred years ago. If my calculations were correct, it is expected to happen again within the next fifty years. 

I paused. I couldn’t imagine what it would be like for our secret to get out now. Especially with Voldemort growing stronger. Not only would our lives be at stake, but so would the lives of muggles. Some pure-bloods like the Malfoys didn’t care about them. But I did. I grew up in a muggle town. My family and friends are muggles. I couldn’t fathom to imagine the sort of danger they’d be in. They had no magical powers to defend themselves should something bad happen.

My eyes started to well up at the thought of it. I pushed the thought away and continued reading other entries to see if there were some way to bring peace and to stop it from happening again. 

I figured I must have been reading for a few hours when my eyes grew tired. I had already missed dinner and I was beginning to feel exhausted. I was about to stop when I came upon some prophecies that sounded familiar. It stated that there would be an evil wizard who wanted power and would kill many to get it. All who knew of him would fear him and would not speak of his name. That obviously had to be Voldemort.

I read on. It talked about a family that would be torn apart. A father who was killed by the very same evil wizard and a mother who would risk her life for her infant to be saved. The child would survive but be cursed for the rest of his life with a scar. It said all would know the child’s name and honor him for the miracle of conquering death and the most powerful evil wizard of his time calling him ‘the boy who lived’. Now, obviously that was Harry. 

I read at the bottom of the prophecy to find Dumbledore’s handwriting. He wrote about proving to be a witness of such an event and that he himself handed the child over to the only remaining family the boy had left. 

As I read on, I stumbled upon another prophecy that caught my attention; one that had yet to be fulfilled.

It stated that there would be a final battle between good and evil. The evil wizard as mentioned above (a.k.a. Voldemort) would be leading the dark side. That much, I had knew.

The next part was what baffled me. It was said that a young witch from the light side and a young wizard from the dark side would fall in love and bring peace between the two sides. But in order to do that, they would have to fight in the final battle against the dark wizard (Voldemort) and defeat him.

Voldemort had been going after Harry all these years but according to this prophecy, his real enemies lied within this couple that was destined to defeat him.

As I read on, it said that the pair would fight side by side with the young man who survived the attack from the wizard as an infant (Harry).  
And that during the final battle, one would die but it would bring together the wizarding and human worlds.  
Although, It was unclear as to who had to die. I hope it wouldn’t be Harry. Not after everything he’d been through.

But who was this destined pair? Did they know it was them? Did Voldemort know of his new enemies? 

Dumbledore indicated a lot of which I knew; that the powerful wizard was Voldemort and that the child was Harry Potter. But, next to the destined pair, he wrote a question mark. He had several names that were written down and crossed out. I didn’t recognize any of the names he had written down but I knew he was trying to figure out who they were. I assumed he had planned to help prepare them for the final battle. Unfortunately, he died before getting the chance to solve the mystery.

Did Headmistress McGonagall know? Did Professor Dumbledore tell her about this book before he died? 

I wanted to ask her. For some strange reason, I felt like it was my duty to find the destined pair and help prepare them.

The final battle had to be coming soon. The timeline made sense. Voldemort was growing with power, especially since his enemy Albus Dumbledore was now dead.

I packed up my things and took the book to Madam Pince’s desk to check out. 

She adjusted her reading glasses to look at the title. “Well, that’s odd. ” She whispered then looked up at me “Where did you get this? “

“I found it on the fifth aisle on the third shelf. I didn’t recognize it either but it looked interesting.” I whispered back. 

“Are you sure you didn’t get it from the restricted section, Ms. Granger? “ She narrowed her eyes at me.

“Of course not. I can show you exactly where I got it, if you’d like.”

She nodded and rose from her chair “Please do.”

I walked over to the exact section I described to her and pointed to the empty spot I had gotten it from. “I found it right there.”

She nodded. “Well the placement certainly makes sense but I don’t recall ever seeing this book. Curious. But of course I trust you, Ms. Granger.” She paused and lowered her voice even though we were already in hushed tones. “Ms. Granger, where did you learn to read this text?”

I looked at her; stumped. “What do you mean?”

“The text of an ancient language. Where did you learn to read it?” 

“I’ve never read any ancient languages, Madam Pince.” I looked at her confused. 

Her eyes widened. “Ms. Granger, this book is written in an ancient language and you are saying it appears to you in English?”

I looked at the book that was very clearly in English. “This is in an ancient text? That’s not possible.” I paused; thinking. “Unless it’s a rare magical book I’ve read about. According to my research, these books appear as an ancient, indecipherable text to all except a select few. It appears to those few in their language.” I furrowed my eyebrows; trying to think. 

“What is it? “Madam Pince asked. 

“Why me? What does Merlin possibly want me to know? “ 

“That is for you to figure out. Unfortunately, the book appears to me in the ancient text so I cannot help you. But, maybe Headmistress McGonagall can. She should be informed about it this book anyway, but maybe she can help you.”

“I had already planned on taking it to her. It seemed like the right thing to do. “

She smiled. “Good. You’re a very wise witch, indeed. It’s no wonder Merlin trusted you to read his book.”

I smiled. “Thank you, Madam Pince.”

She nodded and turned on her heel to go back to her desk. 

I carefully put the book inside my schoolbag and walked out of the library. 

Maybe Merlin just wanted me to help bring together the destined couple? But they’re destined. They’d find each other anyway. 

I thought harder. 

Or maybe I’m supposed to warn others about the final battle and prepare them. That has to be it.

I got to the dorm and went to my room just before curfew. 

I will surely have to talk to Headmistress McGonagall about it. But, for now, I needed to get some sleep.

“Goodnight Crookshanks.” I reached down to pet him before crawling into bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter as promised. I'll try to update every week or two; depending on my schedule. 
> 
> This chapter has also been edited by me,  
> as my editor is rather busy these days. So, there might be a few errors that I've missed, even with combing through the whole story carefully several dozen times.
> 
> On that note, please feel free to comment. I'd like some feedback. All I ask is that it is kept  
> professional (constructive criticism if necessary.) No need for mean, nasty comments. Thank you! Please enjoy! (:

Draco

After what had happened in Astronomy class, I decided to skip dinner and go for a relaxing ride on my broom. It always helped to clear my head which is exactly what I needed at the moment. 

Between my conversation with my father and trying to hide my feelings for Granger, I was more than stressed out. Especially since both issues involved her in one way or another. 

It’s bad enough we share a dorm. I haven’t seen much of her there lately but, we still share a lot of classes together. In class was where I needed to focus the most and I couldn’t when she was around, or even when she wasn’t around for that matter. 

There was also our Head duties which required us to work together and to top it all off, she’s now my tutor. 

Of course there’s also the fact that she caught me with my cock in my hand a few weeks back. I have been trying to avoid her since then. I assumed she was doing the same. We’d have to face each other eventually and thanks to our Head duties, it would be a lot sooner than I was comfortable with. 

I went out onto the castle grounds and stood with my hand out. 

“Accio Broom." I said clearly.

Suddenly, my broom flew into my hand within seconds. Then, I was in the air flying around Hogwarts. 

I loved how glorious the school looked at night. The castle was a sight to behold with the moon and the stars shining brightly in the darkness. The castle itself was resting on the cliff above the water; nestled next to the forest. It looked like something out of a painting.

I often went on a ride when I felt the need to get away; to clear my thoughts and just be in the present. 

I guided my broom by the lake and admired the way the moon shone in the reflection of the water. It was peaceful. As I hovered above the water, I reached out my hand to drag it across the lake. I peered into the deep blue waters to see fish that were swimming close to the surface. 

After about an hour of flying, I flew back to the Quidditch arena to put my broom away.

When I got back to the dorm, I went to the shower to relax my muscles. The stress I've been feeling lately hasn't been too kind on my body or my mind. 

Luckily, the broom ride had done well to keep me from my thinking. And now that I wasn’t distracted, my thoughts came rushing back. I tried pushing them away. But, it was useless.

What would I do about my situation with my task I was given? I couldn’t hand out Potter to Voldemort. I don't particularly like the bloke but I don't wish him to be hurt or killed. Then again, if I didn’t do anything, I'd be killed and then Potter would likely die anyway.

With all the meetings held at Malfoy Manor, I heard talk about a war coming. I didn’t know the details on Voldemort's plan other than with Potter but, I knew the war would be soon. Should I warn somebody? I don’t want to be marked for a traitor. Surely that would lead to my death and then who would protect Granger? Not that she needed to be protected. She was perfectly capable of defending herself. But, I didn't trust anyone but me to watch over her.

I feel stuck. I don’t want anyone to suffer from my actions. But no matter what I decided, it seemed like someone would get hurt either way. What am I supposed to do? 

After my shower, I flopped onto my bed in frustration. I tried to get my mind off of that and onto something more pleasant.

Not surprisingly, I started thinking about Granger. It helped ease the tension from my father but now I had other issues.

I groaned as I felt the blood rush to my cock; making it twitch with life. I craved to touch her; to feel her soft skin pressed intimately against mine. I don’t know how long it’d be before I couldn’t resist her anymore. But, I’d fight this as long as I could.

Shoving my thoughts aside, I went to the common room to focus on homework. 

Not too long after I sat down at the table, Granger appeared through the portrait entrance. I looked at her briefly before going back to my homework. 

The heat inside me flared to life again. It took everything in me not to push her up against the wall again. 

She let out a sigh. I couldn’t tell if it was annoyance, frustration or something entirely different. 

“Seriously Granger, if you want me that bad, all you have to do is ask.” I teased; partially hoping she’d take me up on my offer even though I knew she wouldn't. 

Her cheeks immediately went pink. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something before she snapped her it shut and turned on her heel to go to her dorm room.

That ended up backfiring on me. Vivid images appeared into my mind of her and I. I’m glad she walked away because I couldn’t move without her noticing how tight my pants suddenly became.

Later, we had to patrol the hallways. The whole time, neither of us spoke. It was as if both of us were lost in our own thoughts.

Sine she was right next to me, I tried my best to think of other things besides her. It definitely proved hard to do. 

Our silent walk was the most awkward, agonizing encounter that I’ve had with her. Even then, I didn’t mind it. I enjoyed spending time with her. But, it only seemed awkward at first. After that, it was peaceful. 

Hermione

It had been very hard to focus lately. I couldn’t stop thinking about Malfoy, of all people. It was like images of his face and body were permanently engraved into my mind. 

His suggestive comments weren’t helping either. Like the one he said earlier about desperately wanting him. If only he knew the truth. Even then, he was joking. He'd never be serious about that. Malfoy's only goal has always been to get a reaction out of me. Nothing more.

I never had trouble concentrating like this before. Merlin, what’s wrong with me?

Images of all our previous meetings kept repeating over and over in my head. From the way he teased me to the countless times I've seen him half nude. Then of course the one time I saw him fully nude. It all made me crave him in a way that I never have before.

I sighed in frustration.

Is this how normal teenage witches and wizards feel? If so, why now? Why hadn't I felt it before? And for Godric's sake, why Malfoy? I didn’t have this reaction to anybody but him.

Our patrol together was completely silent and awkward. I felt a little embarrassed because of my previous thoughts but, I wouldn't let it show. Then, somehow those feelings melted away. All that was left was something neutral; almost calm in a way. It was strange but I didn’t question it. In that moment, my brain stopped overthinking. I was just enjoying the walk. I think he was too. He seemed relaxed. I had never seen him like that before. As much as I hated to admit it, he wasn't that bad to be around when he was quiet like that. It was weird not to hear his insults or provocative comments and I was grateful for that. 

After the patrol, all the thoughts came rushing back. I spent the night tossing and turning while thinking about Malfoy and the prophecy book. 

There wasn’t much I could do to stop the thoughts about Malfoy. And as for the book, I needed to talk to McGonagall soon. I meant to talk to her today but I got distracted.

When it was morning, I felt like I hardly slept but, I still pulled myself out of bed anyway. 

When I got to the Great Hall, all of my friends were already there. In fact, nearly the entire school was there. Clearly, I had slept in a little. At least I didn’t oversleep again and nearly miss class like I did last time.

“Hermione” Ron greeted me. 

I nodded in greeting and sat down quietly next to Neville.

Neville eyed me “Are you ok Hermione? “

He was truly a sweet friend. He always was checking up on us to make sure we were ok. I appreciated that in him. Ron and Harry were totally oblivious to my feelings.

“Yeah. Just a little tired is all.” I said honestly. I wasn’t going to mention my lack of sleep being due to a certain blonde Slytherin and a prophecy book that not many know about. So, I left it at that.

“You can’t tell me you've been stressing about school.” Ron joked. 

I shrugged. “Just because I like school and do all of my assignments, doesn’t mean I don’t get stressed. But that’s not the issue. I just simply didn’t get much sleep last night."

“What’s got you bothered?” Ron asked.

“Womanly issues." I answered quickly; trying not to smile. It was the only way I knew to shut them up.

It wasn’t exactly a lie. I was going through womanly issues. More specifically, crazed hormone womanly issues that included me drooling over none other than my mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy.

All the boys nearly choked on their food after I said that. I tried so hard not to laugh. 

“Would you like to hear about it?” I asked; knowing in fact, they wouldn’t.

Ron cleared his throat. “No, that’s ok.” 

Ginny nearly spit out her pumpkin juice laughing.

Lavender covered her mouth giggling. 

I smiled and began eating again. My friends were quick to change the subject but I didn’t pay attention to what they were saying. 

I tried to keep my focus on them. When that didn’t work, I tried thinking about school and even the prophecy book. Anything to keep me from thinking about him.

Before I knew it, my first class was nearly over. I looked over my neatly written notes. I loved charms class so, I almost didn’t have much time to think about anything else. Almost. Even that didn’t help much to distract me.

My next class I had with Malfoy. I struggled concentrating at first. It didn’t help that he kept looking at me, which in turn stirred my desire for him. I mentally cursed myself. 

I was starving by lunchtime since I didn't eat much of my breakfast. I couldn't think of anything else other than food.

Draco

After having my last class with her Granger, it made it difficult to concentrate on my pop quiz the professor decided to give out. I barely passed. 

Luckily, she wasn’t in my next class which would make it easier to focus; or so I had hoped.  
I still thought about her but she wasn't present so it made it slightly easier to push her out of my thoughts long enough to finish class.

Then, I was onto my last class which was charms with Professor Flitwick. I was glad it was nearly the end of the day.

“Mr. Malfoy, could I speak with you? “ Professor Flitwick asked after class had ended. 

I slowly walked towards his desk hoping there wasn’t an issue. I couldn’t afford to get in trouble. “Yes Professor?” 

“Headmistress McGonagall sent me a message. She would like to see you in her office before dinner. It’s about your Head duties.”

I nodded in relief “Thank you, Professor.”

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy.” He went back to his desk to grading papers.

I walked into McGonagall’s transfiguration classroom where I spotted Granger talking to the professor at the front of the room.

McGonagall turned to me as I entered. “Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I’m glad you could join us.” She smiled as I walked toward the both of them.

I kept my focus on her instead of Granger. 

“I suppose you’d like to know why I called you both here.” She said as I stopped in front of her and Granger.

We both remained silent. 

She smiled then continued “It is tradition for the Head Girl and Head Boy to plan the ball that will take place right before Christmas break. It is your jobs to plan the decorations, the menu and of course select music.” She paused “I expect you both to be a part of the planning and put your best efforts forward. “

Granger nodded “I will do my best, Headmistress.”

I nodded in agreement. “Me too."

“Excellent. I can’t wait to see what you put together.” McGonagall turned to walk back to her office before turning back to us. “Oh and it is also tradition for the Head Boy and Head Girl to attend the dance as each other’s dates.” She smiled then added “I hope that isn't a problem." She glanced between the two of us. 

I went to protest but Granger must have caught on because she cleared her throat and glared at me when I met her eyes. So, I kept quiet. 

Granger turned back to her and nodded. “Of course not, Headmistress McGonagall. We wouldn't want to break tradition." She glared at me again before adding. "We’ll attend together.” 

I nodded in agreement.

“Great. I shall see you two at the ball.” She walked back to her office. 

Granger glanced at me once more as she walked out of the room.

At first, I wasn’t sure what to feel about having to plan and attend the ball with Granger. I guess I was grateful to be attending with her. That way, I’d at least get one dance with her. I just wished it wasn’t forced. Furthermore, I was shocked that she accepted rather than protested going with me. But, she does like to suck up to the professors after all. Still, I can imagine that she isn’t exactly thrilled about it either. 

Hermione

Before Malfoy had shown up, I had asked Headmistress McGonagall about the prophecy book. She had told me something similar to what I had explained to Madam Pince.

According to her, the book had indeed wanted me to find it. It became available to me for a reason. She believed it was because it wanted me to find the destined couple and prepare them as well as prepare others for the final battle. She told me it was because I was smart and used my skills well to help save my friends on many occasions; no matter what.

When I asked her how I would find the couple, she mentioned something about that she thought they had to be within the school. It made sense that way. She thought they might possibly in two different houses. Most likely opposites.

I hadn’t a clue how to find this couple or how I was expected to prepare them when I found them but, I had hoped it'd come to me when the time came. 

After our private meeting, Malfoy had joined us and the Headmistress had talked about the ball.

I was still a little in shock from what she had told us. She expected us to not only plan the ball, but attend it together as well. 

I knew Malfoy was going to argue and I didn't want to dissapoint her, so I agreed. He, surprisingly was smart enough to keep quiet and not get us into trouble. 

“Hello all." I greeted my friends at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall after my meeting.

Ron jumped and nearly choked on his food.  
“Sorry…” I said; feeling a little guilty. 

“It’s ok. I’m alright” he said after he took a drink. “Why did you and Malfoy show up to dinner at the same time?” he narrowed his eyes.

I ignored the way my stomach flopped at that comment. "We were both talking to Headmistress McGonagall. She wanted to meet with us to let us know that as Head Boy and Head Girl, we are to plan the Christmas ball.” I shrugged; hoping no one noticed my hesitation. 

“I nearly forgot about that! That sucks you have to plan it. But I’m sure you’ll do great.” Harry said.

“Are you going to ask somebody to go with you ot are you going to wait for a boy to ask you?” Ginny asked.

“Actually..." I sighed in frustration. "McGonagall wants us to go together too. She said it’s tradition for the Head Boy and Head Girl to attend together.” 

“That’s bloody ridiculous!” Ron spat.

“I know. But I can’t exactly do anything about it.” I shrugged. “I guess it’s better than going alone. I wouldn’t have anyone to go with anyway.”

“Do you hear yourself, Hermione?” Harry responded. 

“I know. I sound crazy.” I laughed. “But there’s no reason to get upset about it. McGonagall expects us not to break tradition. What was I supposed to do? Tell ner no?"

“Doesn’t she understand what he’s done to you? To us?” Ron said; enraged.

“She does, actually. She told me when I talked to her about moving dorms at the beginning of the school year. She said she hoped we’d set aside our differences and be civil.”

“Be civil, my arse!” Ron yelled.

“I know. Look, I’m not happy about it either but there’s no point arguing it.”

Ron grumbled something that sounded similar to ‘Stupid bloody ferret.’

The truth was, I wasn’t sure what I felt about going to the dance with Malfoy. On the one hand, it was terrible to have to be planning a dance with him. That in itself was torture. I would most likely be doing all the work. But, on the other hand, it was nice to be guaranteed a date. It was agonizing to wait to be asked. In the past, I had attended by myself because I was never asked. I was too nervous to ask anyone. Other than in my fourth year when Victor Krum asked me, I had never had a date to a dance.  
It was also very scary to think about going to a dance with him. I wasn’t sure how I’d feel during the moment since my hormones have been all over the place lately. I didn’t want it to interfere and blindside me from seeing the person he truly was.

“Hey, Hermione, the girls and I were talking about a sleepover this weekend in my dorm. What do you say? Are you in?” Ginny piped up.

“Actually, that’d be nice. I’m in.” I smiled excited to have a girls night. 

“Great!” she squealed. “I love sleepovers! We should invite Luna too. I’ll ask Headmistress McGonagall if she can stay the night in our dorm. “

“That sounds great!” I smiled.

“We could even go to Hogsmeade.” Ginny suggested. 

“I’d love that!” I agreed. 

“Hey! What about us?” Ron asked.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, Ron. You guys can meet us there.” Ginny said.

“I'd love that.” Harry smiled as he grabbed Ginny's hand.

“Sounds good to me.” Neville agreed.

We all ate as we chatted about our plans to go to Hogsmeade together.

After dinner, I walked back to the dorm and nearly ran into Malfoy, who was on his way out of the bathroom.

I jumped and let out a rather embarrassing girly scream.

“A bit jumpy are we, Granger?” he teased.

Desire stirred through me. If it wasn’t bad enough that it didn’t take much to get my body to respond, he was only wearing bottoms with no shirt. Not to mention, he had just showered. I could tell by the way his body was wet and he smelled like sandalwood. It was familiar. For a moment, I got caught up in my senses and realized I had been staring at him.

“I just didn’t expect you here. That’s all.” I shrugged; gulping in a mixture of fear and desire. I slowly inched toward my bedroom door.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” His voice turned from teasing to husky.

I was shocked at his sudden apology and the new tone to his voice. “Oh umm… it’s ok.” I leaned my back against the door with my hand on the doorknob.

Suddenly, I accidentally turned the doorknob and fell back.

It all happened so fast. I was falling one minute. Then the next, he was directly in front of me. Suddenly, his arms were around me; catching me before I hit the ground. 

His strong arms burned into me like an electric current. I was frozen for a moment in time as I was pressed up against his bare skin. My heart began pounding so loudly that I thought he'd hear it. 

His eyes met mine as he was holding me. And for the first time, I noticed his grey eyes didn’t seem hostile like they had in the past. They were gentle.

Underneath his eyes were slightly dark and baggy like he hadn’t slept much recently. His face had small creases in his skin like he had spent a lot of time worrying.

In that moment, I didn’t think if him as Draco Malfoy, the spoiled brat that tortured my friends and I. Instead, I thought of him as a normal person. A person with issues like we all had. He just seemed to conceal it better. Or maybe, I just hadn’t paid much attention.

His eyes drifted from my eyes down to my lips. My heart seemed to stop. For just a moment, I considered kissing him.

But, I knew better not to give in. No matter how tempting it may be. I cleared my throat awkwardly and pulled away from his grasp.

He was still looking into my eyes as if he were searching for something before clearing his throat as if he were snapping himself out of a trance.

“I’d better get to bed.” I said after several heartbeats of silence.

“Goodnight, Granger.” He slightly bowed his head then disappeared to his room. 

“Goodnight.” I replied as I closed my bedroom door behind me.

I stood there for a moment still confused as to what had just happened. Instead of thinking about it further, I shook it off and crawled into bed to get some sleep.

Draco

I laid in my bed thinking about the moment I just shared with Granger. It took a whole lot of self control not to give into the temptation of kissing her plump, pink lips. Was it just me or was there some sort of connection we shared? She didn't immediately recoil like I thought she would. Did that mean anything? Or was I too into her to notice otherwise? 

The next day, I still felt like I was in a daze. I still couldn’t get my mind off of Granger. Even more so than usual. 

My first class was potions with Professor Snape. Granger was in this class, of course.

I took my seat and waited for his instructions.

“Today, we will be working in teams on the shrinking solution. I will be pairing you all into teams of two. There will be no switching teams." He glared at some of the students in the room befofe continuing. "I expect you to follow the instructions and execute the potion correctly. This is considered an in-class assignment and will be worth 50% of your grade." He began writing names on the chalk board in pairs.

I actually was looking forward to executing the potion. It was much better than taking notes. Plus, potions had always been my strong subject. I just hope I get a decent partner.

I looked up to the chalk board as Snape was writing to see who I had been paired up. I froze when I read the name next to my own.

Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger

I glanced over at her. She seemed just as shocked if the confused look on her face was anything to go by. 

Everybody stood up and went to the lab stations with their partners.

I swallowed hard as I approached her; remembering the most recent moment that we shared.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me again.” I smirked; trying to sound like the cocky bloke I pretend to be to keep up my façade. It was proving to be harder and harder every time I saw her.

I half expected her to roll her eyes or come back with a snarky comment but, she didn’t.  
Instead, she immediately walked in front of me and took a seat at an empty lab station. I followed behind her and we prepared to make our potion.

Granger and I looked over her the recipe of the potion she laid out on the table.

She glanced over her shoulder at me before looking back down at the list in front of her. 

As I was behind her, I could smell her lavender scented shampoo. I had never been close enough to know what her hair smelled like.

I forced my focus back to the potion recipe. I was very familiar with a lot of potions after I became interested in the subject and studied several books one summer. Luckily, this particular potion was one of them. 

I read over the ingredients list. 

Shrinking Solution:  
-minced daisy roots  
-peeled shrivelfig  
-sliced caterpillars  
-one rat spleen  
-dash of leech juice  
-splash of cowbane  
-wormwood

I walked over to the ingredients cabinet to collect everything we needed. Once I came back, we got started.

She grabbed the bottle labeled ‘Caterpillars’ without saying a word. 

We began preparing our potion and waited for it to heat and turn red so we could move onto the next part.

It was silent as we waited. Neither of us spoke to one another.  
She was busying herself with a textbook while I pretended to be very interested in organizing the ingredients.

"I never thanked you for catching me last night." She spoke quietly but kept her eyes on the cauldron in front of us.

I could tell she was being genuine. It was probably not easy for her to say but, I couldn't let my guard down. "I know I'm charming but, try to keep from falling for me in the future." I teased.

She shook her head.  
I couldn't see her eyes, but I'm sure she rolled them as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I thought i'd post another chapter as my gift to you! Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I will probably be posting a chapter about every two weeks from now on unless otherwise stated. I'm hoping that gives me enough time to edit the next chapter as well as work on future chapters I have for this story.

Hermione

Malfoy seemed back to his normal annoying self. I foolishly thought he may be different after last night. I thought we had a moment of understanding, but I guess I was wrong.

I don’t know why I’m surprised. It’s not like we’re friends or even acquaintances. Malfoy has and always will be the guy that bullied my friends and I. Nothing would ever change that. 

I turned my attention over to the potion to execute everything perfectly. This potion was delicate and would be deadly if not prepared correctly.

We followed the instructions exactly. I figured I would be doing all the work, but I was surprised that Malfoy did his part. He apparently had some knowledge in potions. Obviously, I knew he was somewhat smart. Headmistress McGonagall wouldn’t hand out the title of Head Boy to just anyone, but it wasn't something I had considered before. 

Once we were done, our potion turned green, which signaled that we had done it correctly.

I sighed in relief.

Snape walked up to our station just as we’d finished. “Not bad Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. You’ve executed this potion perfectly. If you were anyone else, I’d, suspect you were cheating.” He raised his eyebrow in suspicion as if he were expecting us to confess. 

“I studied a few books on potions one summer. I learned a lot. It's helped me in this class.” Malfoy shrugged. “Of course, no one is as good at anything as Granger. “ He made it sound more like an insult but I couldn’t be certain if he meant it. 

I shot him a glare even as my cheeks began to feel warm. 

“I’m not interested in your extra curricular activities, Mr. Malfoy, nor do I care for a know-it-all.” Snape glared at each of us. “I’m watching you two.” He turned and walked off to check the other students' potions.

I immediately began cleaning up our station. I was surprised to find that Instead of leaving, Malfoy began to gather the ingredients.

“You don’t have to help. I’ve got it.” I said firmly while not meeting his eyes.

“Why? So you can take all the credit?”

I was preparing to release the anger I’d been holding out on him. He had no right to-  
I suddenly turned to face him and noticed that he was genuinely smiling instead of his annoying smirk. 

I was caught off guard. I didn’t know how to react. Malfoy never just smiled.

He left to put the ingredients back where he found them; leaving me to my thoughts of confusion.  
When he returned, it was silent. 

He began helping me clean up and organize the station. 

“Thanks. “ I said quietly when we were done.

He nodded before walking out of the classroom.

I grabbed my school bag and left shortly after he did.

That was my last class for the week. I was relieved it was finally the weekend. 

After meeting my friends for dinner in the Great Hall, I went back to my dorm to gather a few items to stay in Ginny's dorm room for our sleepover. 

As I was walking out of the portrait door, I ran directly into something firm and warm that smelled all too familiar. I began to feel dizzy as I inhaled the smell of sandalwood.

I must have leaned a little because suddenly, he was gripping my forearms to stabilize me. I knew exactly who it was, if the scent and tingling sensation I felt from his strong hands were anything to go by.

“Sorry, Granger. Didn’t see you there.” He said in a husky tone. 

“It’s ok. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” I said; trying not to meet his eyes.

I saw him look down at my small overnight bag. “Going somewhere?” he asked. 

“It’s really none of your business.” I shrugged out of his grasp. 

“Oh, so you’re going to see your little boyfriend?” His voice made it sound like he was teasing, but his eyes were hostile. 

“For your information, I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m going to a sleepover with some of my girl friends. There. Happy?” I shot back; annoyed at being interrogated. Who did he think he was? My mum? 

He seemed relieved after I said that. “In that case, have fun. Just don't have too much fun.” He winked and walked past me. 

I rolled my eyes as I walked out the portrait door and headed to Gryffindor tower. 

I arrived at the Gryffindor dorms and went upstairs to Ginny’s dorm when I saw her, Lavender and Luna sitting on Ginny’s bed gossiping and giggling. 

“’Mione!” Ginny squealed when she spotted me. 

I waved. “Hey, ladies.” I met Luna’s gaze. “I see Ginny got special permission from Headmistress McGonagall for you to be here.” I smiled at her.

Luna nodded “I can’t say I’ve ever been invited to a sleepover before. A lot of girls seem to think I’m rather odd.”

“You're not odd, Luna. You're unique. You wouldn’t be you if you were different. I’m glad you could make it.” I said simply. It wasn’t a lie. Though she was different, I’ve always admired her. 

She smiled at me. “You're truly a sweet friend, Hermione.” She turned to the others. “All three of you are. I can’t say I’ve had friends like you; or any friends at all, really. I’m lucky to have you girls.” she pulled all of us into a hug. 

“We're just as lucky to have you, Luna.” Lavender smiled over Luna’s shoulder. 

“Luna, you know you’re always welcome with us. Right?” Ginny said.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” She said as she pulled away. “What do girls do at a sleepover party anyway?”

Ginny smiled brightly. “You’ll see!”

I was actually looking forward to this night. As much as I loved Harry and Ron, sometimes a girl just needed to spend time with other girls. 

I was never much into the girly things like painting our nails, doing makeovers, and gossiping, but I actually was having a fun time chatting and laughing with the three of them. It was surprisingly quite similar to the few muggle sleepovers I had attended.

After our makeover, we started talking about boys. Ginny talked about how wonderful Harry was and Lavender gushed about Ron. We all laughed as I pretended to gag thinking about the boys who were nearly my brothers.

Then, Luna said how lovely Neville was. They were just the cutest couple.

“What about you Hermione? Who do you fancy? “ Ginny asked. 

I hesitated. I didn’t know why I did until Malfoy’s face appeared in my head. I shoved it away as quickly as it appeared. "Nobody. I’m much too busy studying.”

“Really? Because your face says otherwise.” Ginny giggled.

I swallowed hard. Was I that easy to read? I mean, I don’t fancy him. I may be sexually attracted to him, but that’s different. “I can assure you that I fancy no one.”

Her eyes narrowed for a few moments before relaxing. “Fine. But if you do, promise you’ll tell me.”

“I promise.” I faked a smile. 

I suddenly felt guilty like I was lying to her for not telling her about my attraction, but I wasn’t technically lying. Besides, she wouldn’t understand even if I did tell her. No one would. That’s why I would never tell anybody.

We spent the rest of the night talking about school and what we want in the future after Hogwarts. Then, of course, there was the gossip.  
We talked and talked at all hours of the night until eventually, we all fell asleep. 

The next morning, we slept in a little bit. When we eventually got up, we got ready to go to Hogsmeade.  
We looped our arms in one another’s and skipped down the pathway to the train; giggling like a bunch of little girls. 

Harry, Ron and Neville were waiting for us in a compartment on the train. We took our seats with them. 

“You four didn’t gossip about us last night. Did you?“ Harry joked as he playfully bumped shoulders with Ginny. 

“Maybe.” Ginny said playfully. “You guys didn’t gossip about us at your sleepover. Did you? “

“Of course we did. We argued about who’s the better kisser.“ Ron said while looking at Lavender.

Lavender blushed.

“Ok eww. I’d rather no loose my appetite.” I said scrunching my nose. 

“Oh come on, Hermione. We’d be happy for you if you found somebody.” Harry said 

“Unless it was the ferret.” Ron laughed. 

I shot him a glare then turned back to Harry. “I just think of you two as my brothers. It’s weird to hear about your love lives.”

“I get that. I'd be a little weirded out if your boyfriend talked about kissing you.” Harry shivered at the thought.

“But, for Merlin’s sake, please don’t let it be the bloody ferret.” Ron joked again.

I rolled my eyes while the others joined in on the laughter. They all continued to joke how awful it would be if Malfoy and I were together as I shook my head and rolled my eyes at them. 

I wonder what they would think if they knew my secret desire for him. It’s not as if it goes beyond lust, but I'd doubt they’d be jumping for joy for me if I ever ended up shagging him. Not that I’d tell anyone willingly. Most likely, Ginny would force it out of me and she’d tell Harry and Ron. I was lucky she didn't force me to confess last night. I thought for sure she would keep pressing the issue, but she didn't.

After what seemed like forever, the train finally pulled up to Hogsmeade station. By the time we arrived, it was nearly noon.

My friends and I got off the train and began walking toward the Hogsmeade shops. The boys were talking about the many weird flavors of Bertie Bott's Beans. While, the the girls and I began discussing our plan for the day. 

“So where are we going first? “ Lavender asked. 

“Maybe we can grab lunch at the Three Broomsticks, then go to some of the other shops?” I suggested. 

The girls all nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good to me.” said Ginny. 

When we got to the Three Broomsticks, we sat at a table in the corner on the right side of the fireplace.

“Welcome children! What can I get for you? “ Madam Rosmerta appeared at our table as we were getting situated.

“Two butterbeers and two ham sandwiches with chips ” Harry smiled briefly at Ginny. 

She nodded and pointed to her charmed notebook and quill to take notes. Then, she looked at Ron and Lavender. “For you two?” she asked. 

“I’ll have a chicken sandwich with chips and the lady will have a house salad.” Ron paused as it was written down. “And of course, two butterbeers.”

Madam Rosmerta then looked at Neville and Luna.  
“I’d like a casserole and a butterbeer and he’ll have a stew with a roll and a butterbeer, please.” Luna said politely. 

“Of course.” She smiled then turned to me. “What about you, dear?”

“A side salad with a cup of soup and a butterbeer, please.” I smiled. 

“Coming right up.” She smiled and walked away as her charmed notebook and quill finished jotting down in her notepad while following her to the next table.

“So Ron, I heard about you fainting in Care of Magical Creatures class yesterday.” Ginny laughed.

Ron suddenly went pale. “Spiders. Why is it always spiders?" He shook his head and stared blankly as if remember a traumatic event. "I can't belive Hagrid actually expected me to get near one of those things." He shuddered. 

We all laughed. 

“Actually, they’re called Acromantulas. They’re native to the rainforests of Southeast Asia. While remarkably intelligent and capable of speaking to humans, Acromantulas have a taste for human-“ I abruptly stopped mid-sentence when I spotted someone familiar come through the door. 

My heart dropped to my stomach as I felt the heat build up inside. He never failed to get a reaction out of me. Even without trying.

I felt flushed as his eyes met mine briefly.

“Draco!“

I looked over to see Blaise Zabini waving Malfoy over to his table. Malfoy promptly walked over to his fellow Slytherins and sat down.

When I turned back around, all of my friends were staring intently at me.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ron muttered rather loudly.

“What was what?” I asked. 

“You never get distracted enough to stop talking. So why did you when Malfoy walked in?” said Ron. 

“It’s nothing, Ron. I was just surprised to see him here. That’s all.” I emphasized the word ‘him’ to make it sound like I was annoyed he was here even though it wasn’t necessarily true. 

“Why do you care that he’s here?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t.” I suddenly felt defensive. “He just normally stays in the dorm on weekends, I assume. So, I didn’t think I’d be running into him here.”

“Hermione, what’s going on?” Ginny asked. I knew she was suspicious because she hardly ever used my full name in conversation. That and her tone of voice was harsher than usual. 

“What do you mean?” I asked even though I was fully aware of what they were implying. 

“Are you and Malfoy-“ she trailed off as she scrunched her face in disgust.

“What? No! Why would you think such a thing?” I gasped; pretending to be appalled. 

“I guess we over-reacted. We know you wouldn’t betray us like that.” Harry shrugged.

I swallowed hard. I haven’t done anything wrong because I haven’t done anything with him. So, why does it feel like I did something wrong? 

“Sorry.” Ron said. 

“Yeah. We should have trusted you.” Ginny said. “I just feel like you act different when he’s around.” She shrugged. “I thought there was something going on.”

“Different. Like how?” I asked curiously. I really should have just left things as is, but I wanted to know what they thought.

“Well, for starters, you haven’t been the same since the beginning of the year.” She said. 

“People change all the time. I’ve changed.” I stated matter-of-factly. 

“Yes, but you changed after we came back; not before. Like something here changed you.”

“Of course something changed me. I’m Head Girl now. I have new responsibilities that I didn’t have last year.” I started to become frustrated.

She narrowed her eyes like she was trying a new approach. “Then why do I catch you and Malfoy staring at each other all the time?”

Lavender, Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville watched both of us in shock as Ginny and I were now arguing. 

I hesitated, but I tried to make it seem like it was from shock rather than some truth to their accusations.

“We don't!” I shot back. 

“Yes you do! Even you don’t realize. I catch him searching for you at almost every meal and in class. When he finds you, he keeps his eyes locked on." Ginny paused. "As if that isn’t bad enough, I see you do almost the exact same! That’s definitely suspicious.” She snapped. 

“That proves nothing!” I nearly yelled back. I am glad the Three Broomsticks was so busy and noisy. Otherwise, everyone would hear our rather heated conversation. “Sometimes I get lost in thought and I stare at nothing in particular. That’s not unusual.” I argued. 

“Why is it always in his direction? And what’s his excuse for staring. Huh?” She challenged. 

“Ladies, let’s calm down. Alright? No need to fight.” Neville tried speaking in a calm voice. 

“You two are best friends. Don’t let this come between you.” Luna said in her melodic voice. 

Our food finally arrived. I was glad for the interruption. I just hoped an awkward silence wouldn’t follow. 

Luckily, Neville changed the subject and caught everyone’s attention again. Everyone’s except mine. 

I tried not to look at his table. I didn’t want it to be obvious, because apparently it had been. I don’t stare at him that often. Do I? Even if I do, it's because I catch him staring, but he doesn't stare as much as she's claiming. Or at least, I don't feel like he does it a lot. 

Draco

I walked through the door of the Three Broomsticks and I subconsciously scanned the room until I found who I was looking for. 

She was in the corner with her friends; facing me, but looking at them. I noticed she was talking about something. Probably one of her usual rants about something. 

Suddenly, she looked up at me and stopped talking mid-sentence.

My heart skipped a beat as we held each other’s gaze. 

“Draco!” Blaise called from one of the tables.

I forced my eyes away from her and turned to walk to the table on the left side of the fireplace; opposite of Granger's group. 

As I approached them, I nodded a greeting toward Blaise, Crabb, Goyle and Nott.

“Decided to come join us, I see.“ Blaise commented. 

“It was better than sitting in my dorm all day.” I replied. 

Blaise laughed “Very true.”

Madam Rosmerta came over and took our orders. Then, Crabb started telling a dirty joke he heard from one of the other Slytherins. 

I tuned him out and looked over to Granger.

She appeared to be in a fight with the she-weasel. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Granger looked furious. Her brows were furrowed and her cheeks were slightly red. It was terrifying and cute at the same time. 

Now, I was curious. What was the she-weasel saying that was making her so upset? I wanted to go defend her, but I knew I couldn’t for various reasons. I just had to remind myself that she was strong and could handle herself.  
Luckily, Longbottom stepped in and they both went quiet. 

I watched as she silently ate her meal while Potter and the weasel were talking.

I wished more than anything that things were different. I would go sit next to her if I could and I wouldn't give a damn what anybody thought as long as I was absolutely sure that it wouldn't put her in danger. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. She was a target with her blood status as is. If I got involved, it'd only make it worse.

“You ok man? “ Blaise whispered. 

I looked over at Crabb, Goyle and Nott who were preoccupied in their own conversation. 

I nodded.

Madam Rosmerta appeared with our fire whiskies.

Blaise looked over at Granger’s table then back at me suspiciously. “What’s with you and Granger?”

His question caught me off guard. “What? Nothing.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been staring at her since you got here.”

Damn. He saw that. “I was thinking how annoying her and her friends are.”

“You know, you’ve never been a good liar.”

I studied him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” He questioned. 

“You know very well I don’t go for mudbloods, if that’s what you’re thinking.” I said tightly.  
I felt like that dirty word was posion on my tongue. I had used it on many occasions even though I despised it. I hated myself every time I called her that. But, I did it to protect her. If I showed any mercy toward her, someone would get suspicious and use her to get to me by threatening to torture or to kill her. I would never forgive myself if that ever happened.

“But you want to.” Blaise ripped me out of my thoughts. It didn’t sound like a question.

“Are you mad? Of course I don’t.” I spat. 

He raised his eyebrows at me like he knew something I didn’t.

I glared at him and took a sip of my fire whiskey.

He leaned towards me to whisper “You know, I wouldn’t judge you for wanting to shag her. Mudbloods can be a good lay. Take it from me.” A smile crept on his face.

I clenched my fist. I don't just want her for sex. I wanted her for more than that. I wanted to be with her so bad it hurt. But, nobody could know that. Not even my best friend. His father is a death eater and because of that, I couldn’t trust him.

I laughed. “Like I’d ever want to shag her.” I lied; hoping he’d get off my case.

He shrugged “Just saying, I wouldn’t judge you if you did, mate. You haven’t really talked to any girls in a while. It’s about time you get out there.”

“I don’t need any of them. All they care about is my money and blood status. It’s bloody pathetic.” I chugged the rest of my fire whiskey and stood up to leave. I didn’t want to be questioned anymore.  
“See you later.” I said throwing down a couple sickles on the table. I didn't wait for anyone to reply. I just walked out of the Three Broomsticks and summoned my broom to go on a another ride. 

Hermione

Eventually, we got up to leave the Three Broomsticks when I noticed Malfoy storming out of the restaurant. I waited for the relief of departing from him to wash over me, but it never did. I hated how I was becoming used to him being around. It was frustrating to be having all these thoughts about the one person I’m supposed to hate.

The girls and I headed over to Honeydukes Sweetshop to pick up a few treats while the boys checked out Zonko's Joke Shop. 

We had been in Hogsmeade for several hours when we finally decided to go to the train to head back to Hogwarts.

After eating dinner in the Great Hall, we all went our separate ways to our dorms.

I entered through the portrait door to our dorm and went straight to the small kitchen to make myself some tea.

Malfoy came through the door. He nodded in greeting before heading to his dorm.

I felt bad for how upset he looked when he left earlier. "Would you like some?" I asked. 

He smiled at me. "Thanks for the offer, Granger, but i'm good."

I nodded and went to my room to pull out the prophecy book. I wanted to see if I could figure out the destined couple.

As I pondered about it, I sipped on my tea.

Headmistress McGonagall and I narrowed it down to two people from different houses in Hogwarts. According to the prophecy, the wizard was supposedly from the dark side. The only house that would fit under that description would be Slytherin. That’s not to say all Slytherins are bad. It just happens to be house that the most dark wizards come from. 

Then, the witch from the light side is trickier because Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff could all fit into that description. So, I just had to narrow down to any witch from one of those three houses that was dating a presumable Slytherin. It’s a little unconventional, so if a couple like that were to be together, they most likely wouldn’t be going around bragging about it.

Maybe I could talk to Professor Trelawney. She teaches divination so this is kind of right up her alley. She may not be the most reliable source. But, it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

I finished my tea and laid down to sleep. After the day I had, I certainly could use it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter does contain sexual harrassment and non-consensual (almost) rape, so please be aware of that. Proceed at your own risk or skip over it. 
> 
> Yay! Another chapter! Things are starting to get good between our two favorite people and there's plenty more to come!
> 
> Thank you for your support!

Hermione

One cold, fall morning, I woke up, got dressed, and made myself some tea.  
I then grabbed a spare piece of parchment paper and a quill and sat down at the table in our common room to jot down a few ideas for the Christmas Ball.  
It was nearly Halloween and I still hadn't even started working on it. I didn't expect Malfoy to help, of course, so I figured I needed to get on it now. 

A little bit later, Malfoy came out of his room and stood near the table. 

“Can I help you? “ I asked while continuing to write and not looking up at him.

“What are you doing? “ He responded. 

“If you must know, I thought I should get a start on planning the Christmas Ball.” I briefly looked at him before going back to writing. 

He sighed and sat down across from me. “McGonagall wants us to work on this together.”

“Are you saying you actually want to help me?” I mocked. 

“I’m not going to let you take all the credit, Granger. I want McGonagall to know I take my job as Head Boy seriously, no matter the pointless tasks she gives us.”

“I hardly think this is pointless. It’s the Christmas Ball. The Head students plan it every year. Still, I’m surprised at how responsible you're trying to be. You can imagine why I didn’t jump to that conclusion.”

He smirked. “I'll take that as a compliment. Now, will you please just tell me what you have so far?”

“Fine. But only because you asked so nicely.” I rolled my eyes before looking down at my notes and clearing my throat. “I know the Yule Ball was a hit in fourth year when the Weird Sisters played, so I put them down for music.” I looked back up to see his reaction. 

He nodded with his hand resting on his chin. “Ok. Go on.” He waved with his free hand. 

“For food, we could do traditional Christmas dinner with maybe a few selections from other countries to represent the students from those countries.”

He nodded along, so I continued. “I was thinking it should be a Black Tie event.”

“Why not just do a Christmas theme? “ He questioned.

“Because I think it should be elegant. A ball is supposed to be about elegance and grace. To me, the theme Black Tie resembles that. It'll still be Christmas but with a little more modern touch to it.”

He shrugged. “I know what a ball is like, Granger. You forget I’m a pure-blood. My mother has hosted many charity balls at the manor.”

I ignored his comment. It was just another way he was throwing his wealth and blood status around. ”Decorations for the theme would be in the colors black, white and gold.”

“What about silver instead of white? Silver and gold are Christmas colors. We already have gold, so why not silver?” 

I sighed. I wasn’t in the mood to argue. “Fine. There will be black, silver and gold.”

“Oh and maybe red.”

I shrugged. “That actually would wor-“

“But why black? “ He cut me off. 

“Because you can’t have a black tie event without any black.“ I snapped. I took a deep breath while pinching the bridge on my nose; trying desperately not to loose my patience with him.

I didn’t know why I was getting so frustrated. It could be the fact that I wasn’t a morning person. Or perhaps, I was upset with myself for how I was beginning to feel around him. Or maybe, it was because I was upset about the argument with my friends. The last one seemed more likely. 

I sighed in frustration. 

He smiled "No need to get your knickers in a twist, I was just asking.” He raised his hands defensively.

“My knickers are just fine, thanks.” I spat as I took a sip of my tea.

He raised an eyebrow seductively. “I see what’s going on.”

“What?” I proceeded cautiously as I took another sip. 

“You're sexually frustrated. Being a virgin has finally got to you.” He drawled.

I nearly spat out my tea. “That's the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!”

What did he mean by that? Sexually frustrated. Was that a thing? Was that what was happening to me or did he just make it up? 

He raised his eyebrows. “Is it though? You seem pretty aroused to me.” He replied in a low husky voice.

The air swam with a thickness of heat that nearly suffocated me. Before it got worse, I stood up and began gathering my items. “I’ll just tell Headmistress McGonagall you were acting too childish to participate in planning.”

“I was joking, Granger. No need to make rash decisions.”

“Well, I didn’t think it was funny.” I spat while continuing to pack up my things. 

“Why are you so uptight?”

“I'm not uptight!” I yelled louder than I meant to.  
He raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on his face like I just proved his point.

“Maybe I wouldn’t react the way I do if you didn’t bother me all the time.” I said while waving the quill at him. 

He stood up and walked around the table to take a long stride toward me and whispered. “Yeah, well, maybe I wouldn’t bother you if you didn’t make it so fun.”

“Ugh!” I yelled while taking several steps back. “You’re so frustrating! I can’t believe I have to live with someone as annoying and arrogant as you!”

He took another long stride toward me. I could almost feel his anger rising. “I’m only annoying because-“

I couldn’t figure out why he cut himself off until I realized our faces were inches apart. We glared at each other as if waiting for the other to break.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered down to my lips.

I licked my lips in response. 

Before I could process my thoughts, I dropped my wand, paper and quill on the floor and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him into me. Our lips met with a spark of energy. 

He froze like he was stunned for a second, then he wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer to him. 

It felt so wrong, yet so right at the same time to be in his embrace and kissing him. His lips were soft and warm. He tasted like peppermint.The electric buzz I felt from touching him was amplified. It was addicting like I couldn’t get enough of him. I wanted to feel this way all the time.

I breifly wondered if it’d be intensified even more with sex.

Draco

I was in shock. I couldn’t believe she was actually kissing me. I had never imagined she’d be the one to initiate it, but here we are. 

Her lips were as soft as I had always dreamed they would be. The kiss was by far the best thing I had ever experienced. I had never felt more whole and happy in my entire life. I had always craved her touch like this. It nearly drove me mad to finally have her like this. 

Energy hummed through me as we stood there locked in a passionate kiss.

I could tell she was getting more into it. She began kissing me fervently as if she had been starved from this feeling and instantly, I knew she wanted more. 

She moaned against my lips as her tongue flicked at the seam of my lips to beg for access inside. 

My already hard cock twitched and pulsed anxiously. 

I wanted more too. I wanted everything with her, but I knew I couldn’t. I don’t deserve her in any way. I reluctantly pulled away. “I didn’t actually think I was right.” I smirked while panting; trying to catch my breath as I felt dizzy from all the hormones swimming inside me.

I had expected her to roll her eyes, but she didn’t. She looked in shock like she couldn’t believe what she had done. Suddenly, her deep brown eyes met mine. “Sorry, Malfoy… I… just…sorry.” She stuttered and ran to her room.

I had to stop myself from running after her to kiss her again. I missed her presence as soon as we pulled apart. Some part of me wondered if she felt the same. 

Rage built up inside me. Oh who am I kidding? She’d never go for me. I’ve been nothing but a tosser to her. 

I hated my father for dragging me into this mess. Without him being involved with Voldemort, maybe I could have had her long ago. Maybe we could have been happy. Of course there still would be the blood prejudice, but I could care less about that.

I was cursed to have her dangling in front of me when I couldn’t have her.

Worst of all, I hated myself for the way I had treated her over the years, even though I was trying to protect her.

She only sees me as a monster. She may be sexually attracted to me, but it would never be more than that.

Even if we did shag, I would have to pretend that she meant nothing to me; that she was just a girl that could get me off. Nothing more. But how could I ever pretend? Over the last seven years, she’s the only person I’ve ever thought about. She became my world. She’s the only reason I’ve kept fighting this long. With nothing else to live for, I don't know how I could have ever gotten through this living hell I call my life. 

Would she ever have wanted to be with me if we weren’t in the midst of a coming war and I wasn’t on the wrong side?

I guess that didn’t matter because fact is, there will be a war and I am on the wrong side even though I don’t want to be. What choice did I have?

I just had to hope I kept it all together because every time I was around her, I nearly lost all control. Especially with the growing tension between us. She desired me just as much as I desired her. Only, my desires ran far deeper than sexual and I wasn’t so sure I’d be able to keep them to myself for much longer. She was unleashing something inside me; a metaphorical beast that was awakening from it’s slumber. How long would it be before the beast controlled my actions and was submissive to only her?

Hermione

I pondered my actions as I laid on my bed. 

I can’t believe I just did that. What was I thinking with kissing him? 

That’s the problem. I wasn’t thinking. I almost got myself in a whole lot of trouble. And for what? One night of pleasure? 

I really needed to get my priorities sorted out or I would do something I regret terribly. 

But would I really regret it? Another part of me thought.  
Would it be so bad to get it over with? Is Malfoy so vile that I couldn’t even have sex with him? 

No, Hermione. You need to stop. This is where you draw the line. From now on, no more alone time with Malfoy, except for Head duties.

I groaned. 

I forgot I’m supposed to tutor him too.  
Ok. Then, I just need to think about something else when I have those thoughts about him. I’d just have to avoid him as much as possible other than that.

I sat up suddenly as I thought of a plan. 

Or maybe, I could help tutor other students too so I won’t be alone with him.

“That’s it!” I said under my breath. 

There has to be at least one other student from Astronomy that needs help. 

The next day, I left a little early before breakfast to talk to Professor Sinistra. 

“Professor?” I knocked on the open door as I entered the empty classroom. 

I spotted her sitting at her desk. “Ms. Granger. Can I help you with something?” asked Professor Sinistra. 

I walked up to her. “I’ve been thinking about forming a study group. Since I’m already tutoring Draco Malfoy, I figured there may be one or two more students that could use some help in this class.”

She smiled. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, not to mention remarkable timing. Mr. Nott and I were just discussing getting him a little extra help. He’s a bright student but has a hard time with his exams. I told him that you were the only one that expressed interest in tutoring, but that you already were tutoring a student and I didn’t know if you’d want to take on another.”

“I wouldn't mind tutoring him as well, if he would like.” I offered.

To be honest, I was a little uneasy about having those two Slytherins in my dorm. If it were anybody else, sure. But, I know that they are friends and I wasn’t so sure I was comfortable with that. What if they gang up on me and tease me the whole time? I could handle Malfoy, but Theo Nott too?  
It didn’t matter because I couldn’t go back on it now.

“That sounds like a great idea! Would you like me to talk to Mr. Nott for you?”

“I think I’ll talk to him myself. Thank you, Professor.”

“Best of luck with those two. They can be a handful.” She chuckled. 

“I’m sure they won’t be any trouble.” I smiled and turned on my heel and out of the classroom. “I hope.” I whispered under my breath after crossing the threshold. 

Once I got to the great hall, I walked straight up to the Slytherin table. 

Malfoy looked up at me as I approached. His eyes widened and his face grew pale.

My heartbeat quickened. I almost forgot about what had happened between us yesterday morning. We hadn't even seen each other since then. 

Before I lost my courage, I turned my attention to Theo Nott who was looking at me confused. “Theodore Nott?” I said firmly, but politely. 

“Yes?” He still looked confused. 

“I don't believe we've been properly introcuded. I'm Hermione Granger. I spoke with Professor Sinistra about forming a study group and I heard you might be interested.”

“I know who you are. But, you must be mistaken. I didn’t sign up to get tutored and certainly not by Gryffindor’s princess.” He turned to his friends and ignored me. 

“Very well then. I’ll just tell Professor Sinistra you declined my help. I’m sure you’re parents would be very disappointed if you failed another exam.” I turned to leave. 

"Wait!"

I turned back around.

"There’s no need for that.” He lowered his voice. “I’m in. When and where?”

“Head dorm, tonight. Promptly after dinner. Don’t be late.”

“And who else is in this study group?” By the way he was asking, I assumed he was curious if there would be any other girls.

“It’d be just you, me and Malfoy.” I nodded toward him. For the split second I met his gaze, I noticed he was eyeing me cautiously. 

“Oooh.” Nott laughed. “A Gryffindor wants a piece of not one, but two Slytherins.” He put his hand on my arm and caressed it.

Malfoy jerked as if he were going to react. 

The touch sent goosebumps down my spine. And not in a good way. “If you so much as lay another finger on me again, I will hex your balls off. Got it?” I shot at him. 

I saw Malfoy smirk in the corner of my eye, while the other Slytherins sitting nearby looked terrified. 

He tore his hand away quickly. “Yes ma’am.”

I met my friends back at the Gryffindor table. “Sorry I’m late.” I said as I sat down in between Lavender and Harry. 

“What was that all about?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Those Slytherins looked like they were going to shit themselves!" Ron added. 

“Long story short, Professor Sinistra asked me to tutor Malfoy and Nott, so I went to talk to them about it.” I knew it was technically a lie, but I didn’t want them knowing all the details about why I didn’t want to be alone with Malfoy. I’m a terrible liar and not very good at keeping secrets. I was afraid they’d start asking questions and put two and two together. 

“Nott said something inappropriate, then put his grubby hand on me. So, I told him I’d hex his balls off if he touched me again.”

All of my friends broke out in laughter. 

“You really said that?” Neville chuckled. 

“Of course. He’s got to know I won’t tolerate being treated like that. Especially when I’m trying to help him bring up his grades.”

“That’s our Hermione!” Harry patted my shoulder.

Draco

What was she doing forming a study group? Especially with Nott. Was she trying to make me jealous? He was my friend. Why would she ever want to socialize with him? 

After dinner, I went back to the Head dorm. I heard talking, so I waited and pressed my ear to the door. 

“It’s not polite to eavesdrop.” Dumbledore’s portrait spoke. 

“Yeah, yeah.” I waved him off to focus on the conversation inside. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about earlier.” I heard Nott’s voice. “I didn’t mean to be a jerk. It’s just the others are against interacting with Gryffindors. Plus, I didn’t want them to know that I think you’re cute.”

I clenched my fists. 

“Like I’d believe that.” Granger’s sweet melodic voice echoed through the room. 

“No, I’m serious.”

I chose that moment to interrupt.

“Oh, hey Draco.” Nott looked at me as I came through the portrait entrance.

I nodded in greeting as I sat at the table by Nott, who was facing across from Granger. 

He turned back to Granger. “Are you ready to help out an idiot bloke like me?”

“I’m sure you’re not that bad.” Granger said.

“Oh, trust me. I am completely clueless.”

“Yes you are.” I whispered under my breath.

“What was that, Draco?”

“Nothing.” I said. 

Nott shrugged and turned back to Granger. “So what are we discussing tonight?”

“Well, since this is an elective and mainly a refresher course, we’ll just go over some of the basic things that we were taught in our first through fifth years. ” She turned to me. “Malfoy, since you just joined this class not long ago, we’ve been going over planet names and constellations. It’s basically the same as it was before, just a little more in depth but we can go over anything you are unfamiliar with."

I nodded in agreement. 

She grabbed a few papers on the table and began passing us each one. “I’ve taken the time to create a quiz to see where you two are at and what you need to work on before the final exam.”

I glanced over the very extensive ‘quiz’. “Granger, this is insane. This is like an actual exam. Could you make it less of an O.W.L.S exam and more like a quiz?”

“These questions are what I think will be on the final. I need to make sure you know the material. Whatever you don’t know is what I will focus on teaching you two.”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Nott smiled at her.

“Thank you, Theodore.”

“Please, call me Theo.”

I rolled my eyes. “Can we please move along?”

“Try answering as many questions as you can without using your textbook. Come back to any questions you missed, later. You may begin.”

I sighed as I took out my quill and ink to began taking Granger’s bloody O.W.L.S exam. 

Nearly an hour had passed and I was only partially done with the questions. “Granger, can’t you do this some other way? This is way too excessive!”

“Do you want my help or not?” She tilted her book down from her face to answer me. 

"Technically, I didn't agree to this. I was forced. Besides, it’s almost curfew!” I groaned. 

“Would you stop whining? I’m trying to concentrate.” Nott said as he massaged his forehead.

I was about ready to stand up and go to the bathroom, but then I realized I’d be leaving Granger alone with Nott and there was no way in hell I’d let that happen. I don’t trust him. I don’t trust anybody. Especially when it comes to her.  
After about 20 minutes, I felt like I was going to burst. Curse my bladder. I would just have to be quick. 

“I’ll be back.” I announced while standing up. 

“Where are you going?” Granger asked from behind her book. 

“Bathroom.” I glared at Nott as a warning before leaving. 

Hermione

“I thought he’d never leave.” Said Theo. 

I looked at him confused then went back to my book. 

“I only agreed to do this to get some alone time with you, if you know what I mean.”

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not because I was aroused, but because he made me feel uneasy. “Remember what I said? I won’t hesitate to do it.” I said through clenched teeth while I put my book down and subtly tried to feel for my wand.

“Easy now, little lion.” He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. “I don’t want to hurt you. I want to please you.”

I glared at him; trying another approach. “Let’s get back to studying.”

“Oh I can help you study, alright. I’m an expert in anatomy.” He wagged his eyebrows.

“Theo, please stop.” I said firmly; feeling more uneasy by the moment as I kept feeling around for my wand.

Where was it? And what was taking Malfoy so long? 

“Why? I thought you asked me here because you wanted me to show you a good time.”

“Why on earth would you think that?! I asked Professor Sinistra for recommendations on students who could use a little extra help in the class and she recommended you."

"I know you're into me." He winked. 

If you’re not going to study, then leave.” I said firmly while trying to not show how much I was shaking.

“I don’t think I will.” He said as he roughly pulled me to him and stared into my eyes. 

I shut my eyes and tried pushing him away, but he was too strong.

Suddenly, I felt him pull away quickly.  
I carefully opened my eyes to see Malfoy grabbing him by the collar.

Relief washed over me. 

“She said leave! You need to get out of here before I send you to St Mungo's!” Malfoy said before he punched him square in the jaw. 

Theo stumbled while holding his jaw, then he ran out the door.

I sat on the couch and pulled my legs to my chest; hoping it’d ease the shaking. 

Malfoy sat down next to me and without hesitation, he pulled me into his arms. 

It shocked me at first, but then I relaxed. I immediately stopped shaking.

“Are you ok?” He asked as he pulled away to look me over for any marks. 

Worry was etched into his facial features. It wasn’t something I had ever seen on him before. 

I nodded. “Thank you for saving me. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here. I thought I could handle myself if something like that were to happen but I couldn't find my wand and I couldn't push him away. He was too strong." Tears welled up in my eyes. 

He pulled me tighter until I was pressed into the crook of his neck.

I began to sob a little. "I was so scared."

"I know. Shhh. It's ok. It's all over. I'm here now and I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He ran his fingers gently through my hair. 

He held me like that for several minutes before he stood up and out stretched his non-injured hand for me to take. “We need to get you to the hospital wing, then go talk to the Headmistress.”

“Malfoy, I’m fine.” I wiped my tears. 

“You don’t look fine.” He still looked worried. 

I was scared at how much I was showing to him. Normally, I don’t have my guard down that much. But with him, I felt more carefree like I could completely be myself. 

It was also different to see Malfoy concerned about me. I didn’t think he cared that much about anyone besides himself. 

“I’m just a little shaken up. I’ll be ok.” I replied. 

“Fine. But you at least need to tell the Headmistress. I’ll be your witness. I…if you want me to come, anyway.”

“I think I'll be ok. I’ll go tomorrow during my free period.”

He nodded. 

“How’s your hand?” I asked. 

He stretched it out. “Much better than his face, I’m sure.”

I chuckled a little.

"Hey, I got you to laugh." He smiled proudly. 

I smiled and shook my head, then looked down at his red and purple knuckles. “Maybe you need to see Madam Pomfrey. You could have broken something.”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, she’ll put two and two together and that could get me expelled.”

“You won't if I'm there as a witness.” I smiled. 

“I don’t want to make it obvious because Nott most likely went there already. In fact, he's probably telling on me right now."

I nodded in understanding. “I’ll be sure to clear everything up when I explain it to Professor McGonagall tomorrow.”

He smiled. “You don’t have to do that, Granger. I can take care of myself.”

“You saved me from him and he’s your friend. It’s the least I can do.”

He nodded. “Was my friend. But, thank you.”

"Can you pass me my wand?" I asked. 

He went over to the table to fetch my wand and handed it to me. 

"Let me see your hand." I said once he gave me my wand. 

He raised his eyebrow but put his hand out to me anyway.

I giggled. "The other one."

He switched hands. 

"Episkey." I said with my wand pointed at his hand. 

Instantly, the redness went away and it looked less swollen. 

"How does that feel?" I asked. 

He stretched out his hand as he looked it over. "Actually, it feels great. Thank you, Granger." He smiled.

I smiled in return. 

A brief moment of silence fell over us.

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” I got up off the couch quickly before realizing that I was a little unsteady.

Malfoy put his arm out for support. “Will you be ok?”

“Yeah. I think I just need some sleep.”

“Ok. You know where to find me if you need me.”

I went to my bedroom and laid down. I was exhausted and fell right to sleep. 

I was back in the common room with Theo. He was talking to me when suddenly, he grabbed me again. 

I kept screaming for Malfoy, but no one was coming.

I was all alone to fight this monster. I thrashed and threw my body around trying to get him off of me, but he was too strong.

I sat up in my bed; panting as if I had run a marathon. 

“Granger, it’s ok. It was just a nightmare.” I looked at Malfoy, who was shirtless and sitting on my bed beside me with his hand on mine.

Was he trying to comfort me? 

I was confused. “Why are you in here?” I asked. 

“You called for me.”

“I did?” I tried to remember. It must have been in the nightmare when I was trying to get away from Theo, but I didn’t think I said it out loud.

He nodded. “Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?”

I wanted to say no, but I needed him right now. Normally, it was my mum who sat by my bed when I had bad dreams as a child. Since she wasn’t here, Malfoy was the only other option I had. I didn’t want to trust him, but lately, he hasn’t given me a reason not to. 

I nodded. “Can you hold me?”

He looked surprised for a second, but he scooted next to me and got under the sheets. 

I slid back under the covers and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped me into his warm embrace. 

As I tried to relax, I inhaled his familiar scent and listened to the slightly fast, but steady beat of his heart. It was comforting and helped me calm down. 

Soon, I fell into the most deep, peaceful sleep I have ever had. Before I lost all consciousness, I could have sworn that I heard my name and felt something warm and soft press against my forehead, but I was too far gone to care.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter does contain a conversation about the prior chapter with sexual harassment and (almost) rape. Just be aware and proceed at your own risk or skip over it. 
> 
> This chapter took a little longer than I anticipated. Future chapters may take a little longer to update because I'm now running out of chapters I've pre-written. Normally I'd just have to edit, but I will be writing new chapters from scratch so the process may be a little longer. Just bear with me. It may take a few weeks or longer, depending on how much free time I have to write. 
> 
> I appreciate all of you! Much love!

Draco

I awoke to a warm, petite body pressed against my chest and berry scented mess of brown curls in my face. As I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed that it was Granger who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but it felt far to real to be just a dream.

I started to recall last night’s events. I felt guilt ridden when I remembered what had happened during our study group. Angry tears formed in my eyes. It was all my fault. I knew I shouldn’t have left her alone with him. If I hadn’t gone to the bathroom, he wouldn’t have tried to-

Granger interrupted my thoughts as she snuggled into my chest. Despite trying not to react, my heart skipped several beats. 

She shifted in my arms and suddenly, she was looking directly at me. Her eyes widened as she quickly sat up. “Did you…? Did we…?”

I shook my head. “No.”

“Oh.” I could’ve sworn she sounded a little more disappointed than relieved. But, maybe I was more delusional than I thought.

She appeared confused as if she were trying to remember what happened.

I decided to give her a recap. “In case you don’t remember, you had a nightmare and called for me. When I came, you asked me to stay. But, I didn’t expect to stay all night. I must have fallen asleep by accident. I apologize."

“Yeah, I remember now. There's no need to apologize. I don’t mind that you stayed.” She smiled and blushed.. 

I, too turned red and quickly changed the subject. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

She looked me in the eyes. “I don’t know, but I will be.”

“Well, if you need anything, I’m here.” I offered. 

I have always admired her bravery. She faced anything straight on with her head held high. It’s one of the many things I liked about her. She was struggling with what Nott did, yet she seemed unaffected by it. If I didn’t know her very well, I’d think it didn’t bother her at all. 

I decided it probably was a good time to get out of her room and let her get dressed for school.

“I’ll just go. See you in class.” I said as I got up to leave. 

“Wait.” She said. 

I stopped at the doorway and turned to look at her.

“Thank you, Malfoy. For everything.” She smiled.

I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t feel like I deserved her thanks, so I just nodded in response.

“If it isn’t too much trouble, could you come with me to talk to the Headmistress? It’s just, I’ve never had to do something like this before and I-“ She began. 

“Yes, I’ll go with you.” I interrupted her from her little rant. 

“Are you sure?”

“Granger, I already promised you earlier that I’d go with you and I intend to keep that promise.”

She looked relieved. “Thank you.”

I looked at the clock. “If you want, we could go before breakfast. We have time.”

She nodded. “I’ll get ready then.”

“I’ll be waiting in the common room.” I said before leaving. 

Fifteen minutes later, I had quickly showered, gotten dressed in my school robes and was waiting for Granger to come out of her room. 

She appeared about five minutes after that. She was dressed in her school robes and her hair was pulled back. Her beauty never ceased to stun me. I just hoped she didn’t notice me staring.

“Ready?” She asked. 

I nodded and we left. 

As we approached the Headmistress' office, I repeated the password. "Biscuit." I said clearly.

The wall opened up and began twisting into a staircase. I looked to her to have her go first. I noticed she was fidgeting anxiously.

“Don’t be nervous. None of this was your fault.” I tried comforting her.  
  
She nodded and ascended the stairs. I followed closely behind. As we approached the door, Granger knocked before going in.

“Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, is everything alright?” McGonagall looked concerned as if she could sense something was wrong.

Granger looked at me.

I nodded to encourage her.

She turned back to the Headmistress, took a deep breath, and began. “Actually, Professor, I came to talk you about something serious. I didn’t want to come alone, so I asked Ma-Draco to come with me.” She stumbled over my name as if saying it for the first time.

"Yes, of course. What is it dear?” She led Granger to a chair. I followed behind them.

Granger politely declined and got right to the point. “Professor Sinistra asked me to tutor Draco and I got an idea to form somewhat of a study group for Astronomy class. After I brought up the idea, she recommend Theodore Nott, so I talked to him and set it up. Things were going well at first, then Draco left to go to the lavatory and-“ She froze. I could see her eyes getting glossy.

I began to feel very uneasy. The guilt was nearly eating me alive.

McGonagall watched her with a serious, concerned expression. 

Granger took another deep breath like she was trying to hold it together. “He said something inappropriate about him only wanting to join the study group to ‘get with me’ and then he-“ She paused as her lip began to quiver.

I grabbed her hand to support her. I had to fight back the tears of guilt that were wanting to spill out. She squeezed my hand and gave me a sad smile in return.

“He put his hands on me and wouldn’t let go. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong and I couldn’t find my wand to defend myself.” Her voice was shaky. “Draco got there just in time to pull him off of me. Without him, I don’t know what I would have done.” She met my eyes for a moment, then looked away. A stray tear ran down her cheek. She quickly swiped at it. 

It nearly broke my heart to see her like this. The worst part was that the damage was already done. No matter what happened, she was already mentally scarred from it. Nothing could ever take it back. 

“Oh Ms. Granger! " McGonagall seemed in shock. "I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” She asked as hugged her.

When she pulled away, Granger answered. “I’m a little shaken up, but otherwise, I’m ok.”

“Did you go to the hospital wing?” McGonagall asked as she looked up at me for confirmation.

“I tried to get her to go, but she refused.” I answered.

The Headmistress looked at me and then back to Granger. 

Granger shot me a glare, then turned back to the Headmistress. “I wasn’t hurt. There was no reason to go. Besides, what could have Madam Pomfrey done anyway?” Granger said as if it were no big deal.

“I understand. I’m just glad you’re ok. And I’m glad you came to me. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to let me know." She glanced at me briefly as if waiting for me to speak up. 

"I'll do what I can to help as well." I said honestly.

Granger looked at me. I could see a little bit of shock, but also appreciation in her expression. 

“Now, I don’t mean to be rude, but I need to deal with Mr. Nott right away. Please excuse me.” She began walking toward the door. 

After all that Granger went through because of me, the least I could do was be honest. “Headmistress, before you go, I need to tell you something important.” I paused as McGonagall turned around so I could take a deep breath.“ I punched Nott after I pulled him off of her. I couldn’t help it. I was angry at him. Don’t be upset at Hermione for leaving that part out. I asked her to.”

“Draco-” Granger said.

I didn’t meet her gaze. She couldn’t talk me out of it now. 

“Is this true, Ms. Granger?” She turned to look at her. 

She kept her head turned toward me for a moment before turning back to the Headmistress. “He did, but he didn’t ask me not to say anything. I told him I wouldn’t mention it because I don’t think he should be punished for saving me from a situation like that. He had good intentions.”

“I appreciate your honesty, but I’m disappointed in both of you for lying to me in the first place.” She paused as if she was letting it sink it. “I’m sorry to do this, but five points will be taken from each of you.” 

Granger looked disappointed. “I understand Headmistress.”

She turned to me. “And while your intentions were for the better, Mr. Malfoy, it is still wrong to harm another student. Fifteen points will be taken from Slytherin.”

I nodded and hung my head in shame. I just had to hope she wouldn’t be writing to my father about this. 

McGonagall continued. “But for defending another student from a most awful outcome and for your honesty, thirty points will be awarded to Slytherin.”

I looked up to see her smiling at me.

I smiled in return. 

My smile faded. “I'm confused. Does this mean that you will be writing to my parents?” I asked her. 

“Not today, Mr. Malfoy.” She answered. 

That was a huge relief. “Thank you, Headmistress.”

She nodded. “Ms. Granger, under the circumstances, I’d highly suggest you take a break from your classes today.”

Granger looked a little outraged. “But Headmistress, I can’t just skip class. What about my assignments? What about all the information I’ll miss?”

“I’m not telling you to ‘skip’, Ms. Granger. I’m simply suggesting you take a day off. I’d send a letter to all of your Professors to let them know you’d be taking a leave of absence for the day. I’m sure they’d understand.” She paused before continuing. “You’ve done exceptionally well in all of your classes. Your Professors have had nothing but good things to say about you. Even Severus Snape said you’ve done remarkably well in your potions class. I don’t have to tell you that he doesn’t give out compliments freely. I’m sure you’ll be just fine with missing one day.”

“She’s right.” I agreed. 

Granger turned to me.

I continued. “You deserve it.” When I noticed she was about to protest, I added. “I could turn in your assignments and gather your new ones for you, if you’d like.”

Granger looked between both the Headmistress and I before speaking. “I don’t know. I’ve never missed a day of class in all the years I’ve attended Hogwarts and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Come on, Granger. You deserve a break more than any of us. You work harder than anyone I know.” I tried to reason with her.

“What am I supposed to do all day?” She asked. 

“Relax. Read something other than a school textbook or maybe even take a walk. I don’t know. Just do something that makes you happy.” I suggested.

“Learning makes me happy.” She answered. 

“Then learn something for fun. Something that isn’t a school subject.”

She bit her lip as if contemplating. “I still don’t know.”

"I won't force you. Just know that it is an option to you." Said Professor McGonagall. 

"I think you should take it. You don't want to put too much stress on yourself." I said. 

"He's right. This would be for your benefit." McGonagall added. 

She finally nodded in understanding and sighed. “I guess you two have a point." She paused, then smiled. "I'll take the day off.”

“Excellent!” Exclaimed the Headmistress. “Then it’s settled. I’ll write your Professors.” She clapped her hands together. “Oh and Mr. Malfoy, a word before you go?” She asked. 

“I’ll show myself out.” Granger excused herself and began to walk toward the door.

“Ms. Granger, please remember my door is always open.”

“Thank you, Headmistress.” She said, then left.  
McGonagall turned to me after Granger had exited the room. “Mr. Malfoy, what Ms. Granger experienced is nothing short of terrible. She’s lucky you were there to stop the situation before it escalated.” She paused; looking troubled. “I doubt she will ever share such a traumatizing experience with her friends. Only you can help her get through this.”

“Me? We’re not close. We barely tolerate each other. Plus, she doesn’t trust me.”

“From what I've seen, you more than tolerate each other. Besides, the girl brought you here to discuss this very personal matter. Did she not? Surely, that ought to convince you that she does, in fact, trust you.”

"Forgive me, Headmistress, but it sounds as if you're implying something."

"I can't imply what I already know. It's evident you care for her dearly."

"It's not like that." It wasn't completely a lie. While I felt something strong for Granger, she definitely didn't feel the same.

McGonagall quirked an eyebrow.

I stayed silent. There was no point in arguing with her. She apparently knew about my feelings. I was worried that I was being too obvious. If it's obvious to her, it's obvious to others as well. Then again, she is the Headmistress. Dumbledore surely knew about things no one else knew of.

She smiled tenderly. “Destiny always finds a way, Mr. Malfoy. It appears you’ve already found yours.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “What does that mean?”

“You’ll see in due time.”

What was she talking about?

"I'm concerned about Ms. Granger. Could you keep an eye on her for me and make sure she is doing ok?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She led me to her office door. “Since you’ll be looking after her, you are also excused from your classes today. I’ll write your professors as well and find an arrangement to gather both of your assignments.”

I was a little surprised, but relieved. “Thank you, Headmistress.”

McGonagall bowed her head and left her office.

Hermione

I was unsure about the time off that I had been given, but I was going to make up for it by going to the library.

After I had left the her office, I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

“Just where have you been?” Ron asked. 

“I was just talking to the Headmistress.”

My friends all shrugged like it was normal.

“So, how’s the planning the Christmas ball with the ferret going? “ Harry asked. 

I had always despised that name since it started in fourth year. 

“Good, surprisingly. We both have agreed with the details we’ve sorted out.” I shrugged.

“That really is surprising. He doesn’t agree with anything.” Neville said.

“The Headmistress expects us to work together. We both don’t want to risk loosing our titles, so we choose to be somewhat civil about it.”

“Civil, my arse! “ Ron said. “There’s something off with him, Hermione. You’d better watch your back.”

“There’s nothing odd about him, Ronald. We’re just choosing to be adults. We have to set an example. What kind of leaders would we be if we couldn’t work together?”

“She’s got a point, Ron.” Said Ginny.

“I agree.” Said Neville. “Earning the title of Head is a very big achievement.”

“Exactly. I wouldn’t want to screw up this opportunity. Even if it means working with Malfoy.” 

Ron still didn’t look satisfied, but he went back to eating like the rest of my friends. 

I ate my breakfast in silence as they started talking about the upcoming Quidditch match against Gryffindor and Slytherin.

I ignored their conversation and looked up at the Slytherin table. I was relieved when I didn’t see Theo in his usual spot next to Pansy Parkinson. Part of me hoped he got suspended or expelled, while the other part felt guilty for telling the Headmistress.

I met the gaze of a very handsome platinum blonde Slytherin, who was just now sitting down with his friends. He discreetly nodded in greeting. I returned the gesture before turning back to my friends. 

After eating, I had realized that I’ve been so busy lately that I had almost forgotten to talk to Professor Trelawney about the prophecy book I had come across. I decided I would pay her a visit during lunch, since she would be busy with classes until then. 

In the meantime, I went to the library. I was excited to study all day without interruptions.  
I was nearly alone since students were all in class. It was just Madam Pince and I. 

Upon glancing at all the bookshelves and debating what I wanted to read, I finally came across the book I had been looking for. 

Unfortunately for me, it was a lot higher than I anticipated, but I didn’t want to bother with magic to get it.

I stood on my tip toes as I reached for the book. I got my finger underneath it and began to pull it toward me when suddenly, a tall shadow hovered over me. A pale hand reached out from behind me and brushed my fingers as the book I was reaching for was pulled out of the shelf and deposited into my hand. 

I turned around to find my face inches apart from none other than Draco Malfoy. My breath hitched. I hadn’t felt much arousal as of late due to what happened with Theo Nott, but Malfoy always seemed to get a reaction out of me whether I wanted it to happen or not.

“What were you doing trying to get a book way out of your reach when you’ve known the levitation spell since first year?” He whispered as he quirked an eyebrow.

I went to take a step back so I could breathe, only to run into the bookshelf behind me. “Unlike you, I don’t use magic for every little thing. Besides, I could reach it just fine.” I whispered back. 

He quietly chuckled. “Yeah, only because I helped you.” 

“What are you doing here anyway? You’re supposed to be in class.”

“McGonagall gave me the day off as well. So, I'm going to help you relax.”

Before I could ask questions, he plucked the book he just gave me out of my hand and put it back on the shelf, then extended his hand out to me. “Come on.” He said.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to go on an adventure.”

“What kind of adventure?” I hesitated before taking his hand. 

He wagged his eyebrows. “You’ll see.”

He led me out onto the grounds. 

“Accio broom.” He said clearly with his hand out. 

“What are you doing?” I asked curiously. 

His broom appeared from the distance and he caught it. He got on and waved me to join him. “Get on.”

“Oh no. I don’t fly.” I said quickly. 

“Come on, Granger. It’s perfectly fine. Besides, I’ll be steering. All you have to do is hold on.”

I folded my arms "Absolutely not! I’d like my feet firmly on the ground, thanks.”

“It’s not that bad.” He shrugged.

“Easy for you to say. You’ve had loads of practice on it as a Quidditch player.”

“I promise I won’t go that high or do any crazy maneuvers." He seemed sincere, but could I get over my fear of heights this way?

“I don’t know…” I bit my lip.

Something flashed in his eyes. Before I coule register what it was, it was gone. He held his hand out to me. “Do you trust me?”

My heart instantly said yes, despite my brain disagreeing. I hesitated for only a second, then I took his hand and climbed onto his broom behind him. “You’d better not make me regret this.”

“I wont. Now, hang on.” He instructed. 

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his back. He laughed when I squeaked as he touched off from the ground. 

“You know, Granger, the whole point of this experience is the view.” He said after we had been flying for a few minutes. 

“I don’t care.” I mumbled into his robes.

“Suit yourself, but it’s remarkable.” He shrugged. 

I turned my head to see what he was talking about. I was glad that I did.

I saw the castle in all its glory with the trees of the forest wrapping around most of it and the water below the cliff that it was perched on. It was marvelous, like nothing I had ever seen before.

He glanced at me over his shoulder. "Breathtaking. Isn't it?"

I was too speecless to answer, so I nodded. 

We flew by the Quidditch stands where students were practicing for the big game coming up. Then, we circled by Hagrid's hut. He was outside chopping lumber. The sound echoed through the air. 

Malfoy guided the broom over to the water and started descending to a secluded area. As soon as he landed, he hoped off before turning around and helping me off the broom as well. He sat on a log near the shore and set his broom down next to him. 

“The view is incredible! It’s gorgeous out here.” I said while looking around. 

“It sure is.”

I turned around and noticed he was already staring at me. 

He blushed and turned his head to look at the lake. “I fly to help me relax and clear my head. Kind of like how you do with books.”

I walked over to the log and sat next to him. “How do you know that?"

He picked up a stone and skipped it across the water. “We live together and I'm just observant, I guess.” He shrugged. 

Nobody ever really paid attention to that. Not even Ron or Harry.

“Do you fly often?” I asked. 

“Yes, but it’s not always as a stress reliever Sometimes, I just like the view.” He tossed another stone. 

“I can see why.”

He nodded.

It was silent for a moment. I was going to say something when he spoke up.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened. I feel like it's my fault for leaving you with him." His shoulders slumped.

I couldn't believe he was actually blaming himself for that. I put my hand on top of his. "It wasn't your fault at all. You couldn't have known what would happen. I don't blame you at all."

He seemed to relax a little. "I know. I just wish I could take it back."

"I don't."

He looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

"Because it proved to me that you have my back, even after everything we've been through. I now know that I can trust you when things get tough."

He looked at me in disbelief. "You trust me? After everything I've put you through?"

"I suppose I do. Whoever you were back then isn't who you are now. Your past doesn't define you. It's what you choose to do now that counts. You're making an effort to make things right. That's all that matters."

Before I could react, his lips were on mine again. I relaxed into him. It seemed so natural.  
As if on cue, my hormones danced throughout my body.

He pulled away abruptly as if he had realized we were not in our dorm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be." I smiled.

He grinned.

Back at the castle, lunch came. I was lucky I didn’t share any classes with my friends today, so no one knew that I was missing. The last thing I needed was to be bombarded with questions and accusations about Malfoy and I. Besides, I wasn’t ready to share what happened with Theo Nott.

I hurried and ate, then explained to my friends that I needed to talk to a professor.

I went to the north tower and climbed up the ladder to the trap door into her attic-like classroom.

As I entered her classroom, I heard a feminine voice. “Hello, Ms. Granger.” I noticed her sitting at her desk while peering into her crystal ball.

“Hello Professor Trelawney.” I said as I walked closer to her desk. My footsteps echoed throughout the classroom as I walked. 

“What can I help you with? “ She asked now looking at me through her big glasses. 

“I found this prophecy book in the library. It was a book I hadn’t come across before. Madam Pince and Headmistress McGonagall seem to think it appeared to me for a reason.“

“Ahh... You mean the prophecy book written by Merlin. Correct? “

I admired how she was very knowledgeable, despite what a lot of the students and staff thought of her. 

“Yes, professor. Though, Madam Pince said something about it being in an ancient text. Why can I read it as if it were in English?”

“It’s not surprising. Some books like this appear in a long lost language to keep unwanted readers out. These books are intended as informational purpose only to those who are destined to read it.”

“But what exactly am I destined to read?”

“Since I cannot decipher it, you’ll have to tell me what you’ve learned from it.”

I pulled the book out of my bag and began flipping through the pages. “I came across a specific prophecy that has yet to come to pass.” I pointed to a page. “Here, it talks about how you-know-who would become very powerful and he and his followers would come to fight the light side in the final battle. That is something we had already anticipated. What stumped me was here.” I pointed again. “It says that the only two people who could stop him were referred to as the ‘destined pair' and that one would die while the other lives. I had always thought Harry was supposed to be the one to defeat him.”

She adjusted her glasses. “Merlin has never been wrong. I believe there is no record of such a prophecy where Harry Potter would be the one to defeat he-who-shall-not-be-named. My prediction is that people assumed he would be the chosen one since he is the boy who survived the killing curse. He does posses powers that can help aid in the final battle, but I believe that the only thing that can truly defeat him is the same thing that defeated him the first time.”

“Love?” I asked; confused.

She nodded. “Not just love, but a sacrifice of one life for another. That is where the destined ones come in. According to what you’ve told me about this prophecy, I believe one of the destined ones will sacrifice him or herself to protect the one they truly love the most, which is the other half.”

“That’s a terrible fate. It reminds me of the muggle story of Romeo and Juliet, except both don’t end up dying.”

“Ahh, but they very well could. The kind of pain one would go through after such a loss would be devastating. It would take a very strong person to overcome such hardship.”

I nodded sadly. “Do they know?”

“It’s hard to say. From what I hear, Mr. Potter wasn’t aware of who he was or what had happened to him prior to him coming to Hogwarts. It’s possible they have no knowledge of their destiny.”

“I don’t understand. If they don't know they're the destined ones, how am I supposed to know? I'm still not entirely sure why Merlin wanted me to read this text if it's not about me."

“I believe you play a very important part in this, but unfortunately, I can’t say what.” She looked puzzled. 

“I thought maybe it was because I was supposed to find them and help them. I’ve been searching for the destined pair, but I can’t seem to find anyone to fit the description.”

“What do you have so far?” She asked. 

“Well, when I spoke with the Headmistress, she suspected it would be two students from Hogwarts in different houses.”

“That could be it, but prophecies can sometimes be misleading. There could be more than one way it could be referring to when it says ‘opposite sides’. Examine all angles carefully.” She paused then continued “I also believe you may already know the young couple. That would make sense as to why Merlin chose you. You must figure out who before the final battle.”

I was so lost now. “I don’t understand professor.”

“You will soon, child.”

“How will I know when I find the couple?”

“You’ll know. I promise. “ she smiled. “I'm afraid I can’t be much more helpful than that. The rest you'll have to figure out on your own.”

I nodded and left her classroom more confused now than ever.

I climbed down the ladder and started walking toward the library to see if I could find anything helpful for the prophecy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. I've been rather hooked on Netflix as of late lol. On the plus side, I have chapters 10 and 11 written out already and ready for editing, which means it shouldn't take as long hopefully. Enjoy! (:

Draco

I was angry at myself for kissing Granger again. It only made me like her even more, if that were possible. I guess I had gotten caught up in the moment, but I couldn’t let it happen again. 

During lunch, Granger disappeared in a hurry. While I didn’t know why, I knew exactly where she’d be. I shouldn’t go after her, but the way she left was suspicious. Besides, the Headmistress asked me to keep an eye on her. Right? I had to be sure she was ok… for McGonagall. 

I waited ten minutes after she had left. It seemed like the perfect amount of time to where nobody would suspect that I was following her. 

After dismissing myself, I calmly walked out of the Great Hall. When I got into the corridor, I bolted into a run. I didn’t want to take the risk of her being in danger. I tried not to think about the thought of being too late. Maybe I shouldn’t have waited too long. Of course, if I hadn’t, it wouldn’t take long for somebody to figure out that I was going after her. Then, she would definitely be in danger if word ever got back to my father or Voldemort. 

Okay, so maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. Knowing Granger, something she considers an emergency may very well be a late assignment or forgetting to triple check her work. Still, I couldn’t ignore the feeling that she may be in danger. 

It didn’t take me long to reach the library. A quick scan around the room showed me she wasn’t here. I began to panic again. I tried to think of where else she could be. I headed for our dorm and sincerely hoped that she would be there. 

I waited on the staircase as it moved and then took off again down the hall. Suddenly, I crashed into somebody and landed direclty on top of them. I knew who it was as soon as my body came in contact with hers.

“Oww.” She grumbled in pain as she rubbed her forehead. She looked up to see who had knocked her down. 

With the position we were in, plus the fact that my groin was pressed firmly against her stomach had me growing instantly. I fought the urge to take her right then and there. Part of me didn't give a damn if anybody saw.

I knew she could feel my arousal. Her eyes widened, her pulse quickened, and she inhaled sharply as if she were out of breath. Either she was shocked or she was just as aroused as I was. 

We both seemed to realize the awkward position we were in and quickly stood up as if nothing happened. 

“What were you doing running in the halls? You know that’s against the rules.” She scolded, even as her eyes trailed down to the erection straining my pants before they shot back up to meet my gaze. She blushed and looked away when she realized that I was watching her.

It did nothing for my hormones, but I knew I had to stay focused. The Draco Malfoy that everyone knew thought I hated Granger. If someone were to spot me right now with pink cheeks, disheveled hair and a bulge in my pants, it wouldn’t take them long to put two and two together.

“I have places to be.” I spat. “You were in my way.” I made my voice sound harsh and detached, so that anyone that may be listening wouldn’t become suspicious.

She furrowed her eyebrow for a moment. A look of hurt crossed her face. Then, a look of anger. “Well next time, watch where you’re going, ferret.” She snapped.

I could only hope that she knew I was only acting that way in public to fool people into thinking that I hated her, even though it was far from the truth. I couldn’t tell through her body language if she thought I was faking it. She seemed pretty convincing that she was angry at me for what I had said. Hopefully she didn't feel that way.

“I will if you do, Granger.” I gave her my signature Malfoy smirk. “See you in our dorm.”

“Shove off, Malfoy.” She said as she shoved past me before I got the chance to respond.

She went in the opposite direction of our dorm, so I had to assume she was going to the library. I decided it was for the best not to follow her again. If someone were listening to our conversation, it’d only seem more suspicious for me to follow her. 

I don’t know why I’m acting even more paranoid now. Maybe it’s just that we’ve been talking more on a friendly level, or the fact that we’ve kissed more than once. More than likely, it’s because the last time we kissed, it was out on the grounds, where someone could have seen us. 

The realization set in. I foolishly put her in danger by kissing her in a public place. What if someone saw? What if my father found out? Or worse, what if Voldemort found out?

In the past, I've tried and failed when it came to avoiding her. I couldn't help it. I was drawn to her, but I would have to be more cautious for her sake. 

I got to the dorm room and began working on some of yesterday's assignments. Obviously I still care about my grades, but it seemed to do well as a distraction too. After the day I’ve had, I could use something productive to take my mind off of my problems. 

Hermione

I took off to the library to get away from Malfoy. What was going on with him anyway? In private when it’s just us two, he seemed to be friendly. In public, he was just as ruthless as he’s always been. He even apologized for that behavior, yet he threw it all away the first chance he got. 

It was incredibly confusing. When he had fallen on top of me, I could feel his excitement, but he acted as if he was disgusted by me. Did it really matter to him that everyone knew he was friends with a muggle-born?

I sighed in frustration.

Who am I kidding? Of course it mattered to him. Otherwise, why would he be acting like this?

As I walked into the library, I let go of all the negativity to focus on researching the prophecy. If I wanted answers, my mind needed to be completely clear.

After what felt like hours of researching, I hadn’t found anything that would help me try to solve the mystery. 

I took a break and tried another route. Professor Trelawney mentioned that the destined ones were most likely people I knew. I wrote down all the names of the couples I could think of on a spare piece of parchment and looked at them one by one. 

It couldn’t be Ginny and Harry. They are both on the light side. Plus, Harry is already part of a prophecy. It would have mentioned that the boy who lived was part of the destined ones if that were true. I crossed off their names and looked at the other people I had written down. 

Neville and Luna couldn’t fit the description either. They may be of different houses, but that didn't matter. They too are both on the light side. I crossed their names off as well.

Ron and Lavender, like Ginny and Harry, are in the same house and on the light side. I crossed their names out as well. 

That was all the couples I knew from my group, so I had to think harder. Maybe it was students in one of my classes?

I had heard a rumor that Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson had dated, but I wasn’t sure it was true. I know Seamus is on the light side, but I'm not sure about Pansy. She may be Slytherin, but that didn't mean she is on the dark side. Even if she were, it didn't fit the description of witch on the light side and wizard on the dark side. I crossed them off too. 

Who could it be then? I guess that left me one choice. I would have to go to the one person who knew of all the couples in the school. She was the gossip queen and knew pretty much everything that went on around her. She would be a bit tricky to find time to talk with privately. There’s the fact that she’s a popular Slytherin and has people constantly around her, but mainly, the issue was that she and I share no classes together. I would have to get creative in order to talk to her. I decided to go to the owl post to send her a message. 

When I got there, I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from my bag and started writing. 

Tracey,  
Meet me by the clock tower tomorrow before Breakfast at seven thirty. Please come alone. I wish to discuss something with you in private.  
-Hermione Granger  
P.S. I promise it will be worth your time. 

In order to convince Tracey to help me, I had to give her something gossip worthy. I just hope I thought of something by the time I met with her. 

“I hope this works.” I muttered to myself. 

I found an owl and put the letter in it’s beak. “Take this to Tracey Davis, please.”

The owl screeched and flew off. 

I went back to the school just in time to sit down for dinner. It was Halloween night, so there was a big feast. Of course Halloween wasn’t that big of a deal in the wizarding world. A lot of the creatures that muggles believe to be non-existent are real in our world. Take Professor Lupin for example. He’s a werewolf; something muggles believe to be nothing but a tale. 

As I ate the variety of food and treats, I smiled to myself as I thought back to my childhood in the muggle world. I remember dressing up and knocking on my neighbor's doors to receive a variety of candy. When I got a little older, I went to a couple of haunted houses with my friends. Muggles seemed to love the thrill of being scared by people dressed in costumes of non-existent super humans and creatures. Now, I’m one of them. Except, the muggle version of witches aren’t very accurate. Our skin isn’t green, nor did we all look like old hags with boils and long, pointy noses. It’s no wonder why muggles are afraid of us. 

Draco

Despite my efforts to control myself, my eyes happened to wander to the witch I was trying very hard not to think about. I could tell she was deep in thought about something. She was smiling as she ate. At least she was at peace. 

Suddenly, her eyes met mine. Instead of the warm, inviting look she normally gave me, I was met with nothing but a cold, hard stare. She quickly turned her head and never looked my way again throughout dinner. Did I do something to upset her? 

I went back to my dorm after dinner. On the table in our common room was a stack of parchment with my name attatched to it. I assumed that it was my missed assignments from today. I grabbed the stack and went to my room. 

There was no point in attempting to work on my homework. I couldn’t focus right now. I set the Muffilato charm and went to sleep. 

I aparated with a crack and appeared in front of my childhood home, a place that no longer held much significance to me.

As I got to the gates and past the wards, a chill came over me. He was here. 

Voldemort chose the manor to live at for the time being. He leeched off of us like a parasite leeches off of its host. He treated us like scum and made us feel like outsiders in our own home.

I got to the door and knocked. It opened and I was ushered inside by a Death Eater. He waved his wand in front of his face and his mask disappeared.

“Hello, Draco. It’s about time you came home.” My father greeted before he led me down the hallway into his study. “The Dark Lord has a surprise for you. This time, I know you won’t fail him.” He smiled proudly. 

I swallowed as a sense of fear came over me. This seemed all too familiar. 

I approached the study where I found Death Eaters surrounding the room. My Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange stood proudly next to Voldemort.

“Draco, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Welcome.” Voldemort bowed his head as he smiled at me.

Chills ran down my spine as he spoke. The longer I was here, the more familiar everything felt, and not just because I was in the place that I grew up in. It was something else, like déjà vu.

Voldemort continued his speech. “I had only hoped that you’d one day follow in your father’s footsteps to become one of my most loyal and trusted servants. You have certainly proved to me that you’ve earned your place amongst my ranks as one of my Death Eaters.” He gestured toward the dozen or so Death Eaters in the room. 

I feared what was going to happen next. Whatever it was could not be good.

“As part of your initiation ceremony, I brought a little surprise for you.” He stepped to the side. 

Behind where Voldemort was standing a moment ago stood two Death Eaters that were holding onto someone in the middle of them. I couldn’t tell who it was at first. She was thrashing about, trying to get away until Voldemort approached her.

I finally got to see who it was when she stopped struggling. Many emotions struck me at once. Right now, I was angry and I wanted revenge against everyone involved. 

“Look at her? Sickening. Isn’t it?” Voldemort spat as he pointed a wand at her throat.

Granger remained quiet and tried to appear strong, but I could tell she was scared. 

“Let her go.” I said through clenched teeth. No one moved. “Let. Her. Go!” I yelled. 

Voldemort lowered his wand and turned toward me. “I thought you’d be pleased, Draco. Your father tells me she’s quite the insufferable know-it-all. Plus, she’s a mudblood. She deserves to die.”

“No she doesn’t. Her being a muggle-born doesn't make her less of a person." I said firmly, my fists clenched at my side.

Voldemort seemed to take note of my reaction. He looked rather amused. “Don’t tell me you actually feel sorry for her. You know as well as I do that she has to die. Her kind is unworthy of using magic.” He looked at her, then back at me. “She doesn’t belong here. She was a mistake, a freak of nature.”

“You’re wrong!” I snapped.

“I’m wrong?” Voldemort questioned as he, strode toward me. “Just look at her. She’s pathetic.” He spat as he gestured toward her.

She flinched.

My eyes flickered over to my father. He looked a mixture between furious and disgusted with me, but he remained quiet.

“My Lord, if he won’t kill her, can I?” My aunt begged. “I want to make her suffer.” She smiled in a way that made me sick to my stomach.

“Enough, Bella. We’ve talked about this. It has to be Draco.” Voldemort said simply as he looked from her, back to me.

Bella hung her head and cowered like a father scolding his child. 

"Everyone except Lucius, Bella and you two-" Voldemort pointed to Granger and I. "please leave the room." He said to his Death Eaters. 

They all bowed to him and left the room. The two that were holding on to Granger released her to Bellatrix.

Granger tried to take that as an opportunity to escape, but Bella held onto her and dug her wand into her neck. 

He followed them and closed the double doors behind him, keeping his back faced to me.

While he was distracted, it gave me a little freedom to casually look at my surroundings and see what could help me to escape. As I thought, I tried to stall. “Why me?” I asked.

“Because you’re special.” Voldemort answered simply. His back was still facing me.

“What makes me so special?” I asked. 

“Other than the fact that you come from a long line of purebloods that have all been my loyal servants, I trust you have great potential to someday be as powerful as I am. Maybe you could be even more powerful than me.”

“How exactly do you think I’ll become like you? No one is as great as you, my Lord." I hoped that he'd think I was finally coming around to the idea.

He chuckled. “I could teach you.”

I couldn't think of a way that would work to get Granger and I out of here safely. I looked to her. I was hoping she’d have an idea. She is brilliant after all. When her eyes met mine, I could tell that she had given up all hope. It was up to me to get her out of here.

"There is something I don't understand." I said.

Voldemort turned back to me. "And what would that be?"

“What does she have to do with this?" I nodded in Granger's general direction. "She’s not special. She holds no significance to you. Let her go and I'll become your loyal servant.”

"No! Don't do it, Draco!" Granger yelled.

"Quiet, mudblood!" Bellatrix tightened her grip on her and shoved her wand further into Granger's throat.

I forced myself to ignore them. I made my decision. It was the only way that Granger would be safe. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” He turned his lips up into another pure sinister smile. “You see, I know that she doesn't hold significance to me, but she holds a rather large amount of significance to you.”

Fuck. He knew. I gulped but tried to remain unaffected. If I reacted, it'd confim everyrhing.

"I brought her here so that you can kill her. Once she's out of the way, then and only then will you be able to release your true potential."

"I'm not a murderer. I won't kill anyone. Especially one who is innocent."

"Then how do you expect to be a good servant to me if you're not willing to do what is necessary?"

"It is not necessary for me to kill her. I can still be your loyal servant without it. If you really think I'll be a good asset to you, you'll have to accept my terms."

"A business man. Are you?" Voldemort chuckled. "And what exactly are your terms?"

It seemed to be working. Hopefully he would agree with me. "That my mother and Granger are kept away where they are safe from you."

He smiled as he scrubbed his long, bony fingers over his chin as if he were in thought. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He said finally.

Fuck. Now what?

He was eerily silent for a few moments before he finally spoke. “It’s such a shame.” He strode around the room. “You could have been such a good wizard. Everyone would have feared you as much as they fear me. Yet, you threw it all away when you chose love over power.”

He circled around the room and neared me. “Love is a disease.” He stopped in front of me and drew his wand. “And you should know by now that love only gets you killed.”

I swallowed hard. There would be no way to save Granger if he killed me first. I began to panic.

“I'm going to give you one last chance, Draco. Kill her.” He commanded to me.

I didn’t move or say anything. What else was I supposed to do?

“Kill her, or I will kill her myself while you watch her die and then I will kill you.”

“Don’t do this. I'll do anything you want. Just please let her go." I pleaded desperately.

Granger had tears streaming down her cheeks. She was terrified.

“Still not going to kill her?" He shrugged. "Very well then.” He turned his wand to Hermione. “Avada Kedavra.” 

“NO!” I screamed. But, it was too late.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. She fell to the floor and somehow I manged to shuffle over to her. I fell next to her and scooped her into my arms. As I looked into her lifeless eyes, I smoothed a hand over her hair, sobbing until my lungs burned.

I was in too much agony to notice Voldemort turning his wand on me until everything suddenly went black. 

I woke up and gasped for air. As I sat up, I rubbed a hand over my tear streaked face. By the soreness in my throat, I could tell that I had not just been yelling in my dream, but out loud as well. Considering what I had dreamt, it wasn’t entirely a surprise.

It took me a minute to adjust. Everything I had dreamt felt so real. I could still see her body slump to the ground and the look in her eyes as her soul left her body. I could still feel the pure agony of loosing her. It was something horrific that I hoped I never had to encounter. Luckily, it was just a dream. I would take extra precautions to ensure that dream never came to life.

I was glad that I charmed my room every night. I started doing it at first because of the rather inappropriate dreams I was having of Granger. I was concerned that she would hear me if I accidentally moaned her name out loud. Now, I had bigger problems. My dreams went into straight nightmares. I just had to hope that the Muffilato charm was enough for her not to hear them while she slept.

I looked at the clock. Two a.m. I still had hours until I needed to be up. I reset the charm just in case and tried to go back to sleep.

A half hour went by. Not surprisingly, I couldn't sleep. I got up out of my bed and went toward Granger’s room to check on her. I had to know she was alive before I tried to go back to sleep.

As I creeped up to the door, I heard something.

“Malfoy!” She mumbled rather loudly in her sleep. “Draco, help!” She said desperately.

Looks like I wasn’t the only one having a nightmare.

I immediately went into her room. She was thrashing around. I sat by her bedside and tried to shake her gently. “Granger. Granger, wake up.”

She continued mumbling my name and jerking violently. "Theo, stop!" She yelled.

“Granger.” I tried again. “It’s me, Malfoy. You’re safe. I’ll protect you.”

Her eyes shot open. She relaxed, then as she became more awake and aware, she suddenly looked angry. “Why did you come here?”

“You were having another nightmare. You called me again.”

"How could you have possibly heard me if you were asleep?" She sounded irritated.

"I wasn't asleep."

Her eyes had a question and concern in them, then she blinked and it was gone. "You didn’t have to come.” She snapped.

“I know. I wanted to come check on you.”

She folded her arms across her stomach. “I can take care of myself. Besides, why do you care anyway?” She snorted.

“Because I was concerned.”

She rolled her eyes. "If you were so concerned, you wouldn't have acted like an ass earlier in the corridor."

"Let me explain."

"Don't bother. Nothing has changed about you. You're still the same bully you always were." She said coldly.

"Granger, please. I-"

"Get out of my room." She said firmly.

"Granger-"

"I said, get out!" She growled.

I got up and left her room in defeat. There was nothing I could say to fix it.

When I got to my room, I collapsed onto my bed and angrily swiped at the tears spilling from my eyes. I shouldn't be so surprised by her reaction. She trusted me and I broke it. The only thing that was keeping me sane right now was that she would be safe this way, even if it nearly killed me for it to be like this.

Hermione

Who does Malfoy think he is? He can’t just pretend like nothing ever happened. He was rude to me, yet he doesn’t seem to have a clue as to why I’m upset.

I tried to shake it off and get some sleep. Maybe I will feel better after. I just hoped my nightmare wouldn't come back.

I woke up later that day and felt more refreshed. It turns out that I needed that extra day to relax. Even if it ended badly with Malfoy ruining it and having another nightmare. 

I looked at the clock. I had woken up earlier than I expected. I didn’t have to meet Tracey for another hour.

I picked up the stack of my assignments I had missed yesterday that Headmistress McGonagall had brought by. I completed some of it last night before bed, but I wanted to finish all of it in the next hour.

Upon arriving in the courtyard later, I noticed Tracey sitting on a cement bench while waiting for me to arrive.

“This had better be good, Granger.” She said as I approached her.

"Ummm...well as I said in my note-" 

She broke out into a smile. "I'm joking. What's up?" She said in a lighter, more friendly tone.

“So, I came to you because of your expertise.” I explained as I took the available seat next to her. “You see, I’m looking for a specific couple and I figured you might be able to help me.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“I need to know about any male Slytherins in a relationship with a witch outside of his house.” I continued. I know that all Slytherins aren't on the dark side and the other houses aren't all on the light side, but if I specified light side and dark side, she'd get more suspicious.

“I didn’t take you for the gossip type.”

“I’m not. I actually need it because it's really important.”

“Why?” She seemed suspicious.

“Just please trust me on this. I really need your help.”

“A Gryffindor needing my help? That’s a new one.” She smirked.

“Please. I don’t know who else to ask.” I begged again.

"I might know of a few couples who fit your description. Blaise Zabini and Parvati Patil had a thing once upon a time, but I believe they’re no longer together.” She paused to think. “I also saw Cho Chang getting cozy with Theo Nott. Of course, I don't think that it was much more than a hookup, unless you're counting that.”

I froze when I heard his name.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Granger?"

Bad memories of Theo began forming in my mind.

“Granger. Are you ok?”

I tried to relax and shake off my thoughts. “I think Theo Nott tries to get cozy with every witch.”

She narrowed her eyes. “And how would you know that?”

I tried to hide the panic I was feeling. “I…I just heard rumors.”

She didn’t look convinced. “Granger, if there’s something bothering you, you can trust me.” She put her hand on mine. “I may like to gossip, but if it’s something important, I won’t tell anyone. You have my word on that.”

As much as I wanted to trust her, she was still cunning. I couldn’t help but think that this was probably how she got gossip out of everyone. “It’s nothing. I just heard things about him.”

“He did something to you. Didn’t he?”

I swallowed. I could feel the tears well up. I pulled away my hand. “This isn’t about me, Tracey. I came here for information and if you can’t help me, then-”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I do want to help you."

I nodded and waited for her to speak.

“I can’t think of anyone else that would fit your description, but I’ll do some research and see what I can find.”

“Thank you.”

Her expression remained serious. “I’m sorry for whatever happened with Theo. I know he can be a real dick.”

I didn’t respond.

“Look, all I’m saying is that if you ever need someone who understands what you’re going through, you can talk to me.” She suddenly seemed rather anxious.

“Tracey, did Theo do something to you?”

She chewed her lip nervously and reluctantly nodded. “I’ve never told anyone.” Her eyes began to become glossy.

I was shocked at her confession. "Wow, Tracey. I'm so sorry."

She nodded, then after a moment of silence, she spoke again. “Theo’s been missing for a few days. I’m guessing you actually had the guts to talk to the Headmistress and he got expelled.” She smiled sincerely. “Good for you. That couldn’t have been easy for you.”

“It wasn’t."

"How did you find the courage to tell McGonagall?"

I hesitated. "Malfoy convinced me to."

"Draco? Really? I didn't know you two were friends."

"We're not. He witnessed him attacking me.” Of course I was still very upset with Malfoy, but he did help me. I couldn't lie about that.

"I saw Nott's bruised jaw. Good for you for sticking up for yourself. He sure deserved it."

"Actually, it wasnt me."

She looked confused at first, then I could see her making connections in her mind. “So that explains why Draco’s hand was bandaged that same day. I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. I just figured they got into a fight based on the tension between them, but I never knew what it was about.”

"He was just doing what he thought he had to, I guess."

"Still. Something just seems off about it."

"I'm sure it's nothing.”

She looked as if she were trying to piece something together. "Draco isn’t normally violent like that. He’s protective, but that was extreme, even for him.” She continued talking as if I weren't there.

“It was probably just adrenaline or maybe they don't get along."

"I know Draco has never really liked him, but he wouldn't punch him over it. There's got to be another reason."

"Then, why don't you ask him? "

"He wouldn't tell me.."

"Why is this so important to you anyway?"

"Because it's unusal behaviour for him. I told you, he's not violent."

"It doesn't seem very unusal. Theo was attacking me and Malfoy saved me. There's nothing weird about that."

"I still can't shake the feeling that it's something."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I guess there was no point in arguing anymore. "Then what exactly could it be?" I asked sarcastically.

"I dont know. She paused, then her lips quirked into a smirk. "Unless-" She looked at me with a wide grin.

I didn't like where this was going. "Unless what?" I prompted cautiously.

"Unless he was protecting you because he fancies you."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. There was no way that were true. "That's absolutely ridiculous!" 

"I'm serious. I mean, think about it. What reason would he have for doing that unless he has feelings for you?"

"Like I mentioned before, maybe they've never gotten along or maybe it's just a dominance thing. Who knows?"

“I don't think it's that. I've seen the way he looks at you. I didn't think about it before because it didn't seem relevent. Now that I am thinking about it, I've noticed he's been trying to be discreet about catching glimpses of you.” She smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Come on. Don't tell me you haven't noticed him staring at you."

I shook my head. I did notice, but I didn't want to share that with her. I had always wondered why he did it. At first, I figured that it was out of disgust or because he was keeping tabs on me. Now, I'm not sure what to make of it.

"You're more oblivious than I thought, Granger." She paused. "Or maybe you have noticed and you just don't want to say because you fancy him too."

I laughed again. "That's even more insane than you thinking he fancies me!"

"Maybe I'm right." She wagged her eyebrows.

"Or maybe you're just looking for the latest juicy gossip." I snapped.

"That's what you think this is about?" She huffed. "I helped you because you needed my help. I had no hidden motives. As for Draco, I was excited about the possibility of him finally having someone special in his life. He deserves it after all he's been through."

I frowned. I felt guilty for my accusation. "You speak as if you two are friends. I didn't realize you two were so close."

She nodded.

"Did you two meet here at Hogwarts?" I asked. Part of me was genuinely curious. The other part just wanted the subject to be changed.

She shook her head. “ We knew each other long before. As a young girl, I went with my mother to afternoon tea with her dear friend, Narcissa Malfoy. That was where I first met Draco. From that moment on, I accompanied my mother to afternoon tea every Tuesday and Draco and I have been friends ever since.”

I smiled. “It sounds like you two are very close.”

She smiled sadly. “We were. I mean, we're still good friends, but we don’t always talk as much as we used to. Draco says it’s to protect me, but I miss how things were when we were children."

“Why does he think you need protection?”

“He didn’t say, but if I had to guess, I think it’s because he’s trying to protect me from you-know-who.” She lowered her voice.

I nodded in understanding.

“Draco's on the wrong side.” She continued as she looked down in her lap at her hands. “He knows that. His father forced him to be on the dark side and now he feels like he can’t escape. He just wanted to be a normal wizard with a normal life.” She sighed. “When the rumors about you-know-who’s return circled, Draco started to push me away. I could tell he was distancing himself from me, but at the time, I didn’t know why. I had no knowledge of his father’s loyalty to the Dark Lord until later.”

“How did you find out?”

She looked back up to me. “I had suspicions and I eventually confronted him about it. He didn’t confirm them, but he told me to stay away and that it was for my protection. Besides, there were rumors that his father is a Death Eater. It wasn’t hard to piece everything together from there.”

“Did you stay away from him?”

She shook her head. "No. I wasn’t going to force him to be friends with me, but that didn’t mean that I didn’t care about him. I wanted to make sure he was ok.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been hard for you.”

“Not as hard as it was for him. I'm sure you know that last year, he was given the task of killing Dumbledore.”

I nodded. I had heard rumors.

“What you may not know was that Draco never wanted anything to do with it. He didn’t want to become a Death Eater, but his father insisted. As part of his initiation, he had to complete a task and when he denied, he was threatened by you-know-who. It wasn’t just his life on the line, but everyone he ever cared about. What choice did he have?” She paused. “I began to notice changes. He started to look exhausted, like he hadn’t gotten any sleep in weeks. Then, he would skip meals entirely. I knew he was struggling, but I didn't know why at the time because he never told me. I eventually talked it out of him and I tried to help him, but he refused my help. He thought that the only way to protect everyone was to do what he was told." She paused again. "If Snape hadn’t killed Dumbledore, Draco would have killed him to spare the lives of his loved ones.”

As she talked, I thought back on last year. Now that I thought about it, I remembered him looking more pale and thinner than usual. I also remember him avoiding my friends and I instead of bullying us like he had before. I had thought it was because he had grown up or found someone else to pick on, but now that I know the truth, I feel terrible about it. Especially because he was there for me during my nightmare early this morning, yet I pushed him away because I was upset at him for something he said earlier. I couldn't help but think that there was some valid reason behind him snapping at me.

“He’s strong. I'll give him that.” I said. “I can’t even imagine what he was going through.”

“Neither can I. He was faced with an impossible decision and as long as you-know-who is alive, he is a prisoner to him for his whole life."

"We can still help him."

"That's surprisingly nice of you to offer to help."

"He saved me. The least I can do is help you save him."

"But how? You-know-who is too powerful. Plus, he's a Death Eater. It's too late to help him."

"Actually, I don't think he is."

"And how would you know that?"

I blushed slightly. I hadn't exactly thought this through. "I... saw him with his sleeve rolled up one time. There was no dark mark." I felt bad for lying to her, but I couldn't tell her I caught him naked. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Especially not after her accusing us of fancying one another.

"Unless he was using a concealment charm." She shrugged.

"It's possible, but he did tell me that he wasn't one."

"And you believed him?"

"He seemed sincere enough, so yes."

She looked at the large clock above us. "I've got to run.” She stood up to leave.

“Of course.” I smiled. "Thank you, Tracey. You've been a huge help.” I said as I stood up.

“No problem. Always happy to help.” She began to walk away.

“Granger?” She turned around.

I looked at her again. "Yes?"

“Your secret is safe with me. I just hope you keep everything I told you about Draco to yourself.”

“Not to worry. This conversation never happened.”

“I knew I could count on you.” She smiled. "And for what it's worth, I can see what Draco sees in you. You're an amazing person, Hermione and an even better witch. Never forget that." She turned and walked away before I got the chance to reply.

After she left me to my thoughts, I started thinking about the prophecy. I began to sort the pieces together. Being on the dark side probably meant being a Death Eater. Although he isn’t quite a Death Eater, what if Malfoy is the wizard on the dark side that the prophecy is referring to? What if he’s part of the destined pair? The only question that remains is if it is him, who is the witch?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. As always, I'm a perfectionist and stress over trying to get it right lol hope you enjoy! (:

Draco

I didn’t get much sleep after my fight with Granger, and my nightmare didn’t help. I knew it was for the better that she hated me right now because then she wouldn’t be in as much danger, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t upset about it. Some part of me really hoped she’d understand why I acted the way I did because I could never explain it to her. 

I heard Granger leave early. After many failed attempts at going back to sleep, I decided I should get up to take a shower and get ready for school. I’d make it to the Great hall with plenty of time to eat, not that I had an appetite. 

As I was leaving the dorm, I saw a book on the table that I didn’t remember being there before. It must have been one of the library books that Granger checked out.

I shrugged and turned toward the door.

For some strange reason, I felt like I was drawn to it. I turned back to it and picked it up off of the table. As soon as I touched it, I immediately felt a surge of power. This book was definitely enchanted. When I opened it, a loose piece of parchment fell to my feet. I reached down to pick it up and saw familiar names written and then crossed out. It appeared to be in Granger’s neat handwriting that read:

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley- Both light side.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood- Both light side. 

Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown- Both light side. 

Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson- Not confirmed. Doesn’t fit description of wizard on dark side, witch on light side. 

I read it over again. What exactly was she doing? Some sort of social experiment? Why did she choose these specific people and what did their side of the coming war have to do with anything?  
I looked to the page that the loose paper had fallen from to see if I could piece the puzzle together. I quickly noticed it seemed to be some sort of book about prophecies. 

Becoming more curious, I scanned through the page and came upon a very odd prophecy.

“A destined pair fighting Voldemort in the final battle?” I whispered to myself. 

At first it all sounded like rubbish to me, until I noticed the prophecy about Potter. It had all been right thus far, so surely the other prophecies would come to pass exactly as they were written. 

Where did Granger get this book anyway? I had never seen it before. She wasn’t the only one that spent a lot of time at the Library. I had been up and down those aisles dozens of times and never once saw this book. It had to be from the restricted section. 

I smirked.

Granger had a rule-breaking side. Good to know. 

I focused back to Granger’s piece of parchment. Based on what the book said about the destined pair being a dark wizard and a light witch, I could only assume that Granger was trying to figure out who the destined pair was. But the question is, why? She doesn’t usually take it upon herself to solve mysteries like this without a reason to, so what reason did she have for trying to solve this prophecy?

I dismissed the thoughts and returned the piece of parchment back to where I had found it and closed the book. After I set it down and turned away to open the door, I looked back to the table where I had placed the book. But there was nothing there. The book had vanished. 

Hermione

I had been thinking about the prophecy and Malfoy all day since my meeting with Tracey Davis.  
If Malfoy really was the dark wizard that the prophecy was referring to, then that would solve half of it. But who could the witch be? He wasn’t dating anybody that I knew about, and clearly Tracey thought that Malfoy and I were together, so she didn’t know either.

It’s possible he’s in some sort of secret relationship. Although, It’s not that easy to keep a relationship a secret with having a roommate. I think I’d know if he were bringing someone into the dorm. We had caught each other off guard a number of times and he had always been alone. Plus, there was the fact that Malfoy and I had kissed fairly recently. He may have his faults, but I don’t think he’d be disloyal to someone like that. 

Another possibility is that he hadn’t met her yet. Or maybe they had met, but hadn’t formed a relationship. 

The next question was, who would he date from the light side? From what I’ve heard, in the past he’s mainly only gone for the stereotypical dark side Slytherin girls. Unless the girl is from Slytherin, but also the light side. That is definitely a possibility. I couldn't rule it out.

I sighed in frustration. That didn’t sound right. Then again, nothing did. Why was this so hard? I was supposedly destined to read the book and help bring together the destined pair, yet I can’t seem to solve anything. I’m no closer now than I was when I first started. But, I’d have to keep trying, no matter how pointless it seemed. 

Maybe I would have to talk to Malfoy directly about it, not that I want to confront him about his romantic affairs. He doesn’t seem like one to kiss and tell.

If, by some chance it was him, then I could help him. How, exactly? I didn’t know. But, I’d figure it out. Maybe I could help him find the witch and bring them together before the final battle. I didn’t know how I could find her, but I’d try.

For some reason, the thought of him with another girl made me feel angry and I didn’t really understand why. We may have kissed a couple times, but that didn’t mean anything.

“Earth to Hermione.” Ron was waving his hand in front of my face at dinner time in the Great Hall.

My friends were all staring at me. By the looks of it, Ron had been trying to get my attention for some time.

“Sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts.”

“Is something bothering you?” Harry asked. He seemed concerned.

“Just a school assignment. That’s all.” I lied. I didn't need my friends to worry about me. 

“Why weren’t you in any of your classes yesterday?” Ron asked.

I was caught off guard. I had almost forgotten about my absence from my classes. I had anticipated that my friends may find out eventually, but not this soon. “The Headmistress gave me a day off.”

“What have you done that was so special?” Ron snorted. 

I shrugged. “I guess it’s one of the perks in being Head Girl.” I lied.

“I don’t recall previous Head students ever taking a day off. “ Harry mentioned.

“Malfoy got the day off too, so it must be something new this year.”

“Aren’t you just the lucky one.” Ron mocked.

“I didn’t ask for the day off, Ron. To be honest, I didn’t really want it. Besides, it’s not like I got a free pass not to do my schoolwork. I still had to complete the assignments I missed and turn them in on time.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Ron. Hermione deserved that day off. She works harder than any of us.” Ginny smiled at me.

“Thanks, Gin, but you guys work just as hard as I do." I paused to think about it and got an idea. "Maybe I'll ask the Headmistress for a random day off for the whole school.”

“That’s a brilliant idea!” Neville said.

“I agree.” Said Harry.

“I agree too. Sorry for getting upset with you over that. Ginny is right. You did deserve it.” Said Ron. 

“Thanks, Ron. There’s no need for an apology.”

He nodded in thanks. 

“If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Headmistress McGonagall. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

They nodded and I left. 

“Hermione, can we maybe talk in private?” Ron caught up to me a few moments later in the corridor. 

“Sure.”

He followed me to a secluded area and I turned to face him.

“I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I hadn’t realized how snappy I’ve been toward you lately until Ginny and Harry pointed it out. So, I’m sorry. I hope you’re not mad.” Ron said.

I smiled. “I’m not mad, but if it makes you feel better, you’re forgiven.”

“It’s just that I can’t help wonder if you and Malfoy have something going on and I guess I feel betrayed by that.”

I hadn’t expected him to accuse me of being involved with Malfoy. What is it with everyone in our business anyway? Did we appear to be together? “Ron, there’s nothing going on with Malfoy and I. I told you that we’re trying to be civil.”

“I know. Harry and Ginny explained that to me too.”

“I’ve just let go of everything bad that’s happened to me in the past, including Malfoy. It’s helped me to move forward. Maybe you should too.” Even with the way Malfoy treated me recently, I have found a way to forgive him. Talking to Tracey Davis helped with that. It gave me perspective.

He nodded. “I know you’re right, but it’s hard to forgive someone like him. I keep getting this feeling that something’s not right with him. Just be careful around him.”

“I understand. Just know that he’s apologized to me for his behavior and that’s enough for right now.”

He nodded and was silent for a moment.  
“I guess I have also been in a sour mood because Lavender and I broke up.”

“What? When?” I asked in shock.

“About a month ago. I was too ashamed to say anything."

"What happened?"

"She said we’d be better off as friends and I agreed.” He smiled sadly.

“Well, I’m glad it ended somewhat on good terms. Are you ok?”

“I’m better than I thought I’d be. I guess I knew something wasn’t right.”

“I’m sorry, Ron.” I said as I hugged him.

“I’ll be ok. I just need time.”

“If you need anything, you know where to find me.” I said, then pulled away. 

“Thanks, Hermione.” He smiled. “I'd better get back to dinner. I’ll see you later.” He waved and went back to the Great Hall.

I waved back. “Bye.”

I turned the opposite direction and started walking toward the Headmistress’ office. I almost felt strange like someone was watching me, but when I looked behind me, I couldn’t see anything.

I continued walking. I hoped that whoever was following me would stop when they realized where I was heading.

As I rounded the corner, I could see the Headmistress’ office. I still felt like I was being followed, so I quickly stepped into the shadows to see if I could catch the culprit. 

Suddenly, I noticed something or rather someone moving along the wall. 

Draco

“Who’s there?” She called as she pointed her wand in my direction.

I stayed still. I couldn’t let her know I was there, even though all I wanted to do was to fix this between us. I just had to keep reminding myself that it was better off this way.

“Show yourself or I’ll send you to the Headmistress’ office after I make you reveal yourself to me.”

I sighed and dropped my disillousionment charm.

“Why are you following me?” She demanded.

There was nothing I could say to excuse my behavior, so I remained silent.

“Were you eavesdropping on my conversation with Ron?”

“No.” I lied. 

She narrowed her eyes, then she looked around and sighed. “We can discuss this later.” She said in a whisper and then continued on to the Headmistress’ office.

I went back to the dorm room for the night. I might as well work on my assignments, or at least try to.

When I got inside the dorm, I noticed the book from this morning back on the table. I still couldn’t figure out how or why it disappeared. Now, here it was as if it never left. Although, it is a magical book. Maybe it just had a mind of its own.

I was drawn to the book again. I picked it up off of the table and began looking through it again. This time, I paid a little more attention to the prophecies and not just the ones I had read already. They were actually quite interesting. Some of them I had heard about, others I hadn’t. But the ones I did know about all came true so far.

I finally got to the page where Granger kept the loose piece of parchment, I noticed an extra name added to the bottom of the list. 

I froze as I read the name:

Draco Malfoy- Dark wizard of the destined ones? 

Next to it was written:

Witch from the light side-? 

I couldn’t believe what I was reading. She thought I was one of the destined ones? That wasn’t possible. Sure, I had some things in common with whomever this dark wizard was, but it couldn’t possibly be me. There was no way I’d ever be destined to fall in love with a witch from the light side and save the world from Voldemort. I’m no hero. I'm nothing but a coward. 

I set the book down in frustration and went to my room to do my assignments, hoping it would take my mind off of everything, including this new information. 

Hermione

“Ms. Granger, Is everything alright?” Headmistress McGonagall asked as I stepped into her office. 

“Yes. I actually just came to talk to you about a few things."

“Please, have a seat.” She gestured to the empty chair opposite of her desk.

I took the seat and began. “First of all, I have an idea that I think the students and staff would enjoy since they work so hard throughout the year.”

“Well we do have the Christmas Ball coming up that you and Mr. Malfoy are planning. What else did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could provide the staff and students with a random day off. Maybe the day after our exams since it’s a stressful day for everyone.”

She nodded. “I think that is an excellent idea, Ms. Granger. I couldn’t agree more.”

I smiled. “I’m glad you agree. Everyone deserves it.”

“That they do.” She smiled. “Speaking of the Ball, how is the planning going with Mr. Malfoy?”

“It’s actually going pretty well. We’ve figured out the basics on what we want to do. All that is needed is to put the plan into action. I did already schedule the band since they can be hard to book, now we just need to work on the rest.”

“Excellent!” She smiled. “And what else was it you wanted to speak to me about?”

“It’s about Draco Malfoy and the destined pair from the prophecy.”

Her expression changed from light hearted to serious. “What about them?”

“The prophecy wasn’t very specific as to who the destined ones were. It just said that a wizard from the dark side would fall in love with a witch from the light side to stop you-know-who.”

She nodded along as I continued. 

“I’ve been thinking about the dark wizard. I think it’s someone who doesn’t contain all darkness inside of them.”

She looked confused. “I’m sorry, Ms. Granger. I don’t follow.”

“A true dark wizard wouldn’t betray the Dark Lord at all, whether in fear or loyalty. They especially would not betray him by falling in love with anyone from the light side. It only makes sense that it’s someone who isn’t fully committed to being on the dark side.”

She looked as if she were pondering the thought. “That is actually a good theory.” She paused. “Forgive me, but what does this have to do with Mr. Malfoy?”

“I think he may be the dark wizard in the prophecy."

She looked confused, so I explained. 

"It’s no secret that Draco’s father is a Death Eater. He is one of you-know-who’s most loyal and trusted followers. It’s obvious that Lucius would raise his son to be just like him. But, I don’t believe Draco wants to be on that side, nor do I think Draco has it in him to succumb fully to the darkness. He has qualities that most dark wizards don’t possess. He’s kind, sweet, protective and caring. He may have been cruel in the past, but I can tell he’s trying to make up for his mistakes. As you know, I’m a muggle-born and you-know-who and his Death Eaters are very against my kind. But, Draco saved me from Theo Nott and made sure that I was ok after the incident. He was incredibly supportive. To me, that doesn’t sound like someone who is all bad.”

I had forgotten about all of the good qualities he possesses and how he has treated me overall this year because I was too busy being mad at him for one single insignificant incident.

The real reason I was mad, I was beginning to realize, was because I was starting to connect with him in a way that I didn’t believe was possible with him or anyone and I knew that there could never be anything more between us other than friends. If he is part of the prophecy, he’s destined to fall in love with someone else and the truth was that I couldn’t handle that.

“Ms. Granger?” I heard the Headmistress’ voice. 

I seemed to snap out of a trance.

“Are you ok?” She asked. 

“Yes, of course. I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment. Where was I?” I paused to think.

“You believe that Mr. Malfoy is one of the destined ones.”

I shook my emotions aside and tried to focus. 

"Yes. As I mentioned before, I don’t believe he is fully loyal to you-know-who. I think he’s was just unfortunate enough to be dragged into the Dark Lord’s plans because his father forced him into it. If that were true, fear is the only thing holding him back." I paused. "But there is one thing stronger than fear.”

“Love.” She answered as if she suddenly understood my connections.

I nodded, trying to dismiss my emotions. “Exactly. Through love, you-know-who can be stopped. He was defeated once when Harry’s mom sacrificed herself for her son. He will be defeated again.”

“You think that one of the destined ones will sacrifice themselves to save the other’s life?” She asked. 

I nodded sadly. “The prophecy says that one will die. It doesn’t say who.” I swallowed hard, trying to push back the thought of Malfoy dying out of my head. Him falling in love with someone else would be hard, but I could manage. Losing him forever, on the other hand, would be unbearable. “But, it’s clear that it’ll be to save the life of the one they love the most and many more lives in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. That person will die a hero.” I tried to cover up the hoarseness in my throat.

She nodded as if taking everything in. “There is no real way to know who is destined. If it is him, he’ll loose something either way, his life or the life of the one he loves. No one deserves such a fate.” She said sadly. 

“I agree.”

“Do you know who the witch might be?” She asked.

I shook my head. “No. I can’t think of anyone as a possibility.”

“Well, if Mr. Malfoy is a part of the destined pair, it makes sense that the witch would be someone that you both know.”

“I think you’re right. I just have to figure out who.”

“I think the answer is closer than you think.” She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. Did she know and she wasn’t telling me?

“I just hope I can figure it out in time.”

“Don’t worry. The answer will come to you.” She said. 

“I hope so.”

“I do believe that you’ll know when you find out.”

I nodded. “I should get back to my dorm. It’s getting late.”

“Before you go, I just wanted to make sure something was clear. You cannot tell Mr. Malfoy about any of this. If it is his destiny, he will find out on his own one way or another.”

I nodded in understanding and left her office to go back to my dorm. 

Draco

I was working on my assignments when I began thinking about the prophecy book and what Granger had written.

Should I talk to her about the book? Surely there must be some explanation as to why she would think that I am a part of this so called ‘destined pair’. Out of all the wizards in the world that it could be, why me? I’m nobody special.

Besides, If it is my destiny, what happens if I don’t want to meet and fall in love with someone else? My heart belongs to Granger. It always will. While I know that she’d someday fall in love and get married, I could never bring myself to fall in love with anyone else when I have such strong feelings for her. I don’t know what love feels like, so I can’t be sure if I do love Granger. What I do know is that my feelings for her are very strong. I’ve only survived this long because I live for her. I know we can never be together, but I still cherish every moment I get with her no matter how small. She’s the one I think about when things get rough. She's the good in my life when it gets bad. She’s the calm in the storm to the whirlwind of emotions I feel. She is and forever will be the light to my darkness.

I paused.

It couldn’t be her. Could it? How would I know if she was the other half of the destined pair? I don’t even know what my own destiny is. 

Hermione

I got back into the dorm and headed for the shower to do some thinking.

I didn’t like the idea of Malfoy being with anyone else. It drove me crazy to think about it. Although,  
I don't really know why. It’s not like our relationship had ventured much past friendship and snogging partners anyway. But no matter what, I had to figure out who these people were and help them to defeat Voldemort. Even if that meant helping Malfoy find his destiny.

I needed to focus. I took a deep breath in and began to concentrate.

Who was the witch? The Headmistress seemed to think it was someone we both know. Obviously, the witches from the light side that I knew were all in love with someone else. Unless it was someone I didn’t know that well. So, I’d just have to figure out who he and I both knew and go from there. 

Now, what about prior relationships that he has had or potential partners? That might be a good place to start. The only issue was that as far as I knew, Malfoy had never been close to one particular girl past or present. It seemed to be different girls. He had never appeared to be in a relationship with anyone. At least, that’s what I have observed anyway, not that I paid much attention. If you ask me, it appears he has some sort of commitment issues or maybe he’s perfectly fine with being alone. Either way, it doesn’t seem like he’d let anyone get too close to him. It seems like he’s too closed off.

I suddenly recalled the brief discussion I had with Tracey about Malfoy. Guilt set in. 

What if Malfoy didn’t have anyone because he was trying to protect them from his father and Voldemort? What if he was afraid that if he loved anyone, Voldemort would use it against him as a weakness? What if he was scared that he’d threaten the life of anyone he loved? 

If his reasons for not getting close to anyone were because of that, I could understand. And honestly, from what I had gathered about him, I could very well believe it to be true.

My brain began to hurt from thinking, not to mention that my heart hurt over what could never happen.

What I needed was a good nights sleep. I just had to hope I wouldn’t have that same nightmare about Nott again. Once was enough, twice was brutal. I don’t know that I could handle a third time reliving that hell.

I eventually dozed off, but I awoke some time during the night to a strange noise. At first, I dismissed it as Crookshanks chasing a mouse or something. Then, I heard it again. This time, I got up to investigate.

Crookshanks was curled up in his normal spot on the pillow in a corner, so the noise definitely wasn't him. 

As I crossed our shared common room, I noticed Malfoy’s bedroom door was ajar. I heard the noise a third time. This time, it seemed louder. I could make out a buzzing or humming noise. It seemed like it was coming from inside his room. I carefully opened his door, trying not to disturb him. 

As I peered inside, I took note of the way I found him. Malfoy was on his bed thrashing about in his sleep. His bare chest was glistening with sweat as his muscles rippled in the moonlight. His hair was disheveled from his head being tossed side to side. His eyes were closed tightly as if he were in pain. Obviously, he was having a nightmare.

He then took a short, but violent breath. His face was contorted in agony and his Adam’s apple moved while he opened his mouth like he was screaming in pain. Only, he wasn’t. It sounded very buzzed and muffled, like he was under water.

Then, it clicked.

He must have used the Muffilato charm so that I wouldn’t hear him. That would explain the buzzing sound I was hearing. But if he did use it, then that meant that he anticipated this nightmare.

I cautiously approached his bedside. As my thighs touched the edge of his bed, the buzzing sound in my ears stopped and I could hear everything as normal.

Malfoy was breathing heavily. “No!” He shouted.

My heart clenched. It was unbearable to see him in such misery. I gently sat down next to him on his bed.

He didn’t seem to notice. But when I went to lightly tap him, he yelled something that struck me to the core. 

“Hermione!” His voice sounded desperate.

I put my hand on him again. “Malfoy, it’s ok. It's only a dre-“.

Before I could finish my sentence, he suddenly sat up and pressed his lips into mine.

When he pulled away several heartbeats later, his eyes fluttered open for the first time. He stared at me blankly as if it were taking him a moment to register what had happened.

It was then that I noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet. He had been crying. 

My heart seemed to break more for him. Even though it was a dream, it physically hurt to watch him in such agony. Tears came to my eyes.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to say something. “I…umm heard something and came to check it out.” I said awkwardly. “You had a nightmare. Didn’t you?”

He seemed to come back to the present as he reluctantly nodded and looked away while he used his hand to wipe his wet cheeks.

I resisted the urge to help him wipe his tears away. What was wrong with me?

“How did you hear me?“ He asked in a rough voice.

I shook my head. “I don’t know. I woke up when I heard a noise.”

“I don’t understand.” He shook his head. “I used a charm.”

“The Muffilato charm, I know. It’s not completely sound proof.”

“I know. I just didn’t expect-“ He stopped.

“You didn’t expect me to hear you.” I finished for him.

He nodded.

“How did you know you were going to need the charm?”

He hesitated for a moment before sighing. “I get dreams sometimes."

“That was no dream. That was a nightmare. It seemed like it was awful.”

He shrugged. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head.

I nodded.

It was silent for a moment before I spoke again. “I…I heard you say my name. For what it’s worth, I hope I wasn’t the one to cause you pain.” I spoke the truth. I could only hope that him saying my name was a coincidence and not anything to do with what he was experiencing.

He remained silent as he stared blankly in front of him. 

I knew it wasn’t my fault, but I couldn’t help feeling guilty. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“You died.” His voice cracked as he looked back at me, then turned away again. 

That wasn’t what I had expected at all. “It was only a nightmare. I’m right here.” I put my hand on his knee as a comforting gesture.

He didn't react. Maybe he was more upset by this than I thought.

“You’re really bothered by this. Aren’t you?”

His eyes shot back up to mine before looking away again. He didn’t speak.

“Look at me.” I said in a gentle voice as I moved my hand from his knee to his shoulder. 

He kept his gaze away from mine.

I sighed and spoke anyway. “I don’t know what happened in your nightmare other than me dying, but what I do know is that I’m here right now and I’m not going anywhere. So, there is no need to worry about anything happening to me.”

He met my eyes again. Something in his gaze caught me off guard. I somehow got lost in the mysteries of his beautiful grey orbs as I peered into them.

Before I knew what was happening, we were both leaning in until our lips met with an electric tingle. I knew it was wrong for so many reasons, but I didn’t care because in the moment our lips touched, it suddenly felt right. 

Draco

I brought a hand up to caress her cheek. We parted for a moment as I leaned my forehead on hers while looking into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her once again.

All the doubt that I was feeling had faded the moment that our lips met. I had almost forgotten how blissful I felt when I was with her. I wasn’t about to let her go now.

She brought me back to the present as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The passion she was sharing with me in our kiss told me she needed more. I happily obliged. I pulled her closer to me and swung her leg over me so that she was now straddling me. I then began trailing light kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

She responded with soft moans as I lightly sucked and nipped at the flesh in the crook of her neck. She began rocking her hips over my growing erection while digging her nails into my shoulder. 

I growled and quickly flipped her on her back. As I hovered over her, I could see the lust in her big brown eyes. 

A rush of my own lust swam over me as she stared at me hungrily. I wanted her just as badly as she wanted me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. I had to separate the chapters so it wouldn't be too long. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me and my inconsistent updating schedule. You are all awesome! 
> 
> Warning: Lemon ahead (; Enjoy, my loves!
> 
> Edit: 5/28/20- Lemon scene- Hermione's POV (one sentence) and Draco's POV (one sentence)

Draco

I was about to kiss her again, but I stopped myself. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, noting my hesitation. 

“Are you ok with this?” I gestured between us. 

She smirked. “Malfoy, if I wasn’t ok with it, I would have stopped you long ago.”

I smiled. Then my doubts came back and my smile vanished. “But what about your virginity? “

“I want you to have it.” She said without hesitation.

“And what about what happened…” I trailed off, hoping she’d understand what I was implying without getting offended. 

She paused, and for a second, I thought I had upset her until she spoke. “Theo tried to take advantage of me the first chance he got.”

I gave her a sympathetic half-smile. I could only imagine how hard it was for her to talk about him. 

“You, on the other hand,” She continued. “have had several chances. Especially since we share a dorm. Not to mention the many times we happened to walk in on each other at rather inappropriate times.” She blushed. “But, you never once tried making a sexual advance on me or made me feel pressured or uncomfortable in any way.” She smiled. “And that’s exactly why I trust you.”

I was a little dumbfounded at her admission, but I forced myself to respond. “I-I don’t know what to say. Are you sure?”

“You should know me well enough to know that I don’t take making decisions lightly. I have considered it carefully and can say with upmost certainty that this is what I want.”

I hesitated again as guilt seeped in. “Even after how I’ve treated you recently?”

“I know it wasn’t intentional. I understand why you had to.”

“That doesn't make it right."

"It's ok. Don't be so hard on yourself. I understand."

"I don't deserve this. I don't-"

I was cut off when she pulled me back down on top of her and pressed her lips to mine. Then, she wrapped her legs around my sides and began grinding her hips against me. I growled as the blood began to filled my cock again. My insecurity seemed to melt away as my arousal grew.

She suddenly stopped. “A..are you ok with this? Do you want me to stop?” She asked innocently. I could sense her concern.

"Please don't stop." I said then crashed my lips against hers.

I put a hand on either side of her and lowered myself directly on top of her. Just when I was worried that my weight was too much for her, she pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around me. As we were pressed together, I could feel pounding against my chest and for a moment, I couldn’t tell whether it was her heart or mine.

As we snogged passionately, our tongues danced in a battle of dominance. I would have succeeded in dominating if that bloody witch wasn’t gyrating against my erection. I stiffled a guttural groan as she was bucking her hips and softly moaning in our kiss. 

While our lips were still locked, I moved my hand down her body and let my fingertips linger on the hem of her thigh-length nightgown for a second, then proceeded to drag the flimsy fabric up her sides. We only broke our kiss for a moment to pull her nightgown up over her head and I tossed it somewhere on the floor.

She put her hands on my bare chest and gently ran them up and down my torso, making my muscles tense underneath her soft touches and sending electric tingles down my spine and straight to my pulsing cock.

“Malfoy, I need more.” She whimpered as she was desperately grinding herself against me.

My knees nearly gave out while hearing her say my name and begging me to help her. I forced myself to move and pushed myself up off of her. I smirked when she groaned in frustration as I stood by to the bed to take my clothes off.

When she realized what I was doing, she watched me in anticipation as I slowly pulled down my pajama bottoms and my boxer briefs. My cock sprang up and down as soon as it was released from the confines of my briefs. I watched her stare eagerly at my rather large appendage while it pulsed and throbbed for her. 

When she met my eyes, I slowly crawled back onto my bed like a predator on the hunt. Once I was hovering over her again, I traced the bottom of her spandex bra. She must have taken that as a hint to take it off, because suddenly, her top half was as bare as mine and I was starting at her perfectly perky breasts. They were slightly larger than I had anticipated them to be and obviously, I didn’t mind.

“Can I touch them?” I asked, amazed at seeing them so bare and up close.

She nodded and I immediately brought a hand up to cup her right breast. She shivered when my cool fingers touched her warm skin. I felt her nipple harden underneath my palm as I gently kneaded her flesh. She bit her lip seductively and let out another soft moan.

After massaging the other side, I eventually pulled my hand away and leaned in to nip and suck her breasts and neck, leaving a few love bites as I did so. It pleased me to mark her. Even if she could never truly be mine, right now, she was.

I then brought a hand up to the top of her knickers and hooked a finger underneath to pull them down. I paused to study her for any hesitation or indication that she wanted to stop. She responded by immediately lifting her hips off the bed, so I could pull her panties off. I took the opportunity and discarded them on the floor along with our other pieces of clothing.

As I stared down at her naked body, I was completely mesmerized. I always thought that she was gorgeous, but to have her laying out in front of me so exposed and willing was an entirely new, and exciting experience. A mixture of nervousness and arousal coursed through me as I realized that what I had dreamt about was finally happening. 

I wanted her to relax as much as possible so that it’d be a good experience for her. I touched her hip and dragged my fingers to her inner part of her thigh. She shivered as I brought my hand closer to her core.

Hermione

My heart was pounding and my nerves were on fire as he dragged his fingers along my skin. It felt like small electric tingles and only got stronger when he came closer to my center.

He kept pausing to meet my eyes. I assumed it was to make sure I was ok with everything he was doing, which I appreciated, but I was beginning to get rather anxious and desperately wanted to continue. 

I shuddered and let out a groan of pleasure as he finally touched me where I needed him the most. My head fell back against the bed and my eyes rolled to the back of my skull.

He suddenly stopped. “Are you ok with this?”

“Please don’t stop.” I moaned.

I could almost feel him smirk, then he continued to expertly rub his finger inside my slit. I was squirming with anticipation until he stuck his middle finger inside. I let out a breathy moan and he began slowly pumping his finger in and out of me. My hips bucked against his hand as he increased the pace.

“You’re so wet.” He said huskily.

“Is that a good thing?” I asked in between panting.

He chuckled seductively. “It’s a very good thing. It means that it’ll be easier to fuck you.”

I blushed at his crude statement, but somehow, it turned me on even more.

He continued pumping in and out of me, drawing more moans from my lips. It didn’t take long before I started to feel the pressure building slowly.

Just when I felt like I was about to reach my climax, he slid his finger out of me one last time and I whimpered in frustration.

Suddenly, he was hovering above me again. My breath caught in my throat as I inhaled his familiar, intoxicating, earthy scent and felt his hot, naked skin pressed against mine. I couldn’t help but notice that it felt oddly comforting to be trapped underneath him. My senses were on edge. I felt dizzy and overwhelmed, but in the best way possible.

I felt him hard and throbbing against my stomach and I realized just how much I needed him and i knew he needed me just as badly.

“Are you sure you want to do this, because we can stop if-“ He asked.

“Yes.” I cut him off. Then, I hesitated. I wanted him to be just as sure as I am. “Are you sure?”

He laughed in a way that sent pleasant shivers down my spine. “I think you know the answer to that, luv.”

Without any further response from me, he lifted his hips away from mine and he used one hand to grab himself and rub his tip up and down my entrance. I wiggled underneath him. I was antsy and needed more.

“It’s probably going to hurt. Just let me know if its too much.” His voice seemed more gentle this time.

I nodded and prepared myself for the worst.

He leaned forward so that our foreheads were almost touching. “Just try to relax.” I felt his warm breath against my face.

I took a deep breath as he lined himself up and then he began slowly pushing himself inside while watching me for any signs of discomfort. I felt fine at first, then came a sharp stab of pain. I tried to hide it, but I knew he could tell.

He paused. “Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?” He looked worried.

“Just keep going.” I shut my eyes tight so he wouldn’t see the tears forming. 

He hesitated for a moment, then continued pushing in. The pain increased and I wasn’t sure if I could handle it much longer, but I wanted to tough it out. I knew it'd be worth it. 

“Go all the way.” I said through clenched teeth.

“Are you sure?” He sounded rather concerned. 

“Yes. Make it quick.”

Then, with one hard thrust and a few seconds of agonizing pain, he was in deep. “How do you feel?” He asked once he was in all the way.

I opened my eyes. "I feel fine now."

He kept still as I took a second to adjust to his size. 

I noticed that the pain had began to subside and pleasure started to take over. “Start moving, please.”

He nodded and slowly dragged himself out and pushed back in again. He did it repeatedly, slowly at first.

After a few minutes, he started to increase the pace. My pleasure increased with every thrust. I began moaning again.

He seemed to relax the more that I relaxed. “Fuck, you’re tight. It feels amazing.” Malfoy growled.

It felt too good to respond. I began to move my hips to meet his thrusts, which increased the pleasure for the both of us. He was moaning just as much as I was.

He picked up the pace a little more and he put his hands on either side of me. He leaned down so he could kiss me. I pulled him closer, so that he was laying on top of me and he tucked his slightly damp face in the crook of my neck. I brought my hand up to entagle it in his soft, blonde hair and wrapped the other arm around his shoulder.

In that moment, I felt whole. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I wanted to stay like that forever. It was as if our two souls had joined together and became one, like it was meant to be.

As his thrusts became faster, I could feel the pressure in my lower stomach start to build again.  
Suddenly, I could feel my pleasure coming to a peak. I was beginning to spiral out of control. I squirmed as he continued thrusting. My heart was pounding. I knew that my orgasm was nearing. I felt my insides begin to constrict and release around him.

“Granger, you’re going to make me cum.” He moaned next to my ear.

Suddenly, my orgasm hit and I experienced the upmost intense pleasure I’ve ever felt. All of my nerve endings exploded. I rode out my orgasm and clenched onto him in the process.

I knew Malfoy wasn’t far behind me. His breathing became rapid and his movements became more quick and desperate. With one big thrust and a loud grunt, I felt him pulse as he emptied himself inside of me.

Sweaty and panting, he collapsed on top of me before pulling himself out and rolling to lay next to me. “That was amazing.” He sighed and pulled me into him.

“It definitely was.” I agreed and laid my head onto his chest to listen to the pounding of his heart.

I couldn’t describe the intense and amazing feeling I had during and after sex, but it was as if my frustration and worries for the moment had all washed away. For once in my life, I felt totally and completely relaxed, like I was free from everything. And in that moment, I knew that this was what I wanted. Not just sex in general, but sex with Malfoy. As wrong as it may be, I needed this, i needed him and I suspected he needed me too. 

Draco

I had never felt more happy and totally sated than I did in this moment. Not only did I just loose my virginity to the woman of my dreams, but I also felt more stress free than I have in a long time. My burdens seemed to melt away, even if only for a little while. I couldn't help but feel like this was so right. Even if my brain was telling me it was wrong, my heart told me that this is where I belong.

Now, my only issue is if I can get Granger to agree to do this on a regular basis. There was no way I could live without it now that I’ve experienced it. Besides, I don’t get the feeling that she’ll be in danger from me just shagging her. At least, as long as we don’t have a child.

My eyes widened. The contraceptive charm. We forgot about it.

Typically, one would use it prior to any intimate activity. Would it work now that we’ve already had sex? I’d at least have to try. 

I sat up and blindly felt around my bedside for my wand and after a few seconds of fumbling, I finally found it.

Meanwhile, Granger was looking at me oddly. “What are you doing?”

“We forgot the contraceptive charm.” I hovered my wand above her bare abdomen. “May I?” I asked before continuing.

She nodded. 

I muttered the charm. A faint blue light came out of my wand and vanished inside her lower stomach.

“Thank you. I can’t believe I had forgotten about it.” She sighed in relief.

“It’s ok. It’s not like we planned for this to happen.” I put my wand back down on the table and sank back under the blankets.

She giggled as she snuggled into me. “Definitely not, but I’m glad it did.”

“Me too.” I said and pulled her close to me.

I began thinking about all that happened. From Granger coming into my room during my nightmare, to us shagging, and everything in between. I played it in my head over and over like a record until I fell asleep with her nestled in my arms. 

Several hours later, I lazily rolled over to put my arm around Granger. Except, she wasn’t there. Had I dreamt the whole thing? But, I couldn’t have. My bed smelled like her.

I got up out of bed and headed to the shower. Just as I was about to grab the door handle, it opened and out came a wet Granger with only a single towel wrapped around her small frame.

She let out a yelp.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s ok. I just wasn’t expecting you to be there.” She pulled at her towel to try to cover herself up.

“Why are you covering yourself up, Granger? We just shagged. I know what you look like nude.”

She tucked a wet piece of hair behind her ear nervously. “I know. I guess It’s just a habit.”

I couldn’t help but notice the small purple marks along her neck. I smiled to myself.

“Then, how about I help you get out of it?” I said while taking a step forward and reaching for her towel.

She smiled and took a step back. “We can’t. I need to get ready for school.” She walked past me to go to her room.

“Can’t blame a bloke for trying.” I called after her."

She giggled and shook her head. 

My day at school seemed to drag rather torturously. I had been itching to shag Granger again and it hadn’t even been a day. What was I supposed to do? It’s not like I could just come out and ask her if we could get together on a regular basis. Then again, maybe I could.

“…and that is why it is crucial to follow these instructions exactly when it comes to making complex potions. One screw up could be deadly.” Snape was wrapping up his lecture, which I honestly hadn’t been paying attention to. But, I was confident in my abilities to execute my potions perfectly, even without the lecture.

He walked over to the front of the room next to a table with a small black cauldron on it.“ I need someone to come up here. Do I have any volunteers?” He scanned the room.

I looked to see that no one was raising their hand.

“Very well. I’ll choose someone myself then.” Snape said. “Mr. Malfoy.” He looked at me expectantly.

I quietly groaned before getting up and making my way to the front of the class.

“Can you identify what is in this cauldron?”

I peered into the cauldron. “It looks like Amortentia, a powerful love potion, sir.”

He beamed proudly. “That is correct. 10 points to Slytherin.”

I smiled. 

“Do you know what is unique about this potion?” He asked again.

“It smells different to everyone based on what they are attracted to.”

“Excellent. Another 10 points to Slytherin. Now, tell the class what scent you can pick up.”

I wafted the potion toward me. “I smell a lavender field, roses, and berries.” I blushed. I already knew who the scent belonged to. 

“Is that your grandmother’s perfume?” The bloody annoying eighth year Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen mocked.

Some students chuckled at his comment.

“Sod off, McLaggen! At least I don’t use an enormous amount of cheap cologne to attract girls. It’s a desperate attempt, really.” I retorted back.

He looked shocked and angry. 

“Enough!” Snape roared.

The room went silent.

“I do not tolerate outbursts of any kind in my classroom. If you have an issue, work it out on your own time instead of wasting mine.” He snarled. Then, he turned to me. “You may take your seat, Mr. Malfoy.”

I walked back to my chair and sat down.

Snape looked around the room again to look for another volunteer. “Ms. Granger.” He gestured for her to stand at the front of the class.

I watched her as she got up out of her seat and approached the front of the room. 

Hermione

I nervously wrung my hands as I approached the cauldron in front of the class. 

Snape began pacing the room with his hands clasped behind his back. “Ms. Granger, can you tell me what happens when someone drinks the Amortentia potion?”

“Certainly, Professor. Amortentia is one of, if not the most powerful love potion ever created. Once taken, the user feels a strong attraction to the person who prepared and administered the potion.” I paused to gather my thoughts. “As Draco mentioned, Amortentia smells different to everyone based on what they are attracted to, which means that the scent that he described will be different from the scent that I am about to describe.”

“Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, what is it that you smell, Ms. Granger?”

I stepped forward and gently wafted the potion toward me. “I can smell something earthy. Something like-“ I hesitated as I recognized what, or rather who it smelled like. Before I could stop myself, my eyes scanned the room for him. “cedar, mint and sandalwood.” I finished as we met each other’s gaze for a moment, then I forced myself to look away.

“Excellent. Thank you, Ms. Granger. You may return to your seat.” Snape turned to address the class as I walked back to my desk.

“The Amortentia potion is obviously banned from Hogwarts so, we’ll be preparing a much simpler love potion today.” He continued. “And since you lot can’t seem to get along,” He glared between Malfoy and Cormac. “you leave me no choice. Slytherins, pair up with a Gryffindor and get to your stations.”

Some students groaned while others began slowly looking around to find a partner. I was trying to look for someone other than Malfoy. 

“Quickly.” Snape said impatiently. 

Everyone hurried and found a partner. Everyone except one, who was smirking as he approached me.

“Looks like we’re the last ones. Care to join me, Granger?” Malfoy drawled.

I hesitated before taking a seat in the empty station. I tried to get over the slight awkwardness I felt knowing what had happened between us very early this morning. Its not that I didn’t enjoy it, it’s just that I was paranoid someone would be able to tell that something was up. Especially since my friends were in this class.

I tried to distract myself by looking around the room for my friends. I found Harry behind me toward the back of the room and next to Blaise Zabini. When I met his gaze, he mouthed “sorry” and gave me a sympathetic look. Ron was a few stations away from Harry and was seated next to Pansy Parkinson. He honestly looked terrified of her.

I quietly giggled.

“What's so funny?" Malfoy brought my attention back to him.

"Nothing." I said, trying to avoid conversation. 

He looked at Ron and Pansy before looking back at me again. "Shall we get started?"

I nodded. "If you can prepare the cauldron, I’ll go fetch the ingredients.”

“I’m not going to let you take all the credit. I’ll get the ingredients.” He stood up from his chair and headed for the ingredient shelves. 

I rolled my eyes and started on my task. 

I had just set up the cauldron to brew the potion when Malfoy arrived back with the ingredients we needed. 

As I was looking over the instructions, Malfoy began dropping the ingredients into the pot.

“What are you doing? You didn’t even look at the instructions.”

“Granger, I know what I’m doing. I’ve been studying potions for as long as I can remember.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just throw anything in there. You need to measure correctly like Snape said.”

He rolled his eyes. "Just trust me."

I sighed in frustration.

“Relax. It's going to be fine.”

I glared at him. “I can’t relax. My grade is on the line.”

“What? You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t trust your methods.” I snapped. 

“What’s gotten into you?”

I glared. 

“Oh, that’s right.” He lowered his voice. “It was me.” He wagged his eyebrows seductively. 

I blushed and looked away as I quickly went from feeling frustrated to embarrassed. Damn him for making react like that. “Just focus on the potion.”

His throaty chuckle sent ripples down my spine. “I know you enjoyed it.” He leaned down to whisper in my ear. “So did I.”

I cleared my throat and peered into the cauldron. “I think our potion is about ready.” I said, trying to change the subject.

Just then, Snape came around to inspect our potion. “Hmm…” He stopped to look at it. “Another well executed potion from the two of you. Well done.” He gave us a suspicious look before continuing on to the other students. 

Malfoy smirked. “I told you I knew what I was doing.”

I shook my head and prayed for class to end soon.  
Not too long after, I sighed in relief when class was finally dismissed for dinner.

As I was eating, Ginny looked over at me and her eyes widened. "Is that a hickey?”

I nearly spit out my pumpkin juice. “Don't be ridiculous! It’s just a bruise.” I lied. 

My other friends stared. 

“There’s more than one.” She said it as if she didn’t believe me.

“That’s because I fell.” I lied again. 

She raised an eyebrow. “You fell.” She repeated in disbelief. 

“Yes. I was on the staircase when it moved and I couldn’t catch myself.”

She eyed me suspiciously like she wasn’t buying it, but thankfully, she dropped the subject.

Malfoy will pay for this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. By now, you've figured out that I'm the worst with updating in a timely manner, so if you've made it this far, thanks for sticking around! Lol
> 
> Thanks for the support! Enjoy! (:

Hermione

Later, Malfoy and I had to patrol for our head duties. We fell into a bit of an awkward silence.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to end the silence. “Sorry about earlier in potions class.” I apologized, moving a strand of hair away from my face. “The potion was done correctly. I guess I should have trusted that you knew what you were doing.”

He stuck his hands in his trouser pockets as we walked. “You aren’t the only one that studies.” He drawled.

“I know. I mean, you made Head Boy, so obviously we’re equals in academics. Sometimes I forget that.” I shrugged, tucking the strand behind my ear.

He nodded. “I get it. I don’t exactly act like school is important to me, but I do take it seriously. I’d like to have a decent career.”

“What career would you be interested in?” I asked, a little intrigued.

He paused to think for a moment before answering. “Probably something to do with potions. Or maybe an auror.”

I nodded. “You’d be good with both.”

"What about you?" He gently nudged me with his elbow. 

I pondered the thought for a moment. "I honestly haven't a clue."

"Really?" He asked in shock. "I would've thought you'd have your whole life planned out by now."

I shook my head. "All I've planned out is graduating Hogwarts early and furthering my education. I haven't yet figured out my choice in career."

"I think you'd make a good professor or maybe a healer." Malfoy suggested.

"Actually both of those don't sound too bad. I could definitely consider it." I agreed. 

We fell into another silence. I noticed that this time, it started not to feel that awkward anymore. I didn’t feel pressured to speak. I was just enjoying walking the halls next to him in silence.

“So, I smell like cedar, mint, and sandalwood?” He smirked. 

"What?" He caught me off guard. I turned my head away from him. 

"The Amortentia potion. You were describing me. Yeah?"

I quickly shook my head. “No. I honestly don't know who it is." 

“Oh, really?" Even without looking at him, I could tell from the tone in his voice that he wore a smug expression. "I think you do know."

I shook my head. "No. I’m sure you smell great, but-”

He laughed. “Granger, relax. I was joking.”

I sighed in relief.

“It’s no secret to us that we’re at least somewhat attracted to one another since we shagged. So, it would only be natural.” He blushed as if there were some hidden meaning. 

“So, does that mean that you were describing me when you said a lavender field, roses and berries?” I turned the pressure on him. 

His blush deepened. “I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t deny it.” I pointed out. 

“That doesn’t mean I was confirming it.” He argued. 

I giggled. “Guess we’re even now.”

Confusion struck his features until realziation sunk in. He shook his head and smiled. “Well played.”

I had to admit that I was slightly curious about who he was attracted to, but he didn’t seem like he felt comfortable sharing, so I didn’t press the issue.

As we continued walking, I noticed he suddenly looked deep in thought about something.

“What are you thinking about?” I asked, curiously. 

“Today’s assignment. I don’t really understand all the fuss about love potions. It all seems pointless and stupid if you ask me.”

“Why? Because you hate the idea of love and romance?” I said almost defensively. 

He stopped walking and turned to me. “What? No! Don’t you get it?”

I stopped to turn back to him. “Get what?”

“There is nothing romantic about forcing someone to love you.” 

I didn’t expect him to be somewhat sentimental about it. I had honestly never considered it like that before. Love potions have always been so romanticized that they never appeared to be anything but harmless. “That’s actually a fair point.”

He started walking again. “People have made it seem like it’s nothing more than a prank or something to use on Valentine’s day for someone you admire, but I think that it’s just wrong to take that choice away from someone.” He paused for me to catch up to him before walking again. “How would you feel if someone that you didn’t care for romantically gave you a love potion to make you fall in love with them?" He shook his head in disbelief. "It’s cruel and selfish.”

“You talk as if you’ve been affected by one personally.” I said, hoping that he wouldn’t close himself off. 

He remained silent. 

There it was. He shut down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I had never considered it to be used as a tool for manipulation.”

“It’s not just that.” He admitted finally.

“Then what is it?” I asked in concern. 

He remained silent for a long few moments, then sighed. “A lot of pureblood families, like mine, are very traditional." He paused. "I don’t suppose you’d know anything about arranged marriages?”

I nodded my head. “Typically, arranged marriages are set in place in order to form a bond between two very prestigious pureblood families to keep the bloodline pure.” I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. “But what does this have to do with the love potions?” I said. Then, realization hit. “Wait. This isn’t about the love potions. Is it?”

He gave me a look that confirmed my statement.   
“Have your parents set you up to be married?” I asked. 

He nodded sadly. “They’re trying to.”

I almost felt upset about it and I didn’t understand why. Maybe I was just sympathetic about his situation. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine how you feel.” I said truthfully. 

“My mother owled me at dinner today. Apparently, my father has been communicating with the patriarch of the Greengrass family about his youngest daughter, Astoria. He wants us to be married once we’re both finished with school.” He continued. 

My heart ached for him. “And what does your mother think about it?”

“She wants me to find love and to be happy, but my father is set on the arrangement.” He said in defeat. 

“Maybe she could reason with him.” I suggested.   
He huffed. “I wish it were that simple. My father is the patriarch of the family. He makes the final decisions and he has made it clear that if I refuse an arranged marriage, I’ll be disowned from my family and left with nothing.”

“That’s incredibly harsh.”

He shrugged.

"Do you like her?"

He shook his head. "She's a lovely girl, but I don't find her attractive in a romantic way."

I nodded in understanding.

“Do you want to know the worst part?” He continued.

I waited for him to finish his thought.

“If I were lucky enough for the love of my life to love me back, I’d give up everything for her, pure bloodline be damned. She could be a muggle for all I care. No amount of riches would prevent me from being with her. I would be shunned publicly, but none of it would matter if I had her by my side.” He looked at me in a way that made my heart flutter about. 

I forced myself to say something. “I’ve got to say, I’m kind of surprised. I thought your status and money meant everything to you. I didn’t take you for being such a romantic.” I teased, hoping it’d lighten the mood.

“If you tell anyone, I’m coming for you, Granger.” He said with a hint of playfulness.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t ruin your reputation.” I smirked. 

“Good.” He winked.

I suddenly felt guilty. If the prophecy was about him, his destiny was already written out for him, regardless of his arranged marriage. He wouldn’t get to choose whom he would marry like he wanted. It made me sad for him and I couldn’t even tell him about it even if I knew for sure that it was true. 

“You ok, Granger? You got quiet.” He seemed to notice I got lost in my thoughts.

I nodded. ”Yeah. Just a lot on my mind, I guess.”

His expression became serious. “I know I’m not Potter or Weasley, but if you want to talk about it, I’ll listen.”

“I appreciate the offer, but it’s not really something I wish to discuss.” He said honestly. 

“Oh.” He nodded. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry in your personal life. I guess it was foolish of me to think we were that close.”

“No, no. It’s not that.” I sighed. “It’s just that it’s kind of personal. I don’t usually share something like that with anyone, even Ron and Harry.” Technically, it wasn’t entirely a lie. It was personal because the possibility of him being in the prophecy concerned me.

Plus, there’s the fact that McGonagall made it clear that I couldn’t tell him. But, even if I could, what would I say to him? That he may possibly be a part of a prophecy which would mean that his destiny is already planned out for him without his say? 

Draco 

“I understand.” I tried covering up feeling somewhat disappointed that she wasn’t sharing anything with me. Maybe I was a fool for opening up to her. 

She repeated the password as we got back to the Head dorm. “If it makes you feel any better, none of my friends know about what happened a while back.” She said as we took a step inside.

I quirked an eyebrow and shut the door behind us. “Know about what?”

“You and the Headmistress are the only ones who know about Theo.”

Now I was confused. “Why would that make me feel better?”

She shrugged. “I just didn’t want you to think I wasn’t willing to open up to you. You opened up to me and I feel bad for not being able to share something personal with you.”

That comforted me a little. At least I knew she had her reasons other than me. “I thought the whole thing with Nott was pretty personal, so I think we’re even.” I said to make her feel better. 

She nodded. 

“Whatever it is, I would never judge you. I hope you know that.” 

“I know.” She smiled. “It’s just something I need to work out on my own. Surely, you have things about you that you don’t want anyone to know about. Right?”

If only she knew.

I nodded. 

“Then you understand why I can’t share it with anyone.” 

I nodded again.

She sighed in relief and hugged me. “Thank you.”

After I got over the initial shock of what was happening, I hugged her back and pulled away after a few seconds. “So, are you going to tell me why you haven’t told your friends about Nott?”

She chewed her lip nervously. “I know nothing serious actually happened, but I guess it was because if I tell them about it, it becomes more real and I didn’t think I could handle that.” 

I nodded. “I guess that makes sense.”

She sighed. “I was trying to pretend it didn’t happen. I almost convinced myself that it was all in my head because I was embarrassed by it. But, I know that running away from it didn’t make it go away.”

“Have you come to terms with it now? “

She nodded. “I’m getting there. Thanks to you.”

I was shocked. “Me? What did I do?”

“You supported me in all of this. You were there for me when my friends couldn’t be. I’d like to say that we’ve become friends.” She smiled. 

I returned the smile. “Just don’t tell them that.”

She chuckled. “I’m sure they’ll know in time.”

She was actually considering telling her friends about me? That couldn’t end well.

“You realize they’d probably kill me. Right? Especially if you tell them what we did.”

“Well Ginny already suspects something. During dinner earlier, she saw the hickeys you gave me.” She playfully punched me in the shoulder. 

I chuckled. “What did you tell her?”

“That I lost my balance when the stairs moved and got a few bruises.” She shrugged. 

“That’s the most ridiculous excuse I’ve ever heard!” I chuckled. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault that I’m not good at lying.” She giggled. 

“Can’t argue with that. Did she buy your lame excuse?” I asked, intrigued. 

She shook her head. “She dropped it, but she seemed suspicious.”

“It’s hardly surprising. She’s smart. She’ll figure it out.” 

“I know. I don’t know what I’ll do when she does.” She blushed. 

“Just warn me when they find out. I want to be prepared for any hexes that come my way.” I said half joking, half serious.

She chuckled. “I’ll try to make sure they don’t mess up your pretty face.”

“Just remind me to never ask you to lie for me.” I joked, trying to cover up the blush from the compliment she gave me, regardless of the meaning behind it. 

“Hey! I wouldn’t of had to lie if you hadn’t gotten carried away.” She replied. 

“Oh, like you didn’t enjoy it.” I teased. 

She blushed, then turned and walked toward her bedroom. 

Being the gentleman I am, I decided to walk her to her bedroom door. As we walked, I noticed she got rather quiet again. 

“Everything ok, Granger?” I asked. 

“Yeah. I was just thinking about everything that’s happened with Theo and between us.” Her cheeks grew pink. “This morning was great. I never thought I’d get over what he did, but I feel free now. You helped me get there.”

I smiled. “I’m glad I could help.”

“Don’t let it inflate your ego too much.” She teased.

“As much as I love a good compliment, I’m just glad I helped you in some way.” I said sincerely.

She seemed shocked at my response. “That’s very kind of you. It means a lot.” She said as she turned to open her door. 

“You know you lied to Ron. Right?” I said, hoping to catch her off guard again. 

She turned back to me and raised her eyebrow in question. “About what?”

“You said there wasn’t anything going on between us, but this morning proves that wrong.” I smirked, knowing it’d get a response out of her.

“So you did hear our conversation.” I couldn’t tell if she was actually angry or smug about her being right.

“Maybe.” I answered in a playful tone. 

“Technically, I wasn’t lying to him because nothing had happened between us when I spoke to him. At least not yet.”

“Keyword being ‘yet’.” I emphasized. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier that you heard us talking?” She sounded more curious than angry.

I shrugged. “Because you were mad at me and I just didn’t want you to feel like I was stalking you.”

“Were you?” She pressed.

“Of course not.” i replied shortly. 

She raised her eyebrows like she didn’t believe me and was waiting for me to confess. “Really? Because it looked like you were.”

“I was making sure you were ok. There’s a difference.” I shrugged. 

She crossed her arms. “I think you were just jealous of Ron.”

I huffed. “What? That’s ridiculous.” I said, even as I pondered the thought after answering. 

“Is it though?” She looked smug. “All you saw was Ron running after me and you had to check it out to be sure that nothing was going on between us.”

“That’s not what happened.” I said tightly.

She giggled. “There’s no reason to get defensive, Malfoy. Everyone gets jealous.”

I remained silent. There was nothing more I could do to convince her otherwise. It’s not like she was entirely wrong, as much as I hated to admit it. But she couldn’t know my true feelings about her. 

“Just so you know, there’s nothing you need to be jealous about.” She raised herself on the balls of her feet and kissed me on the cheek. “Goodnight, Malfoy.” She smiled and disappeared into her bedroom.

I smirked and blushed as I put a hand on the cheek where her lips were. “Goodnight, Granger.” I said in shock as she shut her door.

Hermione

After I shut my door, I stood there for a minute and noticed that I felt a little different this time while I was walking the halls with Malfoy and especially after kissing him. My cheeks were flushed, my heart was pounding and there was this uneasiness in my stomach like I was nervous about something.

I knew I felt different around him in general, but I had been around him long enough to know that this wasn’t the usual response I felt with him. I knew when I was aroused and this was definitely different.

Instead of trying to figure out what it meant, I shrugged off the new feeling and went to sleep in hopes that it’d be gone by morning.

Suddenly, I was in the Great Hall. Everything looked slightly different than it normally did, but it didn’t bother me too badly.

I went to take my seat at the Gryffindor table, but when I looked around me, I was sitting at the Slytherin table. How did I get there? I was sure I sat in my normal spot next to my friends.

It seemed as if no one had noticed that I was out of place, except for me.

I suddenly caught a glimpse of my reflection in the shiny metal plate in front of me. I was baffled when I saw my school clothing and had to look down to be sure it was true. Sure enough, I found that instead of my normal gold and scarlet tie, there was an emerald and silver tie in its place. As if that wasn’t odd enough, my robe held the snake emblem instead of the lion. Why was I dressed in Slytherin robes? 

“Ahh… there’s my Slytherin princess.” Malfoy took a seat next to me and leaned in to kiss me in front of everyone. 

I pushed him away in shock. “What are you doing? Everyone will see us!“

He chuckled. “Oh, darling, everyone knows we’re a couple. We just announced our engagement. Remember?”

“Engagement?” I asked, confused. 

He laughed, thinking it was a joke. 

When I remained quiet, his look became concerned. 

“Wait. You really don’t remember us getting engaged?” He looked hurt. 

I quickly stood up to leave. “I have to go.” I turned and left to avoid the sad look he gave me.   
I almost felt like I needed to stay and fix things between us, but something in the back of my mind told me that this wasn’t right.

“Hermione, my love, please wait.” He called desperately after me. 

The scene changed. I was now in what appeared to be a large mansion. I had to assume it was Malfoy manor. Obviously, I was dreaming. Either that, or I had gone completely mad. 

“Are you ready, dear?” A woman asked me. She had both dark brown and blonde hair and was dressed in an elegant, formal dress. I couldn’t be sure, but I figured she was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco’s mother.

“Ready for what?” I asked her.

“Your wedding, of course.” She smiled. 

I looked in the mirror and saw the most beautiful version of myself I could imagine in a muggle-style, white wedding dress. My hair was in a modern up-do with a beautiful, long veil traveling down my back. My makeup was done with a beautiful neutral eye shadow color, mascara and crimson red lipstick. The dress itself was a chiffon lace sweetheart style dress with an off the shoulder ¾ length lace sleeves. The skirt of the dress was an A-line style and touched the floor. I lifted the dress up and revealed crimson pumps to match my the color of my lips. 

“You look absolutely perfect. Draco’s going to love it.” The woman said as she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me down a corridor to a set of double doors.

Before she opened the doors, she turned to me and handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers made of red roses and white lilies. Accents of silver and gold were intertwined between the flowers and it was all tied together with a crimson and emerald ribbon around the stems. 

Inside the double doors, there were lots of people that turned their heads to look at me. Some of them, I recognized. Others, were complete strangers.

From the looks of it, this was a muggle wedding. I had read about wizard weddings and this was different. Wizard weddings were more of a ritual with close friends and family. After the ritual, a large gathering would occur to celebrate the couple.

I focused back to the room and took a look at the décor. The chairs were made of silk and were either crimson with a gold ribbon, or emerald with a silver ribbon, which was obvious by now that it was in representation of our Hogwarts houses. In the middle of the chairs was a long, narrow aisle. Pillars decorated with lace and the same type of flowers in my bouquet stood on either side of the aisle.

At the end of the aisle was Ginny in a crimson red dress and Luna in a gold dress on one side, and Blaize with a black tuxedo and emerald green tie. Next to him was Harry with a black tuxedo and silver tie on the opposite side of the girls. Both men wore lily boutonnières, like in my bouquet.   
In the middle of them was a man who I assumed would be marrying us. Next to him, of course, was Malfoy. He had his hair slicked back like it was when we first met. He was wearing an all white tuxedo with an emerald vest and crimson bowtie to match my pumps. He also had on a matching boutonnière with the same rose as in my bouquet. 

My father came up by my side and offered me his arm to escort me down the aisle.

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

I nodded nervously and placed my hand on his arm. 

As we slowly walked down the aisle, I looked to my left and saw all of my friends from Hogwarts. Neville was there with a little blonde girl sitting on his lap, who resembled Luna. Seamus was there with Ron’s ex girlfriend, Lavender. Of course there was the Weasleys: Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and their respective partners/spouses and children. Next to them, surprisingly enough, was a very pregnant Pansy Parkinson, who was sporting a small diamond ring on her left ring fingerhad and had a young, red headed boy, that was a spitting image of Ron, sitting on her lap. 

I also saw my mother, who proudly smiled at me. Surrounding her was family from both my mother’s and my father’s sides, as well as some of my childhood muggle friends.

I quickly looked to Draco’s side of the room and saw a few familiar faces from school. Tracey was holding a beautiful mixed newborn baby boy and sat by whom I thought was Blaize Zabini’s family. Next to them were Crabbe and Goyle and a few others I had seen in classes. I also saw his father, Lucius and beside him was the woman that I saw earlier. She smiled at me and oddly enough, so did her husband. I had to assume the others I didn't recognize were family or friends. It shocked me to see that his side was full of supportive people, considering our difference in blood status. Though, this was a dream. Anything was possible. 

Before I reached the end of the aisle, I met Malfoy’s eyes, which I could’ve sworn were glistening with tears. He was looking at me in the most tender, loving way. It made my heart skip several beats and for a moment, it felt so real that I had almost forgotten it was only a dream.

When we reached the end, my father lifted up my veil, kissed me on my cheek and went back to his seat next to my mother.

I went up to hug my friends before I stood in front of Malfoy.

He had the biggest smile on his face as he grabbed my hands and gazed lovingly into my eyes. He had the look of love and belonging reflecting in his beautiful grey orbs. 

“This beautiful couple is one of a kind.” The officiant began. “I can feel the love that they share at a distance. It’s a very powerful, unbreakable bond between them. They came from very different backgrounds and some might say it would have been impossible for them to fall in love. Yet, against all odds, they found each other and never let go. One could only assume that it would be destiny who brought them together.”

The word ‘destiny’ rang in my mind over and over again. Something felt so familiar about it, yet I couldn’t quite place why, no matter how hard I tried to figure it out. 

“I do.” I heard Draco say, pulling me out of my thoughts.

When it was my turn, I said “I do” without hesitation.

Then came the vows. “Hermione, you mean the world to me. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. Whether in sickness or in health, I will always be there for you. I love you, Hermione Granger and I can’t wait to be your husband.”

My heart nearly stopped beating altogether.   
Some part of me almost longed to hear those words. I was stunned in silence.

Then, as if it were someone else controlling me, I spoke to him. “Draco, you were the last person on earth that I expected to fall in love with.” I giggled.

Some of the congregation chuckled.

I continued. ”Yet you have shown me nothing but love and compassion. I will honor and cherish you for the rest of my life. I promise I will be there for you in sickness and in health.” By now, I was chocking up with tears of joy. I struggled to get the last few words out. “I love you, Draco Malfoy and I’m honored to become your wife.”

Malfoy had a few stray tears streaming down his cheeks as he smiled at me. 

We exchanged rings, then the officiant pronounced us husband and wife. Finally, we kissed to seal the bond. After which, I immediately woke up. 

As I lie awake, I pondered what had just happened while my heart was racing in my chest. 

There had been more than once where I had almost forgotten it was a dream. Everything was right there in front of me as if I were actually experiencing it. It was surreal. 

Wait. Why was I dreaming about marrying Malfoy anyway? Surely, that wasn’t something I ever desired, even if it could happen. It probably was just because he had mentioned his arranged marriage. Right? 

I sighed in frustration. Here comes the weird feeling again.

I turned over and forced myself back to sleep in hopes that I wouldn't have another dream like that again.


End file.
